


Of Fire and Blackness

by Seiraheron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic and Science, klanceandothers2018
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiraheron/pseuds/Seiraheron
Summary: Keith do kontynuowania studiów potrzebuje chowańca, ale wybrany przez niego amulet podpala każde potencjalnie niebezpieczne stworzenie, uniemożliwiając mu rozpoczęcie treningu. Korzysta z pomocy wróżbity dla pewności że stworzenie, które przywoła nie zostanie zranione.





	1. Istota

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć wszystkim!  
> Of Fire and Blackness jest chyba najszybciej powstającym fikiem w moim skromnym dorobku (głównie dzięki temu, że w końcu mam edytora, który odwala najgorszą robotę poprawiając moją składnię - dzięki Ali!) i będzie tym najszybciej zakończonym, ponieważ prace nad nim zaplanowałyśmy na niecałe trzy tygodnie.  
> Fik powstaje przy okazji wyzwania pisarskiego na grupie Klance&others na Facebooku, w odpowiedzi na tematy: "Istota", "Ciemność" i "Halloween", wiec jeśli zainteresował Was mój sposób interpretacji tematu, nie wahajcie się podzielić własnymi ;)
> 
> Także tego. Bawcie się dobrze.  
> PS. Tak, kocham magiczne kamyki. I magiczne wilki. I magiczne rękawiczki rowerowe. Mam nadzieję że wy też, bo będzie tu tego naprawdę dużo.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, czego innego się spodziewałeś, wybierając czerwony agat na amulet ochronny. — Shiro spojrzał kątem oka na malutki kopczyk popiołu pod dłońmi Keitha. 

Chłopak zaklął. 

— Poważnie przewidziałeś, że spali też feniksa? To FENIKS, Shiro. — Keith odepchnął się od stołu, wzbijając ciepły proszek w powietrze. — Musi być jakiś chowaniec odporny na ten kryształ, do cholery. 

Shiro westchnął, wracając do czytania gazety.

— Czemu po prostu go nie zmienisz? To nie był ani drogi, ani szczególnie obiecujący kamień, wiesz? Możesz po prostu wziąć coś bardziej sensownego, opale i unakity mają doskonałe właściwości ochronne i leczące, merlinit jest zwyczajnie cool, albo może taki rodonit? Też jest super. 

Keith spojrzał spode łba na Shiro, który perfekcyjnie unikał jego wzroku. 

— Miałem teorię kamieni, Shiro — powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi. — I nie przypominam sobie, żeby rodonit miał jakiekolwiek właściwości poza ściąganiem na ciebie kłopotów. 

— Od kiedy miłość to od razu kłopot — wymamrotał Shiro, łagodnie drapiąc się po nosie za gazetą. Szelest papieru zabrzmiał głośniej w cichym pomieszczeniu, a Keith znowu westchnął, patrząc na szary proszek. To była czwarta próba przywoływania chowańca w tym tygodniu. Musiał przywołać stworzenie w ciągu dwóch dni, żeby nie stracić możliwości uczestnictwa w zajęciach, bo jak do diabła miał trenować walkę z chowańcem bez chowańca. 

Spojrzał zrezygnowany na kryształ. 

Shiro nie miał racji. 

— Wiesz, że chciałem wziąć coś innego — powiedział bez przekonania. 

— Wiem. — Shiro przewrócił stronę, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. 

— To nie moja wina, że ten konkretny zareagował tak mocno. — Keith łagodnie chwycił wisiorek w dłoń. 

— Wiem. — powtórzył Shiro. 

— Zaczął lewitować przed moim nosem, Shiro. Samoistnie stworzył kulę ognia na środku ulicy. — Keith uciekł wzrokiem. 

— Wiem, Keith, byłem tam. — Shiro ponownie przewrócił stronę. 

— Więc doskonale wiesz, że nie mogłem tak po prostu go zignorować i wziąć naszyjnika z opali, jak jakaś piętnastoletnia elfka przygotowująca się do rytuału oczyszczenia, Shiro. — Keith zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w brata. 

Shiro złożył gazetę, patrząc prosto na Keitha. 

— Oczywiście że nie, Keith. To byłoby niewykonalne. 

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zakładając ręce na piersi z miną zwycięzcy. 

— To było tak _edgy_ , że niewykonalnym byłoby odciągnięcie cię od tego widowiska, Keith. Kryształ, jak sam zauważyłeś, lewitował tuż przed twoim nosem. Naprawdę nie wiem, co mogłoby cię w tamtym momencie rozproszyć. Czarny pegazorożec w błękitnych płomieniach? Gryf składający ci pokłon? Nowa para rękawiczek rowerowych ze skóry czarnego smoka? Ach, nie, przepraszam, zapomniałem, że ten smok w rzeczywistości okazał się być zwykłą... 

— Wystarczy. — Keith oblał się rumieńcem, pocierając rzeczone rękawiczki. — Rozumiem. Oddam ten agat. 

Shiro westchnął, widząc samoistne szarpnięcie kamienia na szyi brata. 

— Nie o to mi chodziło — powiedział, składając gazetę. — To potężny amulet, ale spełnia swoją rolę aż nazbyt dobrze. Traktowanie niepodporządkowanego chowańca jako rzeczywiste zagrożenie jest… 

— Red jest opiekuńczy, w porządku? — Keith ponownie zacisnął dłoń na rozgrzanym kamieniu. 

— Jest, owszem. — Shiro przewrócił oczami. — Ale pierwszy trening masz za dwa dni. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? 

Keith zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając palce po gładkiej powierzchni kamienia. 

— Prawdopodobnie potrzebuję pomocy — stwierdził, ponownie podnosząc wzrok na Shiro. 

+++

Dym uderzył go niczym ściana od razu po wejściu do pomieszczenia. Zakasłał, zasłaniając twarz rękawem i zamknął drzwi, po raz kolejny budząc do życia maleńki, kryształowy dzwoneczek. Cisza i zapach kadzideł natychmiast otoczyły go szczelnym kokonem, odcinając od zewnętrznego świata, Keith poczuł dzwonienie w uszach. Nie słyszał dźwięków miasta, żadnego poruszenia w sklepie, ani nawet odgłosów sąsiadów. Otaczała go martwa cisza, przerywana tylko jego własnym oddechem. Keith próbował dostrzec cokolwiek w mlecznym świetle dnia wpadającym przez główną witrynę, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć nawet podłogi u swoich stóp, natychmiast tracąc poczucie przestrzeni i czasu. 

_Dziwne_ — pomyślał Keith. — _Muszą mieć kompletnie wygłuszone pomieszczenie._ Zrobił ledwo dwa kroki w stronę centrum sklepu i stracił z oczu cokolwiek, co nie było dymem. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Keith zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na mieszaninach energii w pomieszczeniu. Nie lubił wróżbitów, z tą całą ich bezsensowną otoczką niesamowitości, mieszania ci w głowie i zmysłach, kiedy w rzeczywistości cała ich robota polegała na matematycznym przeglądaniu potencjalnych możliwości. Wszyscy mieli ich za szamanów, podróżników w czasie i przestrzeni, ludzi wypuszczających swoje dusze w świat, by zdobyć wiedzę... 

_Jasne_ — pomyślał z przekąsem — _To zwykli, cholerni podglądacze._

Keith chwycił słabą nitkę niebieskiej energii i pociągnął, sprawiając, że dym łagodnie rozstąpił się na dwie części. Wszedł w wąski korytarz, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na drewnianej podłodze. Czuł się zagubiony i niepewny w tym dziwnym, zadymionym sklepie. Dzięki bogom, że wróżbici byli tak wątli i słabi, że nie byli w stanie zadać jakichkolwiek obrażeń, w innym wypadku Keith już dawno podniósłby barierę ochronną. W domu wróżbity wyszedłby na tchórza, stosując środki ochronne. 

Keith w końcu stanął, pozwalając kadzidłom otoczyć go jeszcze raz. Oto był, właściciel niebieskiej aury, wielki, szanowany podróżnik między wymiarami i czasem… Śpiący w miejscu pracy z wielkim, turkusowym kamieniem na piersi. Dłoń z długimi palcami przytrzymywała go mniej więcej w okolicy mostka. 

Keith prychnął. 

— Hej — powiedział, nachylając się nad wróżbitą. Chłopak miał mniej więcej tyle samo lat co on, brązowe, krótko przycięte włosy i śniadą skórę. 

— Heeej — powtórzył, potrząsając ramieniem chłopaka. Ciało ani drgnęło. 

— Do cholery, facet, nie mam całego dnia. — Keith potrząsnął gościem mocniej, sprawiając że kamień wysunął się spod jego dłoni. Głowa chłopaka przechyliła się bezwładnie, usta rozchyliły, a oczy otworzyły, ukazując same białka. Dopiero teraz Keith zauważył jak zimny był ten chłopak. 

Amulet na piersi szarpnął się, wyczuwając zagrożenie. 

Keith przycisnął dłoń do szyi faceta, szukając pulsu.

Nic, nic poza ciszą brzęczącą w uszach, dymem w gardle i oczach, nic poza własnym pulsem tętniącym w żyłach. Keith sięgnął do własnej energii, czerpiąc z życiodajnej czerwieni, wszystko, byle ten błękit dookoła niego… 

Chwila moment. 

Keith zastygł, wpatrując się w wibrującą energię dookoła ciała. Jeśli facet byłby martwy, aura dookoła niego powinna zgasnąć wraz z ostatnim oddechem. Facet definitywnie nie oddychał, nie miał pulsu, a jednak energia dookoła niego pulsowała wściekle, domagając się… czegoś. Keith zmarszczył brwi. Nieumarły? Nieumarli nie mogli być wróżbitami, nie mogliby się oczyścić przed podróżami, dym do puryfikacji spaliłby ich skórę natychmiast po rozpaleniu ognia, a ten tutaj nie miał żadnych oparzeń. 

Keith przestąpił z nogi na nogę, trącając kamień u swoich stóp. Błękitna energia zamarła, by zawibrować jeszcze raz ze złością. Keith spuścił wzrok, spojrzał jeszcze raz na aurę i tym razem celowo kopnął kamyk. Energia syknęła i… zgasła.

_Oh._

Keith uniósł kamień i poprawił ustawienie ciała przed nim. Przytrzymał bezwładną dłoń i powoli opuścił odłamek, zaciskając na nim palce trupa. 

+++

— Hej... 

Lance odwrócił wzrok od mężczyzny w czerwonej kurtce. Śledził tę rzeczywistość od pół godziny, próbując dotrzeć do dziewczyny, którą... 

— Heej… 

_O nienienienienie _, pomyślał Lance. Ta wizja w końcu była wyraźna, w końcu znalazł przewodnika, nie zamierzał teraz wychodzić z transu tylko dlatego, że jakiś idiota chce wiedzieć, kiedy jego babcia w końcu znajdzie klucze do suszarki na pranie.__

Mężczyzna skręcił, a Lance pobiegł za nim, przyciskając nić drogowskazu do swojego ciała. Jeszcze nie teraz.

__— Do cholery, facet, nie mam całego dnia…_ _

__Lance sięgnął ku mężczyźnie, niemal spadając ze schodów. Wpatrywał się w zejście do piwnicy, tuż pod stopami wyczuwając energię wody._ _

___Cysterna?_ — pomyślał. Mężczyzna zszedł po schodach, tuż przed Lance’em. To wszystko było idiotyczne, niby dlaczego jego wybranka serca miałaby siedzieć w wilgotnej piwnicy tuż nad cysterną. _ _

__Szarpnięcie wyrwało go z wizji, pozbawiając tchu. Lance zacisnął dłonie, próbując pociągnąć drogowskaz, kiedy… zrozumiał, że linia zniknęła. Stracił oddech, czując kompletną dezintegrację duchowego ciała, dusił się, szukając jakiejkolwiek szansy na ratunek. Świadomość stała się energią, wibrującą nim całym w ostatnich podmuchach istnienia, kiedy chwycił się ciepłej, bordowej aury tuż przed nim._ _

Czuł, że umiera.

Lance spanikował, szarpiąc aurę tuż przed nim. To nie może być koniec, prawda? Nie może. Miał jeszcze tyle do zrobienia, tyle ludzi do odnalezienia, nie mógł tak nagle umrzeć w wymiarze między światami. 

_ODDAJ DROGOWSKAZ_ — krzyknął w stronę aury tuż przed nim.

Lance słabł, próbując sięgnąć do własnej rzeczywistości. Kontakt z ciepłą aurą zniknął, zostawiając go pustego i zdezorientowanego. 

A potem wściekłego.

__Lance nie wierzył, że to koniec. Nie wierzył że ktoś mógł być takim idiotą, by pozbawić go drogowskazu. Nie wierzył, że umrze, próbując znaleźć jedyną osobę, z którą mógł być. Nie pożegnał się z rodziną, z Hunkiem, nie nauczył się jeszcze tylu rzeczy, o których mówiła mu Allura. Miał jeszcze tyle do zrobienia._ _

__Czerwona aura wróciła, nagle tak samo spanikowana jak on._ _

__I wtedy zdarzył się cud._ _

__Lance poczuł, jak obca energia dotyka drogowskazu. Chwycił ją, łapiąc linię ostatnią chwilą świadomości i szarpnął, dostrzegając błysk._ _

_ODDAJ MI TEN PIEPRZONY DROGOWSKAZ_ — powtórzył.

__Czerwona aura sięgnęła, łącząc się z gasnącą energią drogowskazu. Lance modlił się, by człowiek od tej aury nie był takim idiotą, jak mu się wydawało i po prostu oddał mu kamień.  
Teraz. Teraz, zanim…_ _

__Drogowskaz zniknął. Lance sięgnął po raz ostatni do czerwonego ciepła i jego świadomość zniknęła, zastąpiona tylko ciemnością._ _

__+++_ _

__Trup zerwał się, biorąc świszczący oddech i natychmiast opadł, próbując oddychać. Keith złapał chłopaka i przytrzymał, przyciskając go do piersi. Błękitna aura ledwo tliła się w jego ramionach, ciało drżało z zimna, kiedy życie powoli wracało z długiej podróży. Keith sięgnął do swojej energii, otaczając wróżbitę ciepłą magią._ _

__Chłopak jęknął, przyciskając ciało do jego piersi. Był potwornie słaby, bezwładny i ciężki w ramionach Keitha. Drżał, wciąż ciężko łapiąc oddech._ _

__Kłęby dymu powoli opadały, ukazując większą część pomieszczenia. Wróżbita słabo machnął dłonią, rozpraszając resztę kadzideł i jęknął, chwytając linie energii prowadzące do okien i drzwi. Gabinet otworzył się, wpuszczając do środka jesienny wiatr i hałas ulicy. Keith zagęścił bańkę ciepła._ _

__— ...otą. — Usłyszał Keith._ _

__— Możesz powtórzyć? — Odgarnął włosy z czoła chłopaka._ _

__— Jesteś… idiotą. — Chłopak odtrącił dłoń i usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach._ _

__Keith wyprostował się, patrząc na wieszcza z urazą._ _

__— Widzisz mnie pierwszy raz w życiu._ _

__Wróżbita wetknął mu kamień pod nos._ _

__— Poznajesz? — zapytał. — Kto normalny wyrywa wróżbicie w podróży drogowskaz przed zakończeniem seansu? Chciałeś mnie zabić czy jak?_ _

__Keith zmarszczył brwi._ _

__— Spałeś w pracy._ _

__— Spałem w pracy. — Lance zapowietrzył się. — Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, gdzie się znajdujesz i po co właściwie przyszedłeś?!_ _

__Keith wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na chłopaka z góry._ _

__— „Gabinet wróżbiarski Allury i spółki, rozwiążemy dla ciebie każdy problem.” Więc, mam problem. - powiedział._ _

__— Zdejmij amulet i przekaż go proszę Lance’owi. — Dobiegł ich głos zza drzwi._ _

__Keith odwrócił się, patrząc na wysoką, piękną kobietę w progu. Chłopak w jego ramionach spiął się, próbując podnieść._ _

__— Allura, przed chwilą byłem martwy, dasz mi może pięć minut na dojście do siebie? — zapytał z przekąsem._ _

— W rzeczywistości za pięć minut wykopiesz mojego klienta za drzwi, a on skończy wykopany z uczelni. — Allura zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go za drzwiami. — _Ty_ z kolei skończysz wykopany z pracy, za używanie _mojego_ chryzotylu bez pozwolenia. — Allura uśmiechała się w stronę mężczyzn, zdejmując błękitne szpilki i powoli zamykając drzwi. Kryształowy dzwoneczek zabrzęczał cicho, kiedy bosa kobieta domknęła okna, a Lance warknął, patrząc na Keitha spode łba.

__— Wolałbym nie zdejmować amuletu ze względu na możliwy…_ _

__— Samozapłon. — Lance odwrócił się w kierunku rozmówcy z nienawiścią w oczach. — Poradzę sobie i bez tego — powiedział, chwytając amulet na szyi i natychmiast wpadając w próżnię._ _

__+++_ _

__Lance był dobry w swoim fachu._ _

__Wiele osób mówiło, że bycie wróżbitą przypomina nurkowanie — w dymie, w możliwych rzeczywistościach, w szaleństwie i możliwości zagubienia. Lance też traktował to jak nurkowanie, im głębiej był, tym ciemniejsza i bardziej pokraczna stawała się rzeczywistość, którą widział._ _

__Dzisiaj naprawdę nie miał już ochoty na żadne głębokie skoki._ _

__Był zmęczony zapachem dymu, suchością w gardle, przeszukiwaniem kolejnych rzeczywistości i ciągłym skupieniem, ale przede wszystkim był zmęczony… stresem. Nie ważne jak dobry był i jak wielkim określano jego talent, Lance i tak wciąż bał się sytuacji takich jak ta z ostatniego nurkowania._ _

__Że już nie wróci._ _

__Lance zacisnął dłoń na linii i oczyścił głowę, skupiając się na możliwościach przed nim._ _

_Więc, facet miał problem z wezwaniem chowańca_ — pomyślał Lance.

__Amulet na szyi prawdopodobnie traktował każde dzikie stworzenie jak zagrożenie, co… w gruncie rzeczy było dość logiczne. Nie dawał jednak szansy na podporządkowanie, spopielając wszystko, co tylko zostało przyzwane._ _

__Lance założył ręce na piersi, ściskając bordową linię drogowskazu z kamienia i rozejrzał się, sprawdzając drzwi potencjalnych rzeczywistości._ _

__W gruncie rzeczy rozwiązanie wcale nie było takie trudne. Klient miał wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby przywołać coś silniejszego niż amulet i tym samym ominąć problem spopielenia chowańca na miejscu. Lance spojrzał w rzeczywistość, w której facet przywołuje małego, bordowego smoka. Odporny na ogień, silniejszy niż amulet, pasujący aurą. Klient po wszystkim będzie miał oparzenia na całym ramieniu i piękną, seksowną bliznę na twarzy, plus, oczywiście, smoka na własność._ _

_Naaah._

__Lance spojrzał do kolejnych drzwi. Płomienny jednorożec. Również silniejszy niż amulet, mało przydatny w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach, ale facet nie będzie miał żadnych oparzeń. Będzie miał za to ognistego konia. Lameeerskie. Cudownie. Gdziekolwiek nie pójdzie, wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że jest dziewicą. Lance’owi spodobała się ta rzeczywistość._ _

__Już miał wyjść z transu, kiedy znalazł jeszcze jedne drzwi, kolejną opcję, w której klientowi udało się znaleźć coś żywego. Lance nie do końca wiedział, na co patrzy, więc podszedł bliżej._ _

__Zwierzę było umierające. Słaby, ranny wilk kosmiczny bez grama aury podobnej do tej, którą nosił jego klient. Lance wszedł w tę rzeczywistość, zaciekawiony._ _

__Dwóch mężczyzn pochylało się nad stworzeniem, kiedy zwierzę wydało łagodny jęk. Całe pomieszczenie było kompletnie ciemne, czarne świece nie dawały ani trochę blasku. Błędne przywołanie, pomyślał Lance. Słaba istota, prawdopodobnie uciekająca przed większym drapieżnikiem, przyciągnięta możliwością przywołania. To dlatego amulet jej nie zabił. Nie sprawiała zagrożenia._ _

__— Shiro…? — Klient wlewał swoją energię w stworzenie na podłodze._ _

__— Keith, odsuń się. — Większy mężczyzna wyciągnął trzy kamienie, rozkładając je na ciele wilka. Lance oparł się o drzwi, czując łagodne ciągnięcie drogowskazu._ _

___Czyli wilk, hm?_ — pomyślał, wychodząc z pomieszczenia._ _

__Normalnie nie był mściwy, ale tym razem był naprawdę wściekły na chłopaka z wizji._ _

___Keith, tak?_ — pomyślał. — _Oto jak się kończy drażnienie wróżbity.__ _

__Wilk tak czy inaczej będzie potrzebował ratunku, a nawet jeśli zdechnie, zrobi to przynajmniej w bardziej cywilizowanej rzeczywistości. Niech klient się trochę pomartwi, a potem zapłaci, przychodząc jeszcze raz._ _

__Może da mu potem przywołać tego jednorożca._ _

__+++_ _

__— Tu, data i czas przywołania. — Lance zapisywał informacje na kartce, wciąż walcząc z zawrotami głowy i groźnymi spojrzeniami Allury. — Zwierzę będzie ranne, więc dobrze żebyś miał jakiś mocniejszy eliksir leczący. W wizji były też czarne świece i pomieszczenie wyglądające jak biblioteka. Mężczyzna o imieniu Shiro pomagał ci przywrócić wilka._ _

__Keith skinął głową i wyciągnął kartę płatniczą._ _

__— Macie tu terminal? — zapytał._ _

__— A wyglądamy, jakbyśmy pracowali w jaskini? — Lance prychnął, podsuwając klientowi terminal. Chciał już wrócić do domu, wziąć ciepłą kąpiel z dala od ignorantów i wściekłego szefa, w wannie pełnej gorącej wody i ciepłych świateł kamieni Hunka._ _

__— Dziękuję. — Keith odsunął się, chowając kartę do kieszeni jeansów i schował amulet pod koszulkę._ _

__Pieprzeni magowie ognia, nawet w październiku nie muszą nosić kurtek._ _

__— Nie ma sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że szybko cię tu nie zobaczę, Mullet. — Lance odprowadził klienta do drzwi i zatrzasnął wejście, wzbudzając dziki skowyt dzwoneczka._ _

__Allura usiadła na leżance i założyła nogę na nogę._ _

__— Silny mag, agresywny, przeciętny amulet. Powinien był być w stanie przywołać cokolwiek silniejszego od tego agatu i wszystko byłoby w porządku — wycedziła. — Coś ty mu dał?_ _

__Lance wzdrygnął się pod ciężarem jej wzroku._ _

__— I mógł — potwierdził. — W większości przypadków kończyło się śmiercią od zbyt silnego chowańca lub trwałymi obrażeniami ciała._ _

__— Żadnego małego, odpornego na magię ognia stworzenia, tak? — Allura zmrużyła oczy._ _

__— Możliwe że przeoczyłem taką rzeczywistość, przez osłabienie wywołane sytuacją bliskiej śmierci. — Lance oparł się o ladę. — Kto zawsze powtarza, że nie zadziera się z silnymi wróżbitami, hm, szefowo? — Lance założył ręce na piersiach._ _

__— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten chłopak jest z rodu Gane, prawda? — Allura nie chwyciła przynęty. — Jeśli zniszczyłeś jego przyszłość przez _twoje własne niedbalstwo_ i załatwianie osobistych spraw w godzinach pracy, przy okazji rujnując _mój chryzotyl_ , przysięgam, że nie wyjdziesz z tego w jednym kawałku. — Lance przełknął ślinę. — Masz wolne do końca dnia, Lance. Zamierzam sprawdzić, jak duży bałagan mi tu zostawiłeś. _ _

__+++_ _

__Keith stał w bibliotece, patrząc na znaki narysowane na podłodze. Słońce ogrzewało pomieszczenie, utrzymując atmosferę ciepła i spokoju październikowego dnia. Keith lubił ich bibliotekę, jasną, przytulną dzięki fotelom i poduszkom rozmieszczonym w każdym strategicznym miejscu. Idealne miejsce do nauki — dokładnie pod stołem przebiegała linia wodna, z której mógł bez przeszkód czerpać moc nawet do najtrudniejszych zaklęć._ _

__Keith nie wiedział, skąd dokładnie miał przywołać swojego chowańca, dlatego umiejscowienie kręgu nad żyłą wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem. Rozstawił świece, uważając, żeby nie poplamić czarnym woskiem mebli i spojrzał na nie krytycznym wzrokiem. Lance musiał się gdzieś pomylić. To bezsensowne, żeby ustawiać świece dla oświetlenia sali o piątej po południu, a już szczególnie w tak piękny dzień jak dzisiaj._ _

__Keith wzruszył ramionami i przygotował zioła._ _

__Normalnie oczyszczenie przestrzeni powinno odbywać się za pomocą elementów wody i soli, ale w przypadku Keitha było to wykluczone. Magowie ognia, z racji wrażliwości elementu i samooczyszczającej właściwości ognia, w ogóle nie używali wody ani ziemi do rytuałów, więc Keithowi pozostało użycie białej szałwii. Zdążył zapalić pierwszą wiecheć, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Shiro._ _

__— Jesteś pewny co do świec? — zapytał._ _

__Keith rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu._ _

__— Szczerze? Nie — odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi. — Normalnie użyłbym fioletowych dla wzmocnienia barier w pomieszczeniu, ale Lance wyraźnie mówił o czarnych._ _

__— Lance?_ _

__— Wróżbita, który mnie dziś obsługiwał — odpowiedział Keith. — Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że zdecydował się pomóc zaraz po tym, jak prawie go zabiłem._ _

__Shiro westchnął głęboko._ _

__— Może powinniśmy to przesunąć, Keith. Mam złe przeczucia._ _

__Keith rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, widząc tylko półki z książkami i smużki dymu z wiązki szałwii. Odetchnął cierpkim zapachem i wzruszył ramionami._ _

__— Wszystko jest już gotowe, Shiro. To praktycznie martwy wilk, który będzie tak słaby, że amulet nawet na niego nie zareaguje. Chyba nie mamy nic do stracenia._ _

__Shiro oparł się o futrynę, zakładając ręce na piersi._ _

__— W takim razie na co czekasz? Zaczynaj. — powiedział._ _

__Keith rozłożył pozostałe wiązanki szałwii i podpalił je, tworząc krąg. Zanurzył palce w przygotowanej wcześniej czerwonej glince i oznaczył kolejno stopy, dłonie i twarz. Amulet zalśnił w październikowym słońcu, rozgrzewając się pod wpływem magii napełniającej powietrze. Keith zaczął czuć mrowienie na skórze, tak znajome i miłe. Pomachał do Shiro._ _

__— Chcesz trochę? — zapytał._ _

__— Możesz zrobić mi znaki na czole, ale nie sądzę, żeby półmartwy wilk mógł mi zrobić krzywdę. — Shiro uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do miejsca rytuału. Keith wziął miseczkę w dłonie._ _

__— To te świece. — Keith roześmiał się. — Mamy złe wspomnienia z rytuałami rozpraszania, co? Wtedy te czarne cholery stoją dosłownie w każdym miejscu przestrzeni._ _

__Shiro wzdrygnął się._ _

__— Kończ to i zbierzmy je jak najszybciej._ _

__Keith przesunął kciukiem po czole Shiro, minimalnie farbując włosy na czerwono. Magia Shiro od jego narodzin zawsze była śnieżnobiała, nawet jeśli nic na to nie wskazywało._ _

__Magia kreacji, mówili jego rodzice. Magia najwyższego tworzenia. To dlatego Takashi w dniu dojrzałości do swojego Gane od razu otrzymał przydomek Shiro._ _

__Keith wciąż nie był zadowolony z własnego, kompletnie zwyczajnego „Ko”._ _

__— Masz pięć minut, Keith — powiedział Shiro, siadając w fotelu._ _

__Dzwoneczki._ _

__Keith naprawdę nie lubił ich nosić. Były potwornie dziewczęce i głośne, a żeby wykorzystać ich pełną moc, musiał je mieć na każdej części ciała, co było nie tylko denerwujące, ale też wyglądało idiotycznie. Te na nogach i rękach były jeszcze znośne, ale ten jeden kretyński dzwonek na szyi… Keith udał, że go nie widzi._ _

__— Keith. Dwie minuty. — Shiro uniósł jedną brew, wpatrując się w dzwonek na stole._ _

__Keith jęknął._ _

__— Czy to naprawdę konieczne? — zapytał._ _

__— Po co chcesz je zakładać, jeśli wilk przegryzie ci gardło? — Shiro uniósł już obie brwi._ _

__— To jest praktycznie martwy wilk, Shiro. — Keith znowu jęknął. — Prawdopodobnie dobije go już sam zapach szałwii, nie muszę wyglądać jak przerośnięty kot, okej?_ _

__Shiro podniósł się z fotela, kiedy zegar na ścianie wybił siedemnastą._ _

__Keith spojrzał na niego z przywarą. Od teraz żadne z nich nie mogło oderwać nóg od ziemi. Dzwonek pozostał na stole, całkowicie poza zasięgiem Keitha. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia._ _

__Keith sięgnął do swojej energii i łagodnie skierował ją dłońmi w kierunku znaków na podłodze. Jedno okrążenie, drugie, trzecie…_ _

__Symbole zaczęły świecić. Zapach szałwii wzmógł się, a Keith poczuł ocean energii dookoła siebie. Ciepły prąd otoczył go, rozlewając się na całą bibliotekę, mieniąc się odcieniami burgundu i czerwieni, oblewając świece, wnikając w papier książek i drewno, po raz kolejny nasycając je świeżą magią. Keith roześmiał się, gdy prąd szarpnął jego kapelusz, a amulet łagodnie zafalował przed jego piersią._ _

__Keith zamknął oczy. Magia tętniła dookoła niego, czekając. Rozpostarł dłonie, czując każdą cząsteczkę w pokoju, złapał ją i skierował…_ _

__Na znaki._ _

__Magia pomknęła jak woda przy otwartym korku. Krąg wessał moc, na jedną, głuchą chwilę zgasł…._ _

__I wybuchł._ _

__Keith osłonił się ramieniem, kiedy lodowaty wiatr uderzył w pokój. Wszystko zalała czerń._ _

__+++_ _

__Shiro krzyknął i skoczył, zbijając Keitha z nóg. Wilk leżał, zalany błękitną krwią wśród niebieskich wyładowań, z jęzorem wyrzuconym poza krąg. Spalone futro śmierdziało mocniej niż palona szałwia, kiedy Shiro patrzył z przerażeniem na zranione zwierzę._ _

__Kosmiczny wilk._ _

__Albo raczej truchło, które z niego zostało, opętane przez coś o wiele potężniejszego i bardziej niebezpiecznego niż przywołany chowaniec. Shiro znał istoty podobne do tej. Istoty z pustki. Demony kradnące dusze._ _

__Shiro poderwał się, wyciągając nóż zza pleców brata. Trzeba było się tego pozbyć jak najszybciej, jeszcze zanim ta istota zdążyłaby przejąć coś więcej niż tylko słabego wilka, zanim zainfekuje ludzi. Shiro poderwał się i zamachnął…_ _

__— On wciąż żyje! — Keith złapał jego ramię._ _

__Wilk podniósł się, patrząc na braci czarnymi ślepiami. Shiro wyrwał dłoń, patrząc na Keitha kompletnie bez zrozumienia._ _

__— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co przywołałeś? — zapytał._ _

__— On. Wciąż. Żyje. — Keith opuścił dłoń Shiro, zbliżając się do wilka. Amulet na jego szyi rozbłysł, rozgrzewając powietrze dookoła niego. Rzemień spalił się, uwalniając kryształ. Keith ukląkł naprzeciwko istoty._ _

__— Wyłaź z niego — wycedził._ _

__Wilk zaskomlał i obnażył zęby. Czarne ślepia rozjarzyły się, kiedy wilk kłapnął zębami milimetry przed skórą Keitha. Kryształ zalśnił i wbił się prosto w czoło zwierzęcia, rozpalając się do białości._ _

__Shiro patrzył, oniemiały, kiedy zwierzę, kwiląc i skowycząc, śliniło się prosto na znaki w ich podłodze. Czarna ślina była dosłownie wszędzie, kiedy Keith pompował energię swojej aury prosto w kryształ. W końcu przestał, rzucając się do przodu i ratując zwierzę przed upadkiem._ _

__— Jest martwy? — zapytał Shiro._ _

— Prawie. Ten ostatni atak praktycznie go zabił. — Keith łagodnie ułożył zwierzę na podłodze i powoli wlał w niego swoją aurę.

Wilk wciąż umierał.

— Shiro…? — Keith wciąż wlewał swoją energię w stworzenie na podłodze, stając się coraz bledszy.

— Keith, odsuń się. — Większy mężczyzna wyciągnął trzy kamienie, rozkładając je na ciele wilka. Młodszy chłopak odetchnął, ciężko siadając na podłodze. Czarne gluty były dosłownie wszędzie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak my to doczyścimy — powiedział, podnosząc wzrok na białą energię brata zalewającą zwierzę. Wilk drgnął i zaczął oddychać, otwierając piękne, złote ślepia. Keith odetchnął z ulgą.

__— Na twoim miejscu bym go oznaczył. — Shiro zdjął kamienie i chwycił za przygotowane wcześniej kapsułki leczące. — Chyba że chcesz mieć atak kosmicznego wilka 2.0 w ciągu następnych pięciu minut._ _

__Keith sięgnął w stronę istoty wilka. _Fiolet_ , pomyślał ze zdziwieniem. Zwykle na przywołanie odpowiadały chowańce z aurą podobną do aury przywołującego, ale najwyraźniej nie tym razem. To niedobrze, biorąc pod uwagę brak możliwości leczenia wilka i blokadę w dzieleniu się magią, ale być może na razie to wystarczy. Keith sięgnął po nóż porzucony przez Shiro. _ _

__— Jest gotowy do wymiany krwi? — zapytał._ _

__— Wciąż słaby, ale nie powinien od tego umrzeć — odpowiedział Shiro._ _

__Keith przeciągnął sztylet po palcu i minimalnie naciął łapę wilka. Zwierzę szarpnęło się, pokazując zęby, a Keith cofnął się, unikając ugryzienia._ _

__Westchnął, widząc ciężki chwyt Shiro na karku zwierzęcia._ _

__— Pośpiesz się — jęknął jego brat, poprawiając uchwyt._ _

__Keith przycisnął palec do rany na łapie. Energie zmieszały się, łącząc czerwień z fioletem, ciągnąc Keitha w stronę lodowatej próżni kosmosu. Keith zamknął oczy i poczuł zawroty głowy, a za chwilę uderzenie w twarde deski biblioteki._ _

__— Keith! — usłyszał w ostatniej chwili świadomości.__

_  
_

+++

__  
__  
_— Zabrałeś jej… CO? — wrzasnął Hunk._  
  


__

__

__Lance spuścił wzrok, patrząc na swoje skarpetki. Miękka kanapa w ich salonie zapraszała do kontynuowania drzemki, ale Lance miał już dość leżenia na dzisiaj. To nie tak, że nie kochał swojej pracy. Uwielbiał ją, uwielbiał zwiedzać rzeczywistości i odkrywać nowe możliwości, ale do diaska, jego ciało robiło się przez to tak koszmarnie słabe._ _

__  
_Lance rozejrzał się po ich wspólnym mieszkaniu i odetchnął, podnosząc wzrok na Hunka._  


__— Użyłem tego chryzolitu, który jej dałeś i znalazłem przewodnika. Facet w czerwonej, skórzanej kurtce, czarne włosy. Byliśmy nad mocną żyłą wodną, prawdopodobnie w pobliżu cysterny, ale ciężko mi określić kiedy dokładnie, to było głębokie nurkowanie, a potem…_ _

__— Robiłeś głęboki skok za pomocą _chryzotylu?_ — Hunk jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — I to chryzotylu _Allury_? _ _

__— Tak, tak, wiem, no więc to do czego zmierzam to…_ _

__— Lance, powinieneś dawno siedzieć w szpitalu na odczycie zmian energetycznych w ciele! — Hunk jęknął, wpatrując się w chłopaka. — Czy ty w ogóle cokolwiek pamiętasz z zajęć o minerałach? Cokolwiek?_ _

__Lance oburzył się._ _

__— „Chryzotyl, nazywany kamieniem szamańskim, klucz do wiedzy starożytnej i drogi osobistej, tworzy połączenie z obiektem pragnień i przybliża do tego, co ma być spełnione” — wyrecytował Lance. — Widzisz?_ _

__— A także: „Chryzotyl, inna nazwa azbest biały, minerał silnie rakotwórczy i wpisujący się w osobistą aurę używającego, pospolity, występujący głównie w kolorach: brunatnym, zielonkawym, rzadko błękitnawym.” Przypomnij mi, Lance, jakiego koloru był kamień, którego użyłeś?_ _

__— Emm… — Lance odwrócił wzrok._ _

__— Niebieskim, Lance. Turkusowym, ponieważ znalezienie czystego błękitu trwałoby za długo. — Hunk znowu ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Szukałem tego cholernego kamienia dla Allury przez tydzień, a ty tak po prostu nadpisałeś go swoją barwą bez pytania._ _

__— To nie tak, że go używała czy coś. — Lance zawahał się._ _

__— Wiesz, że wróżbici muszą być przygotowani na każdą okazję. — Hunk podniósł oczy do sufitu._ _

__— Uhh… Hunk, w porządku. — Lance podniósł się z kanapy. — Po prostu zamówię u ciebie kolejny odłamek, dobrze? Czysty, niebieski. I oddam go Allurze._ _

__Hunk jęknął._ _

__— I znów będę musiał zamknąć sklep na tydzień? Shay się to nie spodoba._ _

__— Nie. Nienienienienienie, Hunk, czekaj. — Lance poprawił się na fotelu. — Pomogę ci. Tylko przyjmij zamówienie, ja zrobię skok, sprawdzę gdzie znajdziesz ten śliczny, niebieski kamyczek i problem będzie załatwiony w jeden wieczór. Deal?_ _

__Hunk poprawił się na kanapie._ _

__— Ale płacisz jak za pełny, niebieski chryzotyl._ _

__— Czyli deal? — Lance wyciągnął dłoń._ _

__— Deal. — Hunk chwycił podaną dłoń._ _

__+++_ _

__Nurkowanie z talizmanem Hunka było naprawdę przyjemne. Przede wszystkim w końcu mógł korzystać z _talizmanu_ , nie amuletu, jak u większości klientów. Różnica była bardzo prosta — bo chociaż jedno i drugie mogło doskonale służyć za drogowskaz poprzez połączenie się z aurą właściciela, amulety z zasady miały naturę ochronną i odpychającą, podczas gdy talizmany — przyciągającą. Talizmany doskonale magazynowały energię, przyciągały szczęście i prowadziły na dobrą drogę, więc de facto miały charakter czynny, a amulety bierny. _ _

__Przy wróżeniu o wiele lepiej sprawdzały się talizmany. Nawet jeśli nie pomagały wróżbicie przy wybieraniu dróg, nie przeszkadzały przy wyborze możliwości i nigdy nie były agresywne. Amulety po prostu biernie odpychały możliwości nieprzychylne dla właściciela._ _

__Cóż, tak działo się w większości przypadków, bo na przykład amulet Keitha miał charakter czynny. Lance uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie wszystkie przebłyski wizji, w których Keith spalał rozbłyski przywoływanych chowańców. Jak na najzwyklejszy agat, ten amulet miał niezłą moc i najwyraźniej mocno rozwiniętą siłę decyzyjną. Był taki ciepły, z tą czerwoną, miękką aurą, tak pasującą do aury jego właściciela. Ciepłą i mocną, dokładnie jak ramiona trzymające Lance’a, wibrujące ciężką, bojową mocą._ _

__Zatrzymał się i zamrugał, zaskoczony, widząc rozstaje płytkich pięter, wypełnionych drogami Keitha._ _

__Lance zaklął._ _

__Drogowskaz Hunka zalśnił pytająco ciepłym złotem, nie rozpoznając ścieżek właściciela. Lance jęknął, podążając w głąb rzeczywistości, rozglądając się za jakimikolwiek drzwiami należącymi do przyjaciela. Nie powinien był się rozpraszać._ _

__Nie sądził, że ma na sobie jeszcze ślady aury Keitha, więc teoretycznie zaglądanie w jego rzeczywistości nie powinno być możliwe, ale… proszę bardzo, oto jest. Kompletnie zagubiony w labiryncie przyszłości i przeszłości Keitha. Lance westchnął. Skoro już tu jest, to może równie dobrze sprawdzić, czy będzie miał przyjemność powiedzieć facetowi o jednorożcu._ _

__Lance pchnął najbliższą alternatywę, powoli zaglądając w głąb rzeczywistości._ _

__Keith, nieprzytomny na podłodze, z wilkiem wyglądającym na martwego, biały, gęsty dym dookoła nich. Czarny śluz leżał wszędzie na podłodze, a facet, którego Lance rozpoznał jako Shiro z poprzedniej wizji panikował nad bezwładnym ciałem jego klienta._ _

__Lance zmarszczył brwi. Nie powinien był być gdzieś w okolicy aktualnej teraźniejszości?_ _

__Wycofał się z tej rzeczywistości i przeszedł na drugą stronę, w poszukiwaniu opcji z poprzedniej wizji. Keith miał jasne wytyczne, więc powinien być przygotowany na większość ewentualności, prawda?_ _

__Inne drzwi, Keith nieprzytomny, wilk martwy, przejrzyste, ciemne powietrze. _W tej rzeczywistości nie rozpalił szałwii_ , pomyślał Lance. Na ziemi brakowało czarnego śluzu. Keith podniósł się, dzwoniąc dzwonkami na dłoniach i stopach, sprawiając, że Lance odetchnął z ulgą. Czyli jednak będzie miał przyjemność porozmawiać o ognistych jednoro…_ _

__Keith otworzył oczy wypełnione czarnym cieniem. Dzwonki zadrgały jeszcze raz, dzwoniąc fałszywym tonem i milknąc._ _

__Lance wrzasnął, wycofując się z tej rzeczywistości._ _

___Co tam się stało, do cholery?_ — pomyślał Lance, mocniej ściskając drogowskaz. — _Dlaczego nie widziałem tego w poprzednich rzeczywistościach?__ _

__Lance poderwał dłoń, zmieniając przestrzeń wizji._ _

___Gdzie jest Keith. Co tam się stało._ _ _

__Drzwi zmaterializowały się niemal od razu. Lance wpadł w kolejną rzeczywistość, obserwując ciemną, glutowatą substancję, wylewającą się z pyska wilka._ _

___To dlatego był tak słaby _— pomyślał Lance. _W momencie przywołania był już opętany, a amulet nie zareagował nie dlatego, że wilk zdychał, ale dlatego że istota była zbyt potężna na prostą magię oczyszczenia ogniem.___ _ _

____Lance wyrwał się, pędząc do kolejnych drzwi._ _ _ _

_____Jak to rozwiązać?_ — myślał gorączkowo, szarpiąc kolejną klamkę. — _Jak mam to rozwiązać?__ _ _ _

____Zatrzymał się, niemal od razu wpadając na mężczyznę w czerwonej kurtce. Lance zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony, wpatrując się w znajome plecy. Wilk tuż obok warknął, patrząc wprost na niego, i cofnął się, zwracając wzrok na drugą postać._ _ _ _

_____To ja_ — zauważył z zaskoczeniem Lance. _ _ _ _

____— Jesteś pewny, że to tu? — Mężczyzna w kurtce zwrócił się do Lance’a z przyszłości._ _ _ _

____— Tak, wizja wyraźnie mówiła o oceanarium. — Inny Lance cofnął się w stronę wróżbity. — Wtorek, północ, oceanarium. Celem będzie największy rekin._ _ _ _

____Mężczyzna w kurtce także odwrócił się, sprawiając, że Lance niemal wycofał się z wizji._ _ _ _

____— Ktoś tam jest? — zapytał Keith, poprawiając czerwoną kurtkę._ _ _ _

____— Prawdopodobnie? — Lance z przyszłości roześmiał się, machając dłonią. — Chodź, bo inaczej nigdy nie załatwimy tego cholerstwa._ _ _ _

Lance wycofał się, zamykając drzwi. 

_Keith._

__

__

_Keith jest moim przewodnikiem do cysterny._

____+++_ _ _ _

____Biuro było ciemne i pachnące ulubionym kadzidłem Allury. Lance przybiegł tu najwcześniej jak tylko mógł, mając nadzieję na złapanie szefowej przed porannym otwarciem. Poranek był chłodny, z chodnikami pokrytymi rosą, parą wydobywającą się z ust biegnącego Lance’a i dreszczami chłodu, kiedy z gorącej stacji metra wyszedł na powierzchnię miasta._ _ _ _

____— Allura? — Lance wpadł do biura, spocony po biegu. Chyba naprawdę potrzebował siłowni, bo leżący tryb życia powoli go zabijał._ _ _ _

____— Jestem na zapleczu. — Usłyszał, zrzucając buty. Wepchnął adidasy pod ladę i wpadł prosto do magazynu, stając oko w oko z wielkim, kosmicznym wilkiem._ _ _ _

____— Łooo, spokojnie, szkrabie — powiedział, powoli wycofując się z pokoju. Wilk schował zęby, ale wciąż wyglądał niespokojnie._ _ _ _

____— Zostaw go, zatrujesz się. — Allura przecisnęła się obok wilka i spojrzała krytycznie na Lance’a. — Masz klienta — powiedziała, przymykając drzwi do magazynu. — Lance, ja… Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać, kiedy skończysz._ _ _ _

____Lance skinął głową, pełen złych przeczuć. Allura uciekła wzrokiem, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. Lance zawahał się, delikatnie dotykając nadgarstka kobiety._ _ _ _

____— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Allura zamknęła drzwi magazynu._ _ _ _

____— Przepraszam za moje zachowanie wczoraj — powiedziała, podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka. — Ostatnio wszystkie wizje, wszystkie skoki jakie robię… są dość katastroficzne. Podejrzewam, że jest to związane z moim stanem po sytuacji z Lotorem. — Allura potarła dłoń. — Tylko że to nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego. Przepraszam, że wczoraj zareagowałam tak gwałtownie._ _ _ _

____Lance skinął głową. Większość skoków była całkowicie zależna od stanu emocjonalnego wróżbity. Jeśli wieszcz miał depresję, jego podróż w naturalny sposób skupiała się na najgorszych możliwościach. Allura miała przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy bardzo ciężką sytuację w życiu, więc… cóż, to naturalne, że ciężko było jej oczyścić głowę. Lance przyciągnął Allurę i lekko ją przytulił._ _ _ _

____— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział, łagodnie poklepując ją po ramieniu. — To tylko czasowy stan._ _ _ _

____Allura odwzajemniła uścisk, a Lance poczuł, jak dziewczyna uśmiecha się, łaskocząc go w ramię._ _ _ _

____— Wiem — odpowiedziała, odsuwając się. — Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż mi przykro. A teraz zmykaj, zanim ten wilk przeżuje nam połowę kadzideł w magazynie._ _ _ _

____Lance puścił oko do Allury i nacisnął klamkę._ _ _ _

____+++_ _ _ _

____Keith miał zbyt dużo pytań jak na jeden poranek. Dlaczego związanie z chowańcem pozbawiło go przytomności? Dlaczego przywołany wilk był opętany, skoro Lance wyraźnie powiedział, że istota będzie wyczerpana i na tyle słaba, żeby amulet nie zareagował? Czym w ogóle była ta czarna substancja, która wypłynęła z wilka? Czemu Keith był tak słaby po przeprowadzeniu prostego zaklęcia przywołania?_ _ _ _

____Wilk zapiszczał, wsuwając pysk pod jego dłoń._ _ _ _

____Całe ciało Keitha było obolałe i zmęczone. Potrafił trenować po kilkanaście godzin dziennie z potężnymi zaklęciami, a teraz wyczerpało go otwieranie wymiarów._ _ _ _

____Zacisnął dłoń na sierści chowańca. Nic z tego nie rozumiał._ _ _ _

____Jedynie skrzypienie zawiasów uprzedziło Keitha o nadejściu Lance’a. Stopy w skarpetkach poruszały się bezszelestnie po drewnianej podłodze, kiedy chłopak przyciągnął do siebie składne krzesło i usiadł przodem do oparcia, skupiając się na Keithie._ _ _ _

____— W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Keith zawahał się. Pytań było tak dużo, że sam nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, a widok Lance’a wcale mu nie pomagał. Keith od razu przypomniał sobie bladą, półprzezroczystą twarz chłopaka i oczy zwrócone do środka czaszki._ _ _ _

____Zamknął oczy, ponownie zatapiając palce w futrze wilka._ _ _ _

____— Wczoraj… podczas przywoływania chowańca coś weszło do naszego wymiaru razem z nim — powiedział Keith. — Ale kiedy rano chcieliśmy posprzątać jego truchło, wszystkie pozostałości znikły. Czy to coś… pojawiało się wcześniej w twojej wizji?_ _ _ _

____Lance zacisnął dłonie na oparciu krzesła._ _ _ _

____— Widziałem tylko moment, w którym mężczyzna o imieniu Shiro nakładał kamienie na ciało wilka. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, a trup na podłodze przypominał bardziej cień niż… rzeczywistą istotę. — Lance zawahał się. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że stracisz przytomność, Keith, dzięki bogom rozpaliłeś tę szałwię, inaczej…_ _ _ _

____— Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz. — Keith uniósł dłonie. — Skoro wtedy _nie wiedziałeś_ , że jest tam inna istota i nie wiedziałeś, że stracę przytomność, to jakim cudem teraz tak dobrze znasz sytuację, co? — Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w wieszcza. _ _ _ _

____— Długa historia. — Lance poprawił się na krześle. — To co nas w tej chwili interesuje, to to czym dokładnie jest to coś, co wlazło do naszego wymiaru i jak się tego pozbyć, bo — Lance machnął dłonią, uciszając potencjalne pytania klienta — mamy praktycznie sto procent szans że _tak_ , to żyje, _tak_ , jest na wolności i _tak_ , to nasz problem, żeby się tym zająć. _ _ _ _

____— _Nasz_ problem? — zapytał Keith, unosząc brwi. _ _ _ _

____— Nie wiem jaki dokładnie jest w tym mój udział, ale wszystkie wizje jakie miałem do tej pory utwierdzają mnie w przekonaniu, że mam przy tym coś do roboty. — Lance wzruszył ramionami, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze wizje z mężczyzną w czerwonej skórze. — Także wybacz, ale od tego momentu masz mnie na ogonie._ _ _ _

____Keith sapnął, opierając się o ścianę składziku._ _ _ _

____— Więc? Jak zamierzasz mi pomóc? — zapytał, patrząc na Lance’a z niezadowoleniem._ _ _ _

____— Biorę twój amulet, nurkuję, sprawdzam gdzie będzie nasza poczwara i w której rzeczywistości ją złapaliśmy, robimy magiczne mumbo jumbo i elegancko zamykamy sprawę. — Lance wstał z krzesła, otrzepał spodnie i wyciągnął dłoń do Keitha._ _ _ _

____Chłopak cofnął się na leżance, ochronnie przyciskając dłoń do amuletu._ _ _ _

____— Wiesz, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł — powiedział, ściskając kamień. — On jakby… nie lubi obcych._ _ _ _

____Lance machnął dłonią._ _ _ _

____— Po pierwsze, nie jestem chowańcem, więc nie zareaguje na mnie jak na zagrożenie, po drugie, nie mam złych zamiarów, a po trzecie, miałem z nim już kontakt. — Lance poruszył palcami, ponaglając Keitha. — No dawaj. — powiedział._ _ _ _

____Keith zmarszczył brwi, ale w końcu zdjął amulet, czując spanikowane szarpnięcie magii na skórze. Lance wyszczerzył się, podchodząc bliżej._ _ _ _

____— Nie mów, że nie uprzedzałem — powiedział Keith, podając mu kryształ._ _ _ _

____W pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało. Keith rozluźnił uścisk, pozwalając, by wisior lewitował nad jego dłonią, błyszcząc spokojną, ciepłą energią. Lance otworzył dłoń, próbując złapać amulet i… natychmiast ją cofnął, porażony wybuchem niekontrolowanego ognia dookoła kamienia._ _ _ _

____— On tak zawsze?! — wrzasnął, machając poparzoną dłonią i skacząc po maleńkim pomieszczeniu._ _ _ _

____— Yup. — Keith, znudzony, zacisnął pięść dookoła kamienia, natychmiast gasząc płomienie._ _ _ _

____— Więc jak do cholery w ogóle zrobiłeś z tego drania amulet?! — Lance piszczał, dmuchając na dłoń i krzywiąc się z bólu._ _ _ _

____— Właściwie to nieszczególnie musiałem — przyznał Keith, ponownie zakładając kryształ na szyję. Wstał z leżanki i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. — Tutaj — powiedział, podając Lance’owi mały flakon z niebieską substancją._ _ _ _

____Lance spojrzał na chłopaka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami._ _ _ _

____— Nosisz ze sobą środki na oparzenia? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— Szkolę się na bojowego maga ognia — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — To dość naturalne, że czasem komuś coś się nie uda, więc dobrze mieć je pod ręką. Nie żeby przydawały się jakoś często, zanim zacząłem nosić amulet — dodał._ _ _ _

____Lance przyjął flakon z nieufnością, patrząc pod światło na niebieski płyn. Keith prychnął, przypominając sobie twarz Lance’a chwilę przed chwyceniem potencjalnie niebezpiecznego przedmiotu. Mądra wiedźma po szkodzie._ _ _ _

____— Więc? — zapytał Keith._ _ _ _

____— Więc co? — Lance powoli rozsmarował płyn po zaognionej dłoni. Wyraz ulgi rozjaśnił jego twarz._ _ _ _

____— Więc… — zaczął Keith. — Jak zamierzasz stworzyć ten… drogowskaz, czy czymkolwiek jest to, czego używasz do wróżenia. Amulet nie działa._ _ _ _

____Lance oddał mu buteleczkę, łagodnie masując dłoń._ _ _ _

____— Masz talizman? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Keith pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając. Lance zmarszczył brwi._ _ _ _

____— Jakiekolwiek inne minerały, które regularnie nosisz przy ciele? Kwarce?_ _ _ _

____Keith ponownie pokręcił głową._ _ _ _

____— Tylko nóż od matki, ale wczoraj został skażony na tej istocie podczas ceremonii, więc…_ _ _ _

____— Idealnie! — Lance wyszczerzył się. — W tym momencie nie musimy nawet iść twoim tropem, mogę od razu prześledzić przyszłość tego stworzenia, także..._ _ _ _

____— Także, jak mówiłem, nóż od wczoraj leży w świętej wodzie z solą puryfikowaną — kontynuował Keith. — To nie był mój pomysł, Shiro spanikował, próbując się pozbyć wszystkiego, co może mieć związek z tą istotą._ _ _ _

____Lance jęknął, ściskając mostek nosa i zamykając oczy. Keith czekał cierpliwie na werdykt._ _ _ _

____— Cokolwiek z tworzyw naturalnych, co nosisz lub używasz ponad rok? Drewno, kości, różdżka z dzieciństwa, kostur do walki? — Lance wciąż nie otworzył oczu._ _ _ _

____— Walczę za pomocą noża i gestów, nie używam niczego z kości ani drewna, a najbliższy naturze jest skórzany notes, który dostałem od Shiro dwa miesiące temu. — Keith założył ręce na piersi, po raz kolejny opierając się o ścianę._ _ _ _

____Wróżbita usiadł, wpatrując się w podłogę._ _ _ _

____— Pamiętnik albo osobisty grimoire byłby w porządku, ale dwumiesięczny notes będzie bezużyteczny — jęknął Lance. — Zaraz. — Poderwał głowę. — Jak długo masz tę czerwoną kurtkę?_ _ _ _

____Keith zmarszczył brwi._ _ _ _

____— Skąd wiesz o…?_ _ _ _

____— Nieważne. — Lance zerwał się, sprawiając, że wilk uniósł łeb. — Gdzie jest ta kurtka? To nowy zakup?_ _ _ _

____— Należała do mojego ojca. — Keith łagodnie uspokoił chowańca. — Więc mam ją właściwie odkąd pamiętam. I tak, jest ze skóry naturalnej._ _ _ _

____— W takim razie idziemy po kurtkę. — Lance złożył krzesło i złapał za kilka paczek kadzidła._ _ _ _

____— Idzie… _my_? — zapytał Keith. — Dokąd? _ _ _ _

____— A gdzie ją masz? — Lance chwycił za klamkę._ _ _ _

____— W domu. — Keith miał złe przeczucia._ _ _ _

____— W takim razie idziemy do twojego domu — odparł Lance._ _ _ _

____+++_ _ _ _

____Keith stał przed furtką, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełnił błąd._ _ _ _

____Oto był, przed wejściem do własnego domu, z kosmicznym wilkiem śliniącym mu mały palec dłoni, paczką kadzideł pod pachą i zdyszanym wróżbitą wypluwającym płuca na chodniku. Miał nadzieję, że Shiro nie ma w domu._ _ _ _

____— Czy ty… zawsze… musisz… chodzić tak… szybko? — Lance stęknął, zaciskając dłoń na prętach drzwiczek._ _ _ _

____— To było absolutnie normalne tempo chodu, Lance. — Keith poklepał wilka po łbie i poprawił chwyt na paczce kadzideł._ _ _ _

____Lance spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i mruknął coś pod nosem, powoli prostując się przed bramką. Keith odetchnął, skupiając się na polu ochronnym domu i pchnął barierę, pozwalając, by dom rozpoznał jego energię. Furtka rozchyliła się, zapraszając go do środka._ _ _ _

____— Idziesz, czy nie? — zapytał, przepuszczając wilka w wejściu._ _ _ _

____Lance wciąż sapał, ale rozejrzał się z ciekawością, przechodząc przez ogród. Thace powoli przygotowywał ogród ziołowy na nadejście zimy, przycinając ostatnie rośliny i przygotowując je do suszenia. Keith zapomniał ostatnio poprosić go o spis zapasów, a biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze uszczuplenie ilości białej szałwii w domu, będzie musiał wybrać się na zakupy._ _ _ _

____— Macie własne szklarnie? — zapytał Lance._ _ _ _

____Keith odwrócił się, łagodnie pchając drzwi wejściowe._ _ _ _

____— Tak, czemu?_ _ _ _

____— Ja i Allura nie mamy wystarczająco dużo miejsca na patio, żeby postawić szklarnię. — Lance uśmiechnął się, przekraczając próg. — Więc trzymamy wszystko na piętrze sklepu pod magicznymi słońcami i modlimy się, żeby mandragory nie dojrzały w nocy. Sąsiedzi by nas zabili._ _ _ _

____Keith parsknął._ _ _ _

____— To dlatego macie wygłuszony sklep? Przez mandragory w domu? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Lance wyszczerzył się, zdejmując buty._ _ _ _

____— Zauważyłeś? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— Oczywiście że tak. Magia kumuluje się tam jak w słoiku. Nie miałem pojęcia o takich właściwościach zwykłych paneli wygłuszających — powiedział Keith z uznaniem._ _ _ _

____— Wujek Allury na to wpadł. Jako dziecko Allura miała problem ze skupieniem przy wejściu między rzeczywistościami, więc żeby mogła w spokoju ćwiczyć nurkowanie, wygłuszył jej pokój. Nie mieli pojęcia, że to zwiększy jej możliwości podróżowania — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami._ _ _ _

____Keith wskazał na schody przy wejściu._ _ _ _

____— Gotowy? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____+++_ _ _ _

____Lance zawahał się, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Tak jak sądził, dom był ogromny, wypełniony starymi meblami i mocą wielu pokoleń magów. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Keith nie miał żadnego przedmiotu napełnionego jego aurą, nie w domu takim jak ten._ _ _ _

____A potem wszedł do jego pokoju._ _ _ _

____Niemal wszystkie przedmioty w środku zostały wykonane z tworzyw sztucznych. Plastikowe krzesła, biurko oklejone czymś-udającym-drewno, łóżko przypominające tanie meble z IKEA, dokładnie takie, jakich używała jego rodzina._ _ _ _

____Lance wyjrzał na korytarz, rzucając okiem na puszyste, cenne dywany i eleganckie, mahoniowe stoliki służące tylko do ustawienia na nich wazonów z kwiatami. Wrócił do pokoju, patrząc na Keitha z uniesioną brwią._ _ _ _

____— Jako dziecko nie kontrolowałem aury podczas snu — powiedział Keith, widząc pytającą minę drugiego chłopaka. — Więc w ramach bezpieczeństwa pozbyliśmy się wszystkiego, co mogłoby magazynować moją energię._ _ _ _

____Lance spojrzał na pokój jeszcze raz, czując się obco. Takie środowisko było skrajnie nieprzyjemne dla każdej normalnej wiedźmy. Jego dom praktycznie nie miał elementów z tworzyw sztucznych, wypełniony drewnem i miękkimi, gęstymi tkaninami._ _ _ _

____Westchnął, rozglądając się za jakimkolwiek punktem do wejścia w trans. Łóżko wyglądało na jedyne sensowne miejsce._ _ _ _

____— Ilu kadzideł będziesz potrzebował? — zapytał Keith._ _ _ _

____— W tym pomieszczeniu prawdopodobnie wszystkich. — Lance rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. — Cztery wiązki w każdym rogu pokoju, reszta przy łóżku. Okna zamknięte, a jeśli masz żaluzje, przydałoby się je zasunąć._ _ _ _

____Keith skinął głową, podając Lance’owi paczkę i chwytając za kurtkę wiszącą w rogu pokoju._ _ _ _

____— Jakieś świece? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Lance pokręcił głową, po raz pierwszy wpatrując się w czerwoną skórę._ _ _ _

____— Nie potrzebuję. Przydają się tylko przy wykonywaniu skoku w skażonych miejscach — odpowiedział._ _ _ _

____Pracowali w ciszy przez następne piętnaście minut, kiedy Lance w końcu uznał, że takie stanowisko pracy mu wystarczy. Keith zmarszczył nos, czując kadzidło powoli wypełniające powietrze._ _ _ _

____Lance usiadł na łóżku i ściągnął skarpetki._ _ _ _

____— Jak długo to potrwa? — zapytał Keith._ _ _ _

____— Około dwadzieścia minut na wejście w trans, mniej więcej pół godziny sprawdzania rzeczywistości i do dziesięciu minut na powrót. Czasami nie udaje mi się sprawdzić dokładnej daty od razu, dlatego sam etap poszukiwań może przeciągnąć się dłużej — powiedział, siadając na łóżku po turecku._ _ _ _

____Keith wyglądał na zmieszanego._ _ _ _

____— Ostatnio całość zajęła ci pięć minut — powiedział._ _ _ _

____— Tak, bo przez większość dnia wykonywałem głęboki skok. — Lance poprawił się, sprawdzając, czy kurtka jest gdzieś w pobliżu. — Skoki przypominają zasypianie. Jeśli ktoś wyrwie cię z głębokiego snu w nocy, ponowne zaśnięcie zajmie ci tylko chwilę. Jeśli zrobiłeś sobie tylko drzemkę w ciągu dnia, czyli płytki i krótki skok, będziesz musiał poświęcić dłuższą chwilę na przygotowanie się do kolejnego tego samego dnia._ _ _ _

____Keith drgnął, zaskoczony._ _ _ _

____— Więc jak dużo czasu możesz spędzić w transie? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Lance zastanowił się chwilę._ _ _ _

____— Maksymalna bezpieczna długość skoku w warunkach domowych wynosi dwadzieścia godzin. Jeśli konieczne jest wykonanie dłuższego skoku, wróżbita musi się do niego przygotować wcześniej i zapisać do kliniki, bo połączenia dłuższe niż doba zwykle skutkują skrajnym wycieńczeniem ciała. W warunkach pracy maksymalna długość skoku to około osiem godzin, czyli dla klienta mogę sprawdzić przyszłość maksymalnie do okresu miesiąca. — Lance uśmiechnął się._ _ _ _

____— Czyli sam możesz sprawdzić przyszłość do trzech miesięcy naprzód? — zapytał Keith._ _ _ _

____— To umowna długość — potwierdził Lance. — Jeśli wiem, w jaki sposób nawigować po wydarzeniach i dobrze znam osobę, w której przyszłość nurkuję, mogę sprawdzić więcej potencjalnych możliwości w krótszym czasie. Łatwiej jest odrzucić wybory, których na pewno nie podejmie, więc, jednocześnie, przepowiedzenie przyszłości będzie bardziej celne._ _ _ _

____— A… głębokość skoków? — Keith pochylił się w stronę łóżka._ _ _ _

____Lance spojrzał na wysokość dymu w pokoju. Mieli jeszcze chwilę, zanim osiągnie wymaganą gęstość, więc właściwie mógł zająć Keitha jeszcze przez moment._ _ _ _

____— Płytkimi skokami zwykle określamy skoki, które mają nam pomóc znaleźć możliwość. Służą do odnalezienia zaginionych rzeczy, sprawdzenia potencjalnych opcji, przyśpieszenia jakiś konkretnych zdarzeń, które mają szansę zaistnieć. Najpłytsze i najkrótsze skoki pomagają nam sprawdzić tylko krótkoterminowe konsekwencje. — Lance zmarszczył brwi. — Głębokie skoki… — Lance zamyślił się na chwilę. — To sprawdzanie kolejnych możliwości wybranego działania. Pierwsza decyzja jest jak pień drzewa, które rośnie w górę, tworząc gałęzie, coraz wyższe i cieńsze. Tylko że przyszłość, w przeciwieństwie do drzewa, nie ma końca. Dlatego im dłużej podążasz za gałęziami i im dłużej sprawdzasz możliwości tym głębsze i trudniejsze są skoki. Zresztą, sprawdzanie tak głębokich warstw zwykle nie ma sensu._ _ _ _

____— Dlaczego? — zapytał Keith._ _ _ _

____— Bo teraźniejszość cały czas się zmienia — odpowiedział Lance, wzruszając ramionami. — Wykonanie głębokiego skoku do jednej możliwości daje ci cały ogląd sytuacji, jaka może się wydarzyć w jednym, konkretnym przypadku, ale w czasie kiedy ty leżysz, sprawdzając te opcje, ktoś mógł już podjąć decyzję, która wykluczy zaistnienie całego pnia w naszej rzeczywistości. — Lance podniósł wzrok na Keitha. — Więc tak, wykonywanie głębokich skoków jest w większości bezsensowne._ _ _ _

____Keith oparł się o krzesło przy łóżku._ _ _ _

____— Więc po co w ogóle je robić? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Lance sięgnął po kurtkę i powoli zacisnął na niej palce, rozpoznając ciepłą aurę Keitha._ _ _ _

____— Bo czasami zaistnienie zdarzenia nie ma znaczenia — powiedział Lance. — Przyszłość istnieje dzięki ludziom i może się zmienić w jednej chwili tylko dlatego, że ktoś podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję. Ale sami ludzie zwykle istnieją, oczywiście w większości przypadków, bez względu na te zdarzenia. Czasami znalezienie przewodnika wystarczy, żeby udało się osiągnąć cel nawet bez względu na zmianę przyszłości._ _ _ _

____— Czyli że taki przewodnik może… — zaczął Keith._ _ _ _

____— O, nienienienie, wystarczy. — Lance zmienił pozycję, prostując nogi i mocniej zaciskając dłonie na kurtce. — Muszę wejść zanim dym opadnie, a w tym tempie będziemy musieli wracać do Allury po więcej kadzidła. Dość pytań._ _ _ _

____— Więc co ja mam teraz ze sobą zrobić? — Keith skrzywił się._ _ _ _

____— Nie wiem, idź porzucać patyk ze swoim przerośniętym psem. — Lance wyszczerzył się. — To trochę zajmie._ _ _ _

____Keith westchnął, puszczając oparcie krzesła i jęknął, prostując plecy._ _ _ _

____— Wracam za godzinę, Lance. Jeśli wciąż nie będziesz miał odpowiedzi, zabieram kurtkę i szukam sobie innego wróżbity — powiedział, otwierając drzwi._ _ _ _

____Lance wystawił język, obserwując, jak Keith przepuszcza wilka w drzwiach i cicho wychodzi z pokoju. Powoli położył się, głęboko oddychając dymem kadzidła i skupił się na aurze kurtki. Nawet mimo dymu czuł głęboki, piżmowy zapach jej właściciela, ciepłą energię otaczającą poduszki i koce na których leżał. Nawet mimo plastiku, aura Keitha wciąż drgała w powietrzu._ _ _ _

____Lance uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy zamiast na kadzidle, skupiając się na zapachu przedmiotów wokół niego. Miał nadzieję, że to będzie krótka podróż._ _ _ _

____+++_ _ _ _

____Kadzidła zdążyły zgasnąć, pozostawiając po sobie tylko słaby ślad zapachu w powietrzu, a Keith wciąż siedział z palcami zagubionymi w sierści wilka, patrząc na chłopaka leżącego spokojnie z jego kurtką w uścisku._ _ _ _

____Minęły dwie godziny od jego wejścia do pokoju, czyli łącznie trzy od chwili, kiedy Lance zaczął przeszukiwać przyszłość. Keith nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Czy można się zgubić w trakcie przeszukiwania przyszłości? Utonąć? Lance w sumie dość często nazywał podróże nurkowaniem. Czy tam się da utknąć na stałe?_ _ _ _

____Keith po raz kolejny łagodnie ogrzał powietrze dookoła Lance’a. Jęknął, żałując, że zamiast pytać o mechanizmy podróży, nie zapytał, w jaki sposób wyciągnąć człowieka z tego stanu. To zaczynało być irytujące._ _ _ _

____Lance… wyglądał tak bezbronnie, kiedy był w transie. Cichy i nieruchomy, przypominał bardziej posąg niż żywego człowieka. Palce zaciśnięte na kryształach musiały sinieć mu z zimna, a wielogodzinne opuszczanie ciała nie mogło mieć dobrego wpływu na zdrowie. Keith skrzywił się, myśląc o tym ciele w trumnie, wśród kwiatów i lamentu rodziny. Lance nigdy nie powinien tak wyglądać. Nigdy._ _ _ _

____Wróżbita poruszył się, łagodnie ściskając kurtkę. Keith wyprostował się na krześle, czekając, aż chłopak wróci do żywych, ale Lance tylko przewrócił się na bok… i chrapnął. Keith zamrugał, kompletnie zdezorientowany._ _ _ _

____— Lance…? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____Lance poprawił tylko uchwyt na kurtce i mruknął, zatapiając nos w skórze. Keith sapnął, czując ciepło na policzkach._ _ _ _

____— Lance, do cholery! — krzyknął, potrząsając ramieniem chłopaka. — Ty tak poważnie?_ _ _ _

____Lance jęknął, powoli otwierając oczy i wpatrując się, zaspany w Keitha._ _ _ _

____— Nie dasz mi nawet pięciu minut? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— Spałeś w pracy. — Keith wskazał oskarżycielsko na łóżko._ _ _ _

____— Mówiłem, że wyjście z transu potrafi zająć kilka minut — odpowiedział Lance, powoli przeciągając się w pościeli._ _ _ _

____Lance sięgnął po dłoń Keitha i łagodnie zacisnął palce. Ręka wróżbity była lodowata, a kiedy zacisnął dłoń, właściciel wilka poczuł sztywność stawów i mięśni._ _ _ _

____— Widzisz? Zero spania. — Lance ponownie przytulił kurtkę._ _ _ _

____Keith usiadł, ponownie czując ciepło na policzkach. Nie podobały mu się te reakcje. To tylko głupia dłoń, głupia męska wróżka, głupia domowa atmosfera i bardzo, bardzo głupie zasłonięte rolety._ _ _ _

____Wilk oparł łeb o kolana Keitha._ _ _ _

_____Tak, właśnie._ — pomyślał. — _Pora wziąć się w garść.__ _ _ _

____— Więc? — zapytał. — Widziałeś cokolwiek?_ _ _ _

____Lance otworzył oczy, ale na razie nie poruszył się na łóżku._ _ _ _

____— Jeśli wszystko pójdzie idealnie, załatwimy go we wtorek w nocy — powiedział. — Jeśli wszystko pójdzie źle, nie dostaniemy go aż do nocy Samhain, kiedy, cóż, on dostanie nas._ _ _ _

____— Jeśli pójdzie źle? — Keith bezwiednie położył dłoń na łbie wilka._ _ _ _

____Lance westchnął._ _ _ _

____— Najczęściej pojawiały się trzy ataki. Pierwszy zawsze rozpoczyna się w oceanarium, a potem w zależności od tego, czy rekin zginie czy nie, następuje atak na kolejne zwierzę lub człowieka. Jeśli ta… istota pożywi się człowiekiem, praktycznie nie mamy już szansy jej zatrzymać. W noc Samhain będzie próbowała rozedrzeć barierę między naszym światem, a tym, z którego pochodzi ona i twój wilk, a wtedy zaleje nas horda fioletowych potworów z mało pokojowymi zamiarami._ _ _ _

____Keith jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach._ _ _ _

____— Mamy jakiś plan?_ _ _ _

____— W pierwszej kolejności zakupy. — Lance w końcu podniósł się, spuszczając bose stopy na podłogę. — Musimy odwiedzić pewnego kolekcjonera kryształów._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____+++_ _ _ _

____— Hunk? — Lance otworzył drzwi sklepu z lekkim wahaniem. — Jesteś tu?_ _ _ _

____Sklep zwykle był zamknięty w niedzielę, żeby umożliwić Hunkowi i Shay dłuższe wyprawy po kryształy, ale tym razem Shay wolała zostać w domu i odpocząć przed zbieraniem kamieni duchowych. Noc Samhain dla większości magicznej populacji była bardzo pracowitym dniem._ _ _ _

____Lance wsunął się do sklepu, ostrożnie omijając gabloty z minerałami. Hunk nie lubił, kiedy klienci dotykali towaru przed zakupem, bo pozbycie się śladów energetycznych z niektórych kamieni owocowało tygodniem leżakowania w soli puryfikowanej._ _ _ _

____— Jestem na zapleczu! — Usłyszał Lance._ _ _ _

____Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem przez drzwi wejściowe, sprawdzając, czy Keitha nie było gdzieś w pobliżu i przeszedł przez ladę, kierując się na zaplecze._ _ _ _

____— Znalazłeś coś? — zapytał, widząc sylwetkę Hunka między półkami._ _ _ _

____— Tak, Lance, ale najpierw załóż rękawiczki, proszę. — Hunk odwrócił się w stronę Lance’a, dźwigając kosz z różowym kwarcem._ _ _ _

____Lance sięgnął pod ladę, chwytając bawełniane rękawiczki i naciągnął je, patrząc na przyjaciela._ _ _ _

____— Nowa dostawa różowych? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— Tak, przyszedł kwarc różowy, rodonit afrykański, chyba trochę akwamarynów… — zaczął Hunk._ _ _ _

____— Brzmi jak typowy zestaw nastolatki przed walentynkami — roześmiał się Lance._ _ _ _

____— Tak… Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdzie trochę chiastolitu, bo w Halloween zawsze następuje fala zatuć klątwami, ale zamówienie wciąż nie przyszło. — Hunk odstawił kosz na ladę i odetchnął z ulgą. — Więc? Tektyt, tak? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— Dokładnie. — Lance oparł się o ladę. — Jeden, duży tektyt z kolorowymi skazami._ _ _ _

____— Nie przypominam sobie nic takiego. — Hunk zamyślił się, przechodząc w głąb sklepu. — Jak duży był ten tektyt?_ _ _ _

____— Mniej więcej wielkości pięści. — Lance podążył za Hunkiem._ _ _ _

____— I miał różnokolorowe skazy? Jesteś absolutnie pewien? — Hunk odwrócił się w stronę Lance’a._ _ _ _

____— Yup, czerwone, żółte, zielone i chyba niebieskie. — Hunk nagle się zatrzymał, sprawiając, że Lance wpadł mu na plecy._ _ _ _

____— Lance, przyznaj się, że znowu spałeś w pracy, zamiast wykonywać porządną robotę. — Hunk odwrócił się. — Masz pojęcie, ile związków chemicznych musiałoby się spalić w tym tektycie, żeby powstało to coś, o czym mówisz?_ _ _ _

____Lance potarł nos._ _ _ _

____— Nie wiem, dużo? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— To niemożliwe, Lance — westchnął Hunk. — A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem by się stało, to pamiętałbym tak charakterystyczny kamień. Jesteś pewny, że to był tektyt?_ _ _ _

____— Widziałem ten kamień tylko w momencie aktywacji, Hunk. Mocne światło, nacisk na użytkownika, zdolność wiązania duchów kosmicznych… — Lance wyliczał na palcach._ _ _ _

____— Brzmi jak tektyt. — Hunk zastanowił się. — Ale w tym momencie powinieneś mieć do czynienia też z wzmocnieniem więzi telepatycznej. Widziałeś coś takiego?_ _ _ _

____— To był moment ceremonii, Hunk. — Lance założył ręce na piersi. — Wszystko co w ogóle dało się zobaczyć, to dużo białego światła i umierający kosmiczny cień. Nie mam nawet pojęcia, które z nas aktywowało ten kamień, ja czy Keith._ _ _ _

____Hunk ponownie westchnął i otworzył szufladę jednej z szaf._ _ _ _

____— To wszystko co mam, jeśli chodzi o tektyt — powiedział._ _ _ _

____Lance jęknął, widząc pięć małych odłamków._ _ _ _

____— Jesteś pewny, że to wszystko?_ _ _ _

____— Tektyty nie rosną na drzewach. — Hunk wzruszył ramionami._ _ _ _

____— Cóż, Hunk, spadają z nieba. — Lance wyszczerzył się, sięgając po minerały. Kamień z wizji w ogóle nie przypominał żadnego z tych, które trzymał w dłoniach. Zgadzał się ogólny kolor i porowatość, ale tamta sztuka była o wiele większa i miała małe plamki kolorowych skaz, świecące razem z kamieniem. Te były kompletnie czyste._ _ _ _

____— Ten koleś, Keith… — Hunk odwrócił się, zamykając szufladę. — To ten sam, który wytrącił ci drogowskaz z dłoni w piątek?_ _ _ _

____Lance skrzywił się, przypominając sobie uczucie duszenia._ _ _ _

____— Taaak… — odpowiedział z wahaniem._ _ _ _

____— I teraz spotykasz się z nim po raz kolejny tylko dlatego, że wpakowałeś go na minę z chowańcem i masz wyrzuty sumienia? — Hunk oparł się o szafę._ _ _ _

____— Nie mam wyrzutów sumienia! — Lance uciekł wzrokiem. — Po prostu każda wizja łapania tego cienia zawierała mnie jako integralną część powodzenia zadania, więc nie mogłem tak po prostu stwierdzić że spoko, facet, radź sobie sam, okej? — Lance zarumienił się._ _ _ _

____— Lance. — Hunk założył ręce na piersi. — Po prostu uważasz, że jest przystojny._ _ _ _

____— Nie jest przystojny! — zaskrzeczał Lance._ _ _ _

____— Więc co, bogaty? Dobrze ustawiony dziedzic rodu Gane? — Hunk uniósł brew._ _ _ _

____— Hunk! — Lance zrobił się purpurowy._ _ _ _

____— Lance, znam cię od podstawówki. Co jest takiego w tym kolesiu, że marnujesz czas na łapanie jakiegoś kosmicznego cholerstwa, zamiast szukać swojej bratniej…_ _ _ _

____— Keith jest przewodnikiem! — wykrztusił Lance. — Kiedy wziąłem chryzotyl Allury i zrobiłem głęboki skok w pracy, to jego widziałem nad cysterną. To Keith jest przewodnikiem._ _ _ _

____Hunk się wyprostował._ _ _ _

____— Widziałeś go z tą dziewczyną? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— Nie. — Lance potarł kark, spuszczając wzrok. — Wiesz, że bym ci powiedział, gdyby pojawiła się w jeszcze jednej wizji. To był skok z prośbą o drogę._ _ _ _

____— Więc… widziałeś coś jeszcze? — zapytał Hunk._ _ _ _

____— Szukałem czegoś — przyznał Lance. — W większości to były po prostu bezsensowne urywki miasta z wielu rzeczywistości. Zawsze kiedy prosiłem o wskazanie, gdzie jest ta dziewczyna, wizje prowadzą mnie do Allury._ _ _ _

____— Nie zastanawiałeś się, czy to nie Allura jest właśnie tą dziewczyną, Lance? — Hunk potarł dłonią twarz._ _ _ _

____— Huuunk, rozmawialiśmy o tym. — Lance skrzywił się. — To nie była Allura._ _ _ _

____— Ale może jednak… — Hunk pochylił się._ _ _ _

____— To nie jest Allura. — Lance machnął dłonią, przeciskając się obok Hunka. — Allura nigdy by nie ścięła włosów do karku i nie przefarbowała się na czarno._ _ _ _

____— Sam mówiłeś, że było ciemno — zauważył Hunk._ _ _ _

____— Wciąż nie tak ciemno, żebym pomylił Allurę z kimkolwiek innym, Hunk. — Lance rozłożył tektyty na ladzie i sięgnął po jeden z aksamitnych woreczków._ _ _ _

____— To było dziesięć lat temu, Lance. — Hunk położył dłonie na biodrach. — A ty wciąż nie możesz znaleźć żadnej wskazówki, bezpośrednio dotyczącej akurat tej dziewczyny. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przez te dziesięć lat mogła umrzeć, wyemigrować, znaleźć sobie męża… — Hunk jęknął._ _ _ _

____— Wiem! — Lance zacisnął dłoń na woreczku. — Wiem — dodał spokojniej. — Po prostu wierzę, że ta wizja miała jakiś większy sens, niż tylko czterdzieści pięć dni bezsensownej śpiączki pełnej niebieskich lwów, Hunk._ _ _ _

____— Wiem, stary. — Hunk położył dłoń na ramieniu Lance’a. — Po prostu… Wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że przyszłość potrafi zmienić się w minutę. Dziesięć lat to strasznie dużo czasu na zmiany, wiesz?_ _ _ _

____Lance westchnął, odkładając woreczek._ _ _ _

____— Wiem._ _ _ _

____Hunk ścisnął dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka._ _ _ _

____— Lance, po prostu chciałbym, żebyś wiedział… że nie jesteś niewolnikiem tamtej wizji. Może dobrze byłoby się otworzyć na nowe możliwości._ _ _ _

____— Jak na przykład? — Lance w końcu spojrzał na Hunka i uniósł brew._ _ _ _

____Drzwi sklepu otworzyły się, wpuszczając chłodne, październikowe powietrze do środka. Keith przytrzymał drzwi, przepuszczając wilka i wszedł, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. Hunk puścił ramię Lance’a._ _ _ _

____— O wilkach mowa — wyszeptał._ _ _ _

____Lance spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem i odwrócił się, machając do nowoprzybyłych._ _ _ _

____— Przepraszam za spóźnienie. — Keith zamknął za sobą drzwi. — Zgubiliśmy się przy przejściu. Byłem pewny, że ten adres jest po drugiej stronie skrzyżowania._ _ _ _

____— Nie ma problemu. — Hunk uśmiechnął się życzliwie i wszedł za ladę. — To nie tak, że gdzieś się dzisiaj wybieram._ _ _ _

____Lance przewrócił oczami i oparł się o ladę._ _ _ _

____— Keith, to Hunk. Prowadzi ten sklep i był tak miły, żeby mi dzisiaj pomóc. Hunk, to Keith, człowiek, który prawie wysłał mnie na tamten świat._ _ _ _

____— Miło mi. — Hunk podał dłoń klientowi i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. — To wszystkie tektyty jakie w tym momencie mamy i biorąc pod uwagę porę roku, nie ma większej szansy na powiększenie asortymentu. Musicie dać sobie radę z tym, co jest._ _ _ _

____Keith zmarszczył brwi._ _ _ _

____— Nie mówiłeś, że był wielkości pięści? — zapytał Lance’a._ _ _ _

____— Mówiłem. — Lance patrzył na kamienie z kwaśną miną. — A zwykle wszystkie kamienie, jakie widuję w wizjach, musiały kiedyś przejść przez ręce Hunka. To jedyny sklep z minerałami magicznymi w tym mieście._ _ _ _

____— Więc… co teraz? — Keith patrzył na minerały pełen wątpliwości._ _ _ _

____— Na razie weźmiemy to, co jest, a w domu spróbuję zanurkować jeszcze raz i sprawdzić, skąd konkretnie wziąłem ten kamień. — Lance podniósł odłamek i obejrzał go dokładnie. — Jest szansa, żebyś zrobił z nich wisiory? — zapytał Hunka._ _ _ _

____— Jasne, daj mi pięć minut. — Hunk chwycił kamienie i ruszył z nimi na zaplecze. — Wolisz plecionki, czy po prostu wywiercić w nich dziurki?_ _ _ _

____Lance spojrzał wymownie na amulet zwisający z szyi Keitha._ _ _ _

____— Przewierć je. Nie zamierzam zaplatać kolejnego amuletu za każdym razem, kiedy będziemy mieli niekontrolowany samozapłon._ _ _ _

____Hunk spojrzał pytająco na Lance’a, ale nie wnikał. Mężczyźni zostali sami, a w sklepie zapadła cisza._ _ _ _

____— Kiedy masz to szkolenie bojowe z chowańcem? — Lance zdjął bawełniane rękawiczki i odłożył je na ladę._ _ _ _

____— Jutro rano. — Keith spojrzał na wilka. — Próbowaliśmy trenować dzisiaj, ale mamy jeszcze problemy z komunikacją._ _ _ _

____Wilk podniósł głowę, patrząc na właściciela z urazą. Keith uśmiechnął się._ _ _ _

____— W porządku, ja mam problemy z komunikacją — powiedział._ _ _ _

____— Macie dwa dni na dogadanie się przed pierwszym atakiem. — Lance uniósł brwi._ _ _ _

____— Potrafiłem walczyć i bez chowańca. — Keith wzruszył ramionami. — Więc to nie będzie jakiś większy problem._ _ _ _

____Dźwięk wiertła rozdarł ciszę w sklepie. Wilk drgnął, nadstawiając uszu._ _ _ _

____— Keith, ja… um — zaczął Lance. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie będę jakoś szczególnie pomocny na miejscu, prawda?_ _ _ _

____Keith spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony._ _ _ _

____— Tak, oczywiście. Szczerze mówiąc w ogóle nie spodziewałem się ciebie na miejscu — powiedział. — To nie tak, że wróżbita może w ogóle w czymkolwiek pomóc._ _ _ _

____Lance oburzył się._ _ _ _

____— Twierdzisz, że jestem bezsilny czy jak?_ _ _ _

____— Em… — Keith zawahał się, wpatrując w Lance’a. — Tak?_ _ _ _

____Lance nabrał powietrza w płuca, gotowy do wyprowadzenia Keitha z błędu, kiedy z zaplecza przestały dochodzić odgłosy wiertarki._ _ _ _

____— Chłopaki? — zawołał Hunk. — Myślę, że musicie to zobaczyć._ _ _ _

____Lance zamknął usta i obszedł ladę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Keitha._ _ _ _

____— To nie tak, że odpuściłem, jasne? — powiedział._ _ _ _

____— Jasne, jasne. — Keith przewrócił oczami, podążając za Lance’em._ _ _ _

____Hunk podniósł maskę przeciwpyłową i podniósł jeden z odłamków do światła. Lance zmarszczył brwi._ _ _ _

____— Coś nie tak? — zapytał._ _ _ _

____— Chyba jednak nie spałeś podczas tej wizji, Lance — powiedział Hunk, podając Lance’owi minerał._ _ _ _

____Keith pochylił się nad ramieniem chłopaka, wpatrując w grudkę w jego dłoniach._ _ _ _

____— Co masz na myśli? — Lance uniósł kamyk i obrócił go w palcach._ _ _ _

____Keith zmarszczył brwi, a Lance odetchnął głęboko, dostrzegając jasne, błękitne odblaski na powierzchni całego kamienia. Podniósł wzrok na Hunka w niemym pytaniu._ _ _ _

____— Część zewnętrzna odpadła podczas wiercenia. — Hunk wzruszył ramionami. — Ale spójrz na to. — Hunk wskazał na resztę odłamków na stole roboczym._ _ _ _

____Zielone, żółte, czerwone i czarne ślady mieniły się w odblasku lampy. Hunk oparł się o stół._ _ _ _

____— Proszę bardzo, oto twój zaginiony tektyt, Lance — powiedział z uśmiechem._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za uwagę! Mam nadzieję że zostaniecie ze mną do kolejnej partii, bo jesteśmy już na etapie edycji :D
> 
> Tymczasem mam dla Was  
> Nikomu Niepotrzebne Ciekawostki część 1
> 
> 1\. Lance i Hunk znają się od podstawówki i mieszkają razem w wynajętym mieszkaniu. Pidge i Matt są rodzeństwem pracującym nad inżynierią roślin (współpracowali z Hunkiem przy niektórych projektach), ale Lance poznał Pidge dopiero rok temu, kiedy pomagał jej rodzinie zdjąć klątwę z gaju w którym pracują. Z Mattem znają się dłużej.  
> PS. Holtowie są bardzo dziani. 
> 
> 2\. Edukacja po Pierwszym Wybuchu Magii została gruntownie zreformowana. Dzieci magiczne i niemagiczne chodzą do jednej szkoły tylko do zakończenia podstawówki - potem magowie zaczynają collage przygotowujący do zawodu i różni się on długością w zależności od wymaganej profesji. Keith jest tutaj trzy lata starszy niż Lance, ale wciąż został mu rok do zakończenia kursu, natomiast Lance już od roku pracuje na pełnym etacie. Wcześniej spędzał czas w biurze Allury w ramach praktyk. 
> 
> 3\. Kamienie które wymienia na początku Shiro to kolejno:  
> Opal- jest kamieniem leczącym i ochronnym. Szamani używali go do podróży w inne wymiary, licząc na bezpieczny powrót.  
> Unakit - znany od dawnych czasów kamień z gatunku kamieni ochronnych i leczących.  
> Jego magia manifestuje się tym, że wspomaga tworzenie nowych wizji, medytację i wizualizację lepszego życia.  
> Merlinit - kamień magiczny, wzmacniający, dający moc wojownika, kojarzący się z dawnymi magami i czarownikami.  
> Jego magia manifestuje się tym, że pozwala radzić sobie z życiowymi wyzwaniami z mocą wojownika, napełnia wytrzymałością, odwagą i wewnętrzną mocą,  
> Rodonit - Rodonit jest kamieniem leczącym i poprawiającym relacje partnerskie i rodzinne. Jego magia manifestuje się tym, że ma on pozytywny wpływ na miłość i związki, a w niepewności co do czyichś uczuć, wprowadza równowagę i chroni przed zranieniem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Jeśli chcesz go dorwać, musisz to zrobić tutaj. — Lance znowu zapatrzył się w światła korytarza ewakuacyjnego, ale nie wiedział, czemu to miejsce tak go interesowało. Przez kontrast między światłami?  
> Zmrużył oczy. Wydawało mu się, czy światła zaczęły migotać?
> 
> Keith spiął się, powoli wyciągając sztylet zza pleców i spojrzał na Lance’a, przykładając palec do ust.
> 
> — Zostań tu, dobrze? — powiedział.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Świeży i cieplutki chapter drugi gotowy do czytania! Przepraszam że trwało to tak długo, ale kompletnie zapomniałam o urodzinach Keitha i większość czasu spędziłam na rysowaniu arta zamiast pisaniu, sprawiając że mój edytor był bardzo smutny (dajcie Ali trochę miłości, bo to głównie dzięki niej ten fic w ogóle powstaje!). Dzięki za kudosy i komentarz pod poprzednim postem, wasze reakcje naprawdę motywacyjnie kopią mnie w tyłek ;)
> 
> PS. Będzie fluff. Zostańcie z nami.

Lance stał, wpatrując się tępo w odłamki. 

— Jak? — jęknął, patrząc na grudki. — To miał być jeden kamień! 

Keith zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się minerałom na stole. 

— Da się w ogóle złapać jednego ducha w pięć różnych kamieni? — zapytał z wahaniem. 

— Nie — powiedział Hunk, pocierając nos. — Prawdopodobnie musiałbyś go podzielić, a w przypadku bytu duchowego tak duże uszkodzenie spowodowałoby dezintegrację całej istoty. 

— Widziałem. Cały. Kamień — powiedział Lance, po raz kolejny wskazując na blat. 

Hunk westchnął i oparł się o stół. 

— Chcesz je skleić czy jak? — zapytał. 

— A w ogóle się da? — Lance podniósł wzrok. 

— Oczywiście że się da, Lance, ale to w żaden sposób nie sprawi, że moc pięciu będzie traktowana jak jedno. To po prostu znaczy, że będziesz miał… kamień sklejony z pięciu innych. — Hunk uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na odłamki. 

Lance przeciągle jęknął, ściskając niebieski kawałek tektytu. Keith podniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w kamyk. 

— Więc? Jaka jest decyzja? — zapytał. 

Lance spojrzał na przyjaciół, widząc oczekujące miny Hunka i Keitha. Pierwszy atak miał odbyć się za dwa dni, a tektyt z wizji był… średnio zdatny do pracy. Lance westchnął. 

— Każdy z nas bierze po jednym kawałku. Skoro wizja mówiła o tym konkretnym tektycie, to prawdopodobnie nie ma znaczenia, czy będzie jednym kamieniem czy odłamkami, więc… spróbujemy osobno. — Lance zmarszczył brwi. — Jeśli złapiemy ducha, kiedy będzie słaby, jeden tektyt powinien wystarczyć. Chyba. Cóż, prawdopodobnie. 

Keith uniósł brwi. 

— Chyba? Prawdopodobnie? — zapytał. — Wróżbita bez znajomości przyszłości? 

— Och, zamknij się, Mullet. — Lance zaczynał się irytować. 

Hunk wszedł między nich, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Lance’a. 

— Więc, Keith? — zapytał. — Który kolor wybierasz? 

+++

Keith leżał w łóżku, wpatrując się w słabe odblaski czerwonych kryształków na własnym tektycie. Wilk leżał na jego nogach, niemiłosiernie grzejąc i odcinając mu dopływ krwi w łydkach, ale Keith nie ruszał się, pozwalając mu spać. 

Prawdopodobnie będę musiał poprosić o większe łóżko — pomyślał, zerkając na chowańca. 

Wizyta w sklepie nie poszła najlepiej, kończąc się na wyborze czerwonego kamienia dla Keitha (pod kolor amuletu, oczywiście, jak zauważył Lance) i żółtego dla Hunka.   
Pozostałe części zostały zabrane przez wróżbitę w ramach ochrony kamieni przez zgubnym wpływem mulletów na aurę (Keith do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, czemu Lance tak nagminnie obraża jego włosy), a wkrótce po tym Hunk wygonił ich ze sklepu, tłumacząc się przerwanym remanentem. 

Następne spotkanie miało odbyć się w ramach polowania w oceanarium. 

Wilk poruszył się, ziewnął i błysnął złotymi ślepiami w kierunku Keitha. 

— Wyspany? — zapytał Keith z przekąsem. 

Wilk sapnął, przekręcając się na plecy i wtulił mocniej w nogi właściciela. Keith uśmiechnął się i jęknął, czując krew gwałtownie powracającą do kończyn. Nienawidził tego uczucia. 

— Keith? — Ciche pukanie przerwało ciszę. 

— Po prostu wejdź, nie mogę teraz wstać — odpowiedział, wpatrując się w wilka wciskającego mu nos pod bluzę. 

Shiro otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się, opierając o futrynę. 

— Widzę, że zdążyliście się już zakumplować, hm?

— To… skomplikowana relacja. — Keith zachichotał, czując ciepły ciężar na mostku. Wilk chyba znowu zasnął. 

— Poszło tak samo szybko jak z Lance’em, nie wymiguj się. — Shiro spojrzał ciepło na brata. — Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żebyś nawiązał z kimś relacje tak… bezproblemowo. 

— Ja i Lance nie mamy… żadnej relacji. — Keith oburzył się, patrząc na Shiro. 

— Czyżby? — Shiro uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się. — Najpierw próbujesz go zabić, potem ratujesz mu życie, następnie koniecznie musisz wiedzieć, czy wilk jest już bezpieczny, a kończysz spotykając się z nim na mieście, sam na sam? Z pamiątką na szyi? 

Keith sapnął, wpatrując się z oburzeniem w brata. 

— To wcale nie tak! — wykrztusił, czując ciepło na policzkach. 

— Nie? — Shiro w końcu wsunął się do pokoju i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — To czemu tak nagle stałeś się zainteresowany tym chłopakiem? 

Keith odwrócił wzrok. Shiro był… tak bardzo przerażony tamtej nocy, podczas przywoływania wilka. To była tylko jedna istota, ale Keith wiedział jak trudne dla niego jest obcowanie z istotami z pustki. To dla tego nie powiedział Shiro, że potwór wciąż żyje ani dlaczego wciąż spotyka się z Lance’em. 

Keith spojrzał na stalowe ramię.

— Ja… — zaczął z wahaniem. — On… jest miły, w porządku? To nie tak że mi się podoba, okej? — Keith podniósł dłonie, przerywając radosny wybuch Shiro. — Po prostu spędzanie z nim czasu jest zaskakująco… wymagające. — skończył, marszcząc brwi. 

Shiro patrzył na brata ze zdumieniem. 

— To prawdopodobnie najbardziej idiotyczny sposób przyznania się do zauroczenia, jaki w życiu słyszałem, a przypomnę ci, że znam Matta — powiedział. 

Keith wyszarpnął poduszkę spod pleców i cisnął nią w Shiro ze śmiechem.

— Znam go cztery dni! — powiedział, śmiejąc się i czując, jak wilk podrywa łeb pod jego koszulką. 

Shiro zdjął poduszkę z twarzy. 

— Ja znałem Adama jeden dzień i już wiedziałem, że to…   
— Zapowiedź dwuletniej męczarni i udawania, że wcale nie jesteście zakochani na zabój? — Keith roześmiał się, poprawiając na łóżku.

— Uczyliśmy w tej samej szkole! — Shiro roześmiał się. — Miałem z nim flirtować na korytarzu czy jak? 

— Czemu nie? — Keith wzruszył ramionami. — Może oszczędziłbyś mi tych cotygodniowych jęków pod tytułem „Keith, to się nie uda” i „on mnie nawet nie lubi”, a potem, uwaga, znoszenia dokładnie tego samego od Adama. 

Shiro zmrużył oczy. 

— Adam przyszedł do ciebie raz — powiedział z wahaniem. — Po Bożym Narodzeniu. 

Keith zaśmiał się. 

— Raz? Boże Narodzenie było pierwsze, a potem co tydzień pisał i pytał co lubisz, czy widziałeś już jakiś film albo czy mamy w domu jakąś książkę — powiedział, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że wilk w końcu zrezygnował z leżenia na nim i zszedł na podłogę. 

Shiro zrobił się czerwony. 

— Robił to? — zapytał.

— Ooo tak, przez pół roku, zanim w końcu zaciągnął cię na Midsummer i… 

— Już, już. — Shiro ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął. — Wciąż uważam, że to było urocze. 

— Bo było. — Keith spuścił stopy na podłogę. — Ale proszę, nie róbcie tego nigdy więcej. To grozi trwałymi uszkodzeniami osobowości.

— Więc widzisz, czemu usiłuję uświadomić cię wcześniej. — Shiro spojrzał zawadiacko na brata. — Nie będziesz musiał przechodzić przez te lata wmawiania sobie, że on ci się wcale nie podoba, że to ma albo nie ma sensu, że… 

— Shiro! — Keith znowu złapał za poduszkę. — On. Mi. Się. Nie. Podoba — powiedział, śmiejąc się i łagodnie okładając poduszką ramię brata. 

— Jasne, spoko, wszystko rozumiem — powiedział rozbawiony Shiro. — Ale wiesz — rzucił, wstając i kierując się w stronę drzwi. — Gdybyś chciał komuś pojęczeć, jak bardzo bezsensowny będzie ten związek, zawsze jestem do usług — powiedział, stając w drzwiach i szybko wycofując się na korytarz, widząc nadlatującą poduszkę. 

— Ja go nawet nie lubię! — krzyknął Keith w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. 

+++

Ja go nawet nie lubię — pomyślał Lance, drżąc na chłodnym wietrze październikowej nocy. 

Plac przed oceanarium był oświetlony nawet w nocy. Spokojny szum wody sprawiał, że Lance kompletnie nie czuł atmosfery nadchodzącej walki, nawet jeśli ciężka od artefaktów torba nie pozwalała mu się do końca zrelaksować. 

Zrzucił worek z metalicznym brzękiem i usiadł na lodowatej ławeczce. 

Nie, poważnie, ja go nawet nie lubię — pomyślał jeszcze raz. — Po co mi ta cała zabawa z łapaniem ducha, z którym nie mam nawet nic wspólnego. 

Lance trącił nogą worek. 

I na dodatek główny zainteresowany się spóźnia. 

Lance wyciągnął nogi, patrząc na jesienne niebo. Normalnie o tej porze roku nie zobaczyłby ani jednej gwiazdy, ale gwałtowny front znad oceanu skutecznie przegonił chmury nad miastem. Noc była jasna i spokojna, chlupot wody sprawiał, że Lance czuł się kompletnie zrelaksowany i pewnie mógłby zasnąć, gdyby nie chłód zamieniający jego oddech w parę. 

Jakiś duch w oceanarium? Pff. Gdyby musiał, prawdopodobnie poradziłby sobie sam. 

— Lance! — usłyszał, gdy powoli zamykał oczy. 

— No w końcu. — Lance wyprostował się, wpatrując w zbliżającego się wilka i jego opiekuna. — Znowu pomyliłeś skrzyżowania? — zapytał złośliwie. 

— Nie tym razem. — Keith wyciągnął dłoń z pakunkiem. — Zakładaj. 

Lance otworzył papierowy motek, wyciągając ze środka czerwoną tkaninę. 

Płaszcz — pomyślał z zaskoczeniem. Zmiął papier i podniósł wzrok na Keitha. 

— Czerwony to nie do końca mój kolor, wiesz? — powiedział, ściskając materiał. 

— Wiem. — Keith spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. — To mój kolor. 

Lance zmarszczył brwi. 

— Więc…? — zapytał z wahaniem. 

Keith westchnął, wpatrując się w Lance’a trochę jak w idiotę. 

— Więc, potrzebujesz czegoś do ochrony przed atakiem. Nie zamierzam bawić się w niańkę przez cały czas, kiedy będziemy w środku. — Keith wyciągnął amulet i swój odłamek tektytu spod koszulki. — Nie nosisz amuletów ani talizmanów, więc będziesz jak ruchoma przekąska dla wszystkiego, co będzie chciało cię zeżreć, a jak powiedziałem, mam inne rzeczy do roboty, niż chronienie twojego tyłka. 

Lance zapowietrzył się. 

— Dziękuję, ale doskonale sobie poradzę i bez tego — powiedział, wskazując na worek. — Widzisz? Jestem doskonale przygotowany. 

Keith zmarszczył brwi i kucnął, łapiąc za torbę. Metaliczny brzdęk wzmógł się, gdy powoli przeglądał przedmioty. Lance zaczął się denerwować, zauważając przedłużającą się ciszę. 

— No co? — zapytał. 

Keith powoli podniósł wzrok i patrzył na Lance’a w milczeniu. 

— To śmieci — powiedział w końcu. 

— Co? — Lance po prostu stał, gapiąc się na Keitha. 

— To — Keith w końcu podniósł się do poziomu Lance’a — są śmieci. Poza tym założenie większości z tego badziewia spowolni twoją ucieczkę w przypadku zagrożenia życia, a tarcie metalu prawdopodobnie zwabi cień szybciej, niż zdążę powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem”. 

Lance wziął głęboki oddech i powoli zamknął oczy. 

— Keith — powiedział powoli. — Używałem już tych rzeczy i doskonale spełniają swoją rolę. 

— Tak? — Keith schylił się i wyciągnął z worka metalową obręcz. — Więc jak to niby działa? — zapytał. 

— Pomaga znaleźć wyjście z zamkniętych obiektów. — Lance wyglądał na bardzo dumnego z siebie. 

— Jak na przykład z windy, tak? — zapytał Keith z kamienną twarzą. 

— Tak, dokładnie, to… — Lance przerwał i zmrużył oczy. — Nie wierzysz mi. 

— Nie, Lance. — Keith schował obręcz do torby i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię. — Żadna z tych rzeczy nie ochroni cię, ani nie da ci dodatkowej mocy do walki. Przykro mi. — Powiedział, wchodząc w klomb i ukrywając worek w krzakach. 

Lance żachnął się, ale milczał, kierując się w stronę budynku. Keith dogonił go chwilę później. 

— Jesteś pewny, że to tu? — Keith spojrzał na Lance’a. 

— Tak, wizja wyraźnie mówiła o oceanarium. — Lance cofnął się kawałek, próbując zobaczyć cały budynek. — Wtorek, północ, oceanarium. Celem będzie największy rekin. 

Lance odwrócił się, widząc tylko pusty plac i kilka przejeżdżających samochodów. Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. 

Keith w końcu zauważył, że Lance na coś patrzy i sam odwrócił się, próbując zrozumieć nieoczekiwaną pauzę. 

— Ktoś tam jest? — zapytał, poprawiając kurtkę.

— Prawdopodobnie? — Lance roześmiał się, machając dłonią. — Chodź, bo inaczej nigdy nie załatwimy tego cholerstwa. 

+++

Wejście do środka zajęło im więcej czasu, niż wstępnie oczekiwał Lance. Wnętrze było ciemne i ciepłe, wykładzina pod stopami zagłuszała odgłos kroków, kiedy wróżbita rozwinął czerwoną tkaninę. Znajomy zapach uderzył go w nos nawet pomimo zapachów oceanarium. 

Lance spojrzał podejrzliwie na Keitha z przodu korytarza i po kryjomu przysunął płaszcz do nosa. 

Ten zapach był naprawdę bardzo przyjemny. 

Lance zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona i natychmiast poczuł się dziwnie. Otoczyło go ciepło, dziwny, nienaturalny stan, który… w sumie na dłuższą metę mógł być przyjemny. Chłopak spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na materiał. 

— Och. — Usłyszał z przodu. — Założyłeś go. 

Keith patrzył na Lance’a w błękitnym świetle korytarzy. Dopiero teraz wróżbita zauważył, jak bardzo sami są w tym spokojnym, ciemnym miejscu. Jakaś duża ryba przepłynęła tuż obok, zostawiając cień na twarzy Keitha i chwilę później, na ciele wilka. 

— Jak dokładnie to działa? — zapytał Lance.

— Maskuje twoją aurę. — Keith potarł policzek. — Kopiuje mój odczyt, przez co twoje pole energii wygląda i zachowuje się tak samo jak moje, a dzięki temu mogę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. 

Lance zmiął kawałek materiału w palcach. 

— To znaczy też, że możesz czerpać z mojej energii jak z własnej, prawda? — zapytał. 

Keith odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na ławicę tuż obok nich. Wilk podniósł uszy. 

— Tak — powiedział z wahaniem. 

Lance podszedł bliżej, onieśmielony ciszą i ciemnymi korytarzami. Mieli jeszcze pół godziny do ataku cienia. 

— Jak… dokładnie ma mnie to chronić przed czymkolwiek, skoro nie mogę nawet czerpać z własnej aury? — Lance zaczął czuć się dziwnie… bezbronnie. Całkowicie zależny od człowieka, którego ledwie znał. 

— Jeśli ten duch jest w stanie zabić rekina, to raczej nie ma szans, żeby twoja aura mogła jakkolwiek pomóc. — Keith zgarbił się i zapatrzył na ryby w zbiorniku. — A biorąc pod uwagę, jak trudne to będzie dla mnie środowisko, głównie przez typ mojej magii, musimy sobie poradzić z duchem, zanim przeniknie przez szkło. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda, Lance? — Keith spojrzał na wróżbitę z niepewnością. 

Lance skinął głową. 

— Ten płaszcz, poza właściwościami kopiującymi oczywiście, jest też potężną barierą, więc atak na ciebie będzie kompletnie bezsensowny — kontynuował Keith. —Wprowadzi tę istotę w błąd, kiedy zamiast jednego, zobaczy dwóch identycznych atakujących. Jest szansa, że da nam to chwilę przewagi i pozwoli na atak z zaskoczenia. 

Lance zastanowił się chwilę. 

— W porządku, ale skoro duch zobaczy dwa identyczne cele, prawdopodobnie będzie je chciał zaatakować na równi, prawda? — zapytał. 

— Tak… i nie. — Keith sięgnął po amulet z czerwonego agatu i zdjął go, tworząc małą kulę ognia, która oświetliła mu twarz. — Bo jeden cel będzie biernie stał z potwornie trudną do złamania ochroną, a drugi aktywnie zajmie go walką i będzie potencjalnie łatwiejszy do uszkodzenia. — Keith wyciągnął mały woreczek z kieszeni i wrzucił amulet do środka, natychmiast gasząc płomienie. 

— Chcesz go zdjąć bez ochrony. — Lance zmrużył oczy. 

— To nie tak, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić, Lance. — Keith wzruszył ramionami. — Amulety, chowańce, magiczne artefakty i cała reszta to tylko dodatki. Mamy prawo korzystać z nich dopiero na trzech ostatnich latach studiów, wcześniej wszystkie klasy zdawałem bez ich pomocy. 

— To coś ma możliwość opętania magicznych wilków — zauważył Lance. — Jesteś pewny, że chcesz sprawdzić, jak szybko da radę opętać maga? 

Keith odwrócił wzrok od akwarium. 

— Mówiłeś, że tym razem będzie słaby — zauważył. 

— Bo będzie. — Lance utrzymał spojrzenie. — Ale wciąż będzie miał siłę zabić rekina, pamiętasz? 

Keith odchrząknął. 

— Któraś z wizji tłumaczyła w ogóle, dlaczego to musi być rekin? — zapytał. 

Lance zamyślił się. 

— Nie. Nie, nie sądzę. Myślę, że to po prostu musi być duże, agresywnie nastawione zwierzę z niewielką możliwością ucieczki. Nie mamy zoo, więc akwarium wydaje się być naturalnym wyborem. — Lance spojrzał w oświetlony czerwonym światłem korytarz ewakuacyjny. — Kiedy duchowi nie udawało się z oceanarium, zwykle polował na duże, agresywne psy albo łosie. Oba typy celów miały nad nim przewagę otwartej przestrzeni, mogły uciec lub dowolnie się bronić. Ten tutaj — Lance wskazał na rekina — nigdzie nie pójdzie. 

Keith poprawił tektyt na szyi. 

— Jaki mamy plan, jeśli duch przejdzie przez szkło? — zapytał. 

Lance spojrzał na Keitha, zmieszany. 

— Co masz na myśli, jeśli przejdzie przez szkło? — zapytał. 

— Czy jest tu jakieś wejście do zbiornika? Miejsce, z którego karmi się ryby?

Lance zamrugał. 

— Keith, jeśli ta istota przejdzie przez szkło, to właściwie jest game over. — Lance machnął dłonią w kierunku zbiornika. — Mag ognia nie jest w stanie nic zrobić w takiej ilości wody. I tak, jest wejście pozwalające na karmienie ryb, ale każde skorzystanie z niego kończyło się dla ciebie śmiercią: przez utonięcie, od ataku ducha, od zjedzenia przez rekiny… — Lance zaczął wyliczać na palcach. 

— Już, już. — Keith delikatnie machnął dłońmi, uspokajając Lance’a. — Łapię. Żadnego wchodzenia do zbiornika. 

— Jeśli chcesz go dorwać, musisz to zrobić tutaj. — Lance znowu zapatrzył się w światła korytarza ewakuacyjnego, ale nie wiedział, czemu to miejsce tak go interesowało. Przez kontrast między światłami?

Zmrużył oczy. Wydawało mu się, czy światła zaczęły migotać?

Keith spiął się, powoli wyciągając sztylet zza pleców i spojrzał na Lance’a, przykładając palec do ust.

— Zostań tu, dobrze? — powiedział.

Tym razem Lance był pewien. Światło na korytarzu zgasło i znów się zapaliło.

+++

Keith poprawił ostrze w dłoni i powoli skierował się w stronę korytarza. Światło zgasło i znowu się zapaliło, dezorientując go na chwilę. To nie było dla niego dobre środowisko do walki. Duch sam z siebie był czarny, pomieszczenie ciemne, a wszechogarniająca energia wody mogła tłumić jego własną aurę. Co gorsza, jedyny sensowny sposób walki z duchem wykorzystywał wzrok, bo duchy nie zostawiały śladów zapachowych, nie dało się ich usłyszeć ani poczuć, póki nie były bardzo blisko ciebie. 

Był też Lance. 

Keith dyskretnie odwrócił wzrok w kierunku drugiego chłopaka. Lance stał, wpatrując się w korytarz, a Keith poczuł, jak aura wróżbity delikatnie drży. Mag wciąż nie był do końca przekonany co do użycia płaszcza, ale… to dawało Lance’owi większą szansę na przeżycie. Tak czy inaczej, nie zamierzał korzystać ze wszystkich możliwości. 

Keith odetchnął, ponownie skupiając się na korytarzu przed nim. Światło ponownie się zapaliło, zalewając korytarz czerwonym blaskiem. Wilk poruszył się nerwowo tuż za nim. Keith odetchnął i zbliżył się do lampy. 

Tu jesteś — pomyślał, widząc smużkę czarnej substancji na podłodze. 

Duch nie przypominał już śliny z dnia, w którym przywołał wilka. W dalszym ciągu wydawał się być płynny, ale tym razem wyglądał jak czarny kisiel pełzający po podłodze. 

Istota poruszała się powoli, zmierzając w stronę maga. 

Keith zacisnął dłonie na nożu, gotowy do skoku. Istota podpełzła jeszcze kawałek, zamarła, jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś i skierowała łeb w stronę maga. Keith skoczył, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej i wbił nóż w wykładzinę korytarza. 

Duch zniknął. 

Keith odwrócił się i rozejrzał się po sali, szukając istoty w ciemnym wnętrzu. Lampa za jego plecami zaświeciła jaśniej, jakby pomagając mu szukać. Wilk warknął, ale Keith stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się we wnętrze. 

— Keith, uważaj! — Lance poruszył się spod szklanej ściany i skoczył, odciągając maga na moment przed wybuchem lampy. Keith mrugnął, na powrót przyzwyczajając wzrok tylko do niebieskiego oświetlenia. Duch był kompletnie niewidoczny. 

Lance wstał, patrząc na chłopaka pod sobą. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, wyciągając dłoń. 

— Tak, dzięki za to. — Keith przyjął dłoń, nie spuszczając oczu z sali. — Widzisz go? 

Lance zamarł, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w mroku pomieszczenia. 

— Nie, — odpowiedział — ale przejście przez szkło zajmie mu moment, więc jeśli nie ma go na ścianie, to znaczy, że jeszcze mamy szansę go złapać. 

Keith westchnął, składając dłonie w podstawowy znak ognia. 

— Odsuń się na chwilę, Lance — powiedział, tworząc małą kulę ognia i wieszając ją w powietrzu. 

— Umieść je wyżej. — Wróżbita wciąż rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. — Będzie słabo widoczny, ale zdarzały się rzeczywistości, w których podczas walk cień wykorzystywał kule, żeby nas unieruchomić albo podpalić ubrania. 

Keith spojrzał na skupioną twarz Lance’a i pchnął płomień wyżej. Jakby odczytując jego intencje, Lance wskazał dłonią cztery punkty na suficie. 

— Zraszacz jest tutaj, tutaj i tutaj — powiedział. — Czwarty, w prawym rogu, nie odpalał się nawet podczas celowego podpalenia, więc możesz ustawić tam większą kulę ognia. 

— Jak dużo mamy czasu do odpalenia zraszaczy? — zapytał Keith, tworząc kolejną, większą kulę. 

— Około dwudziestu pięciu minut i potem kolejne dziesięć do przyjazdu policji. — Lance przesunął się, wpatrując w podłogę. — Ale po dwudziestu minutach temperatura będzie na tyle wysoka, że zacznie być ciężko oddychać. 

Keith zawiesił kolejną kulę i wpatrywał się w podłogę. Byłoby im o wiele łatwiej na błyszczącej powierzchni, a nie na tej durnej wykładzinie, która tak samo jak duch nie odbijała światła ognia. 

— Lance, stań pod szkłem. Krzycz, jeśli duch zbliży się do tafli. — Keith wypuścił ostatnią z kul i rozejrzał się po wyjściach. Wilk trzymał się z nosem przy ziemi, błyszcząc kłami w niebieskim świetle. 

— Jesteś pewny, że nie przejdzie do innych pomieszczeń? — zapytał. 

Lance pokręcił głową. 

— Płomienie za szkłem za chwilę zwabią rekina w pobliże tego pomieszczenia, więc duch nie będzie ryzykował zbyt długiego pozostawania w wodzie tylko po to, żeby nas ominąć. 

Keith uśmiechnął się, przeczesując pomieszczenie. 

— Naprawdę nieźle się do tego przygotowałeś, co? — zapytał. 

— Nie rozpraszaj się teraz — poprosił Lance. — I trzymaj ten swój agat gdzieś pod ręką. Zauważymy, jeśli będzie chciał zaatakować wilka, ale z tobą… 

Jak na komendę, wilk zawył, próbując zrzucić z siebie czarną istotę. Keith otoczył go płomieniem, nie pozwalając duchowi opuścić pomieszczenia i złączył dłonie, układając palce w znak oczyszczający. 

Wilk zaskomlał, w końcu zrzucając z siebie ducha, a siła znaku uderzyła w ścianę. Keith zaklął, rozpraszając ogień i ponownie złożył dłonie w znak. Istota zasyczała, tworząc kolce na powierzchni całego ciała i uderzyła w maga. 

Lance krzyknął, poruszając się pod ścianą, ale Keith odskoczył, ponownie wyciągając nóż. Potwór uderzał raz za razem, nie pozwalając na ani chwilę odpoczynku, ale Keith był przyzwyczajony do takiego tempa walki. Duch faktycznie był słaby, nie uderzał w niego atakami dystansowymi, ani nie podejmował prób przejęcia ciała. 

Keith zbliżał się powoli, parując kolejne uderzenia. 

Istota cofnęła się, wykorzystując brak bariery i ponownie zniknęła w ciemnościach. Wilk rzucił się za istotą gubiąc trop po kilku metrach i zapiszczał, wpatrując się w Keitha. 

— Lance? — Keith cofnął się w stronę ściany. 

— Czysto! — Lance skupił się na szkle i ponownie odwrócił do Keitha. Ogromny rekin przepłynął tuż obok niego, zafascynowany światłami po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. 

— Czas? — Keith obrócił się, skanując pomieszczenie. 

Lance podniósł wzrok, sprawdzając zegar nad wejściem. 

— Keith, góra! — krzyknął. 

Duch zeskoczył ze ściany, celując prosto w maga. Keith odsunął się w ostatnim momencie, opierając się o ścianę. Duch syknął, wypuszczając kolejne czarne igły i natychmiast odskoczył, unikając kłów wilka. Keith ruszył, po raz kolejny wbijając sztylet w wykładzinę i jęknął, wyrywając ostrze. 

Powietrze robiło się coraz bardziej gorące, sprawiając, że Keith pocił się w samej koszulce. Kątem oka spojrzał na Lance’a pod ścianą, zastanawiając się, jak długo wytrzyma w ciężkiej pelerynie i ile mają czasu. Duch po raz kolejny zaatakował, nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. 

— Lance, czas! — powtórzył, szarżując na istotę. 

— Dziesięć minut do uruchomienia zraszaczy i dwadzieścia do przyjazdu policji! — Lance przesunął się, dając wilkowi więcej miejsca. 

— Możemy to jakoś przedłużyć? — zapytał Keith, oddychając ciężko po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. 

Energia Lance’a szarpnęła się, zwracając uwagę maga. Wróżbita odwrócił wzrok. 

— Lance? — Keith zawahał się, pozwalając wilkowi na kolejny atak. Istota jęknęła i uciekła w górę, przygotowując się do kolejnego skoku. 

— Musiałbyś mu pozwolić na silniejszy atak — powiedział Lance. — Głębokie cięcie ma szansę go sprowokować i ochłodzić pomieszczenie, ale to pozbawi nas na chwilę wszystkich źródeł światła. 

Keith odsunął się, patrząc na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. 

— Głębokie cięcie? — zapytał. — A wydaje ci się, że co próbuję zrobić od dziesięciu minut? 

Lance ponownie cofnął się pod taflę szkła, stając tuż pod rekinem. 

— Nie nożem, Keith. Mieczem — powiedział. 

Keith rzucił okiem na sztylet i ponownie skupił się na istocie. 

— W ilu rzeczywistościach w ogóle udało mi się go aktywować? — zapytał. 

— W większości. — Keith znowu poczuł to szarpnięcie ze strony Lance’a. 

— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał, ponownie ruszając na cofającą się istotę. 

Lance nie odpowiedział, cofając się w stronę jednego z przejść i pozostawiając szkło niestrzeżone. Rekin podążył za nim, wpatrując się w czerwony materiał peleryny. Keith ponownie spudłował i odskoczył, czując pot zalewający mu oczy. Oddech zaczynał parzyć w gardle. 

— Co nam to w ogóle da, poza większą ilością czasu? — Keith okrążył syczącego potwora, łapiąc coraz cięższe oddechy. 

— Dostaniesz rannego i uziemionego ducha? — Lance ponownie przesunął się w stronę przejścia. — Keith, mamy pięć minut. 

Mag uśmiechnął się, zapalając powietrze przed szkłem. Rekin cofnął się, a duch ponownie zasyczał, przygotowując się do ataku. Keith zmienił uchwyt na rączce sztyletu i skoczył, wykonując szerokie cięcie. 

Istota wrzasnęła, przerażona raną i przybita do podłoża, a Keith klęknął na wykładzinie, wykończony brakiem tlenu i gorącem. Utrata aury zaczynała być dla niego męcząca. 

— Keith, tektyt! — krzyknął Lance, rzucając się w stronę maga. 

Lodowata ciemność ogarnęła pomieszczenie, kiedy Keith zorientował się, że zbyt późno złapał odłamek. Podmuch powietrza sprawił że mokra, rozgrzana skóra natychmiast zmarzła, zostawiając go w szoku. Nie widział światła własnego ognia, miecza tuż przed sobą, czuł tylko zbliżającą się energię Lance’a i poruszającą się, rozjuszoną istotę wbitą w podłogę. Duch był prawie gotowy do…

— Lance, stój! — wrzasnął Keith. 

Czarna igła rozorała mu skórę na policzku, kiedy Keith poczuł przebiegającego obok Lance’a. Kawałek płaszcza dotknął jego dłoni, kiedy Lance skoczył tuż obok niego. 

Ooo nie — pomyślał chwilę przed lądowaniem wróżbity. 

Wybuch czerwonej energii oderwał mu dłoń od ostrza i odrzucił go od ducha. Wilk po drugiej stronie pokoju zaskomlał, a Keith poderwał się, przeszukując wzrokiem pomieszczenie zalane błękitnym światłem. 

Moment. 

Keith zamrugał, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego w ogóle coś widzi. Ciemność wywołana przez ducha powinna chyba trwać nieco dłużej, prawda? Mag skupił się, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie się stało. Ostrze wciąż tkwiło wbite w podłogę obok Lance’a, płaszcz wił się pod nieruchomym ciałem, kierując się w stronę szyby. Rekin nadal kręcił się przed szklaną ścianą, jakby próbując zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. 

Keith wstał, ocierając zakrwawiony policzek rękawiczką. 

— Lance… — jęknął. 

Ciało poruszyło się, sprawiając, że mag odetchnął z ulgą. Wyszarpnął miecz z podłogi i odsunął płaszcz, odkrywając czarną maź pełzającą powoli w stronę tafli. 

Keith uśmiechnął się. 

— Keith, tektyt… nie… miecz. — Mag poderwał wzrok, patrząc na wróżbitę. 

Lance krwawił, patrząc mętnym wzrokiem na istotę pod dłonią Keitha. Plama krwi na wykładzinie zaczynała być coraz większa, a Lance dźwignął się, próbując wstać. Keith zadrżał, czując falę chłodu pochodzącą od aury Lance’a. 

Mag machnął dłonią, tworząc niską barierę ognia odgradzającą ducha od tafli szkła i rzucił się podtrzymać Lance’a. Był tak samo lodowaty jak w momencie wychodzenia z wizji, a to znaczyło, że… 

— Tektyt. — Lance słabo poklepał Keitha po podtrzymującej go ręce. — Nic mi nie będzie, słowo, po prostu… weź w końcu ten kamień — jęknął. 

Keith zignorował wróżbitę i odgarnął poły płaszcza, sprawdzając rany. 

Jedna rana kłuta na brzuchu, druga na ramieniu, i jedno zadrapanie w okolicy szyi — pomyślał Keith, wyciągając drżącymi dłońmi butelkę z wyciągiem leczniczym. Z braku ręki wyciągnął korek zębami i podsunął chłopakowi do ust. 

Lance mógł być umierający, ale i tak narzekał. 

— Nie ma mowy, że to wypiję — powiedział, czując odór dymu i niezidentyfikowanych ziół. — To nawet nie zgadza się z moim typem aury do cholery, Keith, na bogów, będę wymiotował, jak to wypiję. 

Keith rzucił okiem na wilka bawiącego się cieniem i wrócił, tym razem zirytowany, do wróżbity. 

— Zamknij się i mi zaufaj, debilu. 

Lance skrzywił się i pociągnął łyk z butelki, dla odmiany z białego robiąc się zielony. Keith kontrolował aurę chłopaka, a widząc poprawę, odetchnął z ulgą.

Możliwe że ten płaszcz jednak nie był takim złym pomysłem — stwierdził, czując cieplejsze wibracje od ciała Lance’a. Wieszcz wzdrygnął się i zakasłał, opierając głowę o ramię Keitha. Mag jeszcze raz uniósł płaszcz, widząc zasklepiające się rany. Lance zamknął oczy.

— Po co w ogóle to zrobiłeś, co? — zapytał Keith. 

Lance nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, więc Keith dźwignął go i przełożył bezwładne ciało na fotele pod ścianą. 

Zemdlał — zauważył, obserwując aurę chłopaka. 

Nagły pisk spod szyby sprawił, że Keith ponownie spiął się, przygotowany na atak. Wilk skomlał, ciągnąc ducha za jedną z odnóg i nie pozwalając mu wsunąć się głębiej w taflę szkła. 

Keith zaklął, zrywając kamień z szyi i chwytając za miecz. Tektyt rozjarzył się w dłoni i powoli wzniósł w powietrze, kiedy Keith nakreślił mieczem znak oczyszczenia. 

Kamień zaświecił mocniej. 

Duch zaczął wierzgać, coraz szybciej przeciskając się przez szkło, a Keith pchnął resztki swojej magii, próbując wciągnąć go w kamień. Istota zasyczała, czując nacisk zaklęcia i… wypuściła igły, wbijając się w zaskoczonego rekina. 

Kamień zgasł, odbijając się głucho od wykładziny, a Keith zwalił się zaraz za nim, czując jak jego aura gaśnie. 

+++

Lance obudził się, leżąc w fotelu oceanarium i próbował zrozumieć, gdzie jest. Tępy ból pulsował mu w jamie brzusznej i ramieniu, kiedy w końcu podniósł się, skupiając wzrok na ławicy za szkłem i dwóch kształtach na wykładzinie tuż przed nim. 

— Keith! — zawołał, schodząc ciężko z fotela. 

Wilk zaskomlał, podnosząc się z podłogi i patrzył na Lance’a z niepokojem. Wróżbita odetchnął, widząc go wciąż z nimi, bo obecność wilka była ściśle powiązana z obecnością aury Keitha. 

Lance klęknął na wykładzinie, przykładając dwa palce do szyi Keitha. 

Jest puls — pomyślał z ulgą i łagodnie potrząsnął ramieniem maga. 

Keith nie poruszył się, a Lance spanikował, szukając ran. Jego własne cięcie szarpnęło pod warstwą strupów, a wróżbita jęknął, patrząc na koszulkę przesiąkniętą krwią i przyklejoną do rany.

Gdyby nie Keith, mógłbym się wykrwawić — pomyślał. 

Lance jęknął, siadając ciężko na podłodze obok maga. 

— Co ja mam z nim zrobić? — zapytał wilka, który wsunął mu łeb pod dłoń. — Fizycznie nic mu nie dolega. Nie mam nawet pojęcia co się sta… 

Lance przerwał, patrząc na porzucony kawałek tektytu. Podniósł się ciężko i ostrożnie sprawdził energię kamienia, szukając aury istoty. Kamień odpowiedział głuchą ciszą, a Lance wpatrywał się w niego bez zrozumienia. 

Nic? — pomyślał. — Jakim cudem, przecież mieliśmy go jak na widelcu. 

Lance podniósł kamień i porzucony sztylet Keitha, jeszcze raz rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Zagęszczona ciemność, tak znajoma podczas walki z istotą, zniknęła, zastąpiona tylko łagodnym, błękitnym światłem wody. Lance podszedł do tafli i uniósł wzrok, wiedząc już, co zobaczy. 

Tusza rekina dryfowała na krawędzi tafli wody. Lance poczuł mdłości i cofnął się, tracąc ogromną rybę z oczu. 

Pojedynczy tektyt nie działa — pomyślał, ponownie siadając obok Keitha. — A ja tylko naraziłem nas na niebezpieczeństwo. 

Lance złapał nadgarstek Keitha, po raz kolejny sprawdzając puls. Czerwona aura ledwo się tliła, doprowadzając wróżbitę do rozpaczy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wybudzić Keitha, a musieli stąd wyjść przed przyjściem porannej zmiany pracowników. 

Lance spuścił wzrok na rękę, widząc stałą, ciepłą aurę. Zmarszczył brwi i puścił dłoń maga, ponownie kontrolując resztę ciała. Nic, tylko słaba, ledwo utrzymująca się aura. Lance ponownie sprawdził dłoń, nie widząc już ani krztyny stabilnej energii. 

Co do cholery? — pomyślał, ponownie podnosząc dłoń. — Przed chwilą wydawałeś się być bardziej żywy, co ci się odwidziało? 

Lance wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc, jak aura Keitha wraca w momencie ich dotyku. 

Płaszcz — zrozumiał w końcu, dotykając poplamionego krwią materiału. — Keith instynktownie czerpie ze mnie część aury. 

Lance rozejrzał się, patrząc na plamy krwi na podłodze. Powinien je usunąć zanim pozwoli Keithowi naładować aurę. Ślady energetyczne muszą poczekać, najważniejsze to mieć go znowu z powrotem. Lance odetchnął głęboko i machnął dłonią, skupiając się na brązowych plamach na wykładzinie. 

— Serwis sprzątający, wróżka i defibrylator w jednej osobie, co? — powiedział do wilka, szczerząc się. — Czasem sam się sobie dziwię, jak potwornie niesamowity potrafię być. 

Wilk usiadł i przekręcił łeb, patrząc jak brunatny proszek osadza się na dłoni Lance’a. Chłopak skrzywił się, zastanawiając, co w ogóle może z tym zrobić. Proszek był dość obrzydliwy. 

— Jak przydałoby się, żebyś coś podpalił, to cię nie ma, co? — powiedział w stronę Keitha z przekąsem. — Tak to fundujesz mi samozapłon przy każdej próbie wróżenia, a dzisiaj jak na złość… Zaraz. — Lance zacisnął dłoń na pyle w swojej dłoni i przewrócił Keitha, szukając woreczka z amuletem. Znalazł go w kieszeni i wyciągnął wisior, natychmiast wzniecając słaby płomyczek. 

— Teraz już tak nie kozakujesz, co? — Lance uniósł jedną brew. 

Wieszcz rozsypał proszek nad płomieniem, powodując natychmiastowe spalenie. Odetchnął z ulgą, pozbywając się krwi z dłoni i ponownie schował amulet, wpatrując się w Keitha. 

— Lepiej żebyś mi za to podziękował — powiedział, podnosząc bezwładne ciało maga. 

Ból w boku szarpnął słabo, kiedy Lance oparł się o ścianę i pociągnął Keitha do siebie. Ich aury zadrżały, łącząc się, a Lance poczuł się słabo, czując połączenie między ciałami. Położył głowę Keitha na swoim ramieniu, orientując się, że nie jest w stanie trzymać jej przez cały czas, a wolne ręce zacisnął na ramionach i biodrach. 

Lance oddychał z trudem, przyciśnięty do ściany, czując, jak jego własna energia wycieka z jego ciała. 

Płaszcz niewolnika — pomyślał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. — Skąd ty wziąłeś takie paskudztwo? 

Keith nie odpowiedział, oddychając płytko w szyję Lance’a. 

+++

Ciepło. 

Nagły chłód, który towarzyszył mu, od kiedy pamiętał, nagle ustał, zastąpiony przez ciepło. 

To moje ciepło — uznał Keith, wtulając się w nie i w końcu czując się dobrze. Bezpiecznie. Mógłby zasnąć pogrążony w tym cieple i chyba faktycznie tak było, bo czuł się ciężki i rozluźniony. Objął ciepło dłońmi, nie chcąc odchodzić ani na moment. 

Ciepło drgnęło, zaskoczone ruchem, ale Keith się tym nie przejmował. Coś połaskotało jego nos, a on uśmiechnął się, wtulając w to głębiej. Odetchnął z ulgą, rozkoszując się lekkością w klatce piersiowej i cudownym zapachem lawendy z czymś morskim. Znał skądś ten zapach, ale teraz nie chciał sobie o nim przypominać. 

Nie chciał myśleć kompletnie o niczym, poza tym ciepłem. 

— Keith, postaraj się nie wyssać mnie do sucha, proszę. — Keith drgnął, słysząc cichy szept w swoim uchu. 

Niczego nie ssę — pomyślał Keith, zagłębiając się mocniej w ciepło. Podobał mu się jego kształt i sprężystość, ta miękkość pod palcami, ale z drugiej strony stabilność, którą czuł pod szczęką. Keith przesunął dłoń z wyraźną przyjemnością. Ta jedwabista struktura naprawdę mu się podobała, ale z drugiej strony zaczął myśleć, że chyba nie powinien jej dotykać. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Chyba po prostu nie powinien. 

Ciepło zesztywniało pod jego dotykiem, a Keith gładził je, próbując przywrócić dawną miękkość. Nie rozumiał, czemu pod ugniataniem nie robiło się bardziej aksamitne. Przecież powinno. 

— Keith, bardzo cię proszę, nie rób tak. — Szept powrócił, tym razem trochę spanikowany. 

Keith przestał, ale wciąż trzymał dłonie na tej cudownej powierzchni. Nie chciał puszczać. 

— Okej, okej, dobrze — powiedział szept, a ciepło poruszyło się. — Jak myślisz, możesz już się obudzić? Proszę? 

Keith jęknął. Nie chciał. Tam będzie chłód i niebezpieczeństwo, a to ciepło było takie… 

Coraz mniej ciepłe — zauważył ze zdziwieniem. 

— Keith, proszę. — Szept słabł coraz bardziej. 

Keith otworzył oczy. 

Włosy Lance’a łaskotały go w nos, słabe dłonie na jego biodrach i ramionach drżały, a sam Lance oddychał ciężko, ukrywając twarz w ramieniu maga. 

Keith odsunął się, przerażony i zdezorientowany, znajdując swoje dłonie na talii Lance’a, rozpoznając lawendę jako zapach Lance’a, ciepło Lance’a… 

Aurę Lance’a. 

Keith natychmiast przerwał połączenie i odsunął się, przytrzymując wróżbitę. Chłopak nie wyglądał dobrze, blady, w zakrwawionej koszulce i z podkrążonymi oczyma. Uśmiechał się słabo, biorąc głęboki oddech. 

— Dzień dobry, księżniczko — powiedział, opierając się ciężko o ścianę. 

Keith poczuł ciepło na twarzy, nagle bardzo intensywnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Było mu słabo. 

— Musimy wracać. — Lance zaczął się podnosić, przytrzymując się ściany. — Jesteś w stanie usunąć ślady energetyczne? — zapytał. 

Keith chwycił jego ramię i powoli rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. 

Oceanarium, tak — pomyślał, oczyszczając głowę. Aura pomieszczenia aż krzyczała o odbytej tu walce, ale Keith wiedział, że jego rezerwa jest zbyt słaba, żeby to oczyścić. 

— Nie ma szans — powiedział, wsuwając się pod ramię Lance’a i pomagając mu iść. — Co ze śladami DNA? — zapytał. 

— Usunąłem wszystko przed… próbą pomocy. — Lance odwrócił wzrok, a Keith mógłby przysiąc, że widział ślad czerwieni nawet w mdłym świetle bijącym od wody. 

— W takim razie spadamy stąd, zanim przyjdą tu ludzie. — Keith chwycił go za talię, po raz kolejny przypominając sobie uczucie ze stanu półświadomości. Czuł gorąco na twarzy. 

Lance odchrząknął, wciąż unikając wzroku Keitha. 

— Tak, byle szybko — wyszeptał. 

Keith naprawdę chciał słyszeć więcej takich szeptów. I wcale mu się to nie podobało. 

+++

Deszcz łagodnie bębnił o liście, rozbijał się o schody przeciwpożarowe i wpadał do salonu, przykrywając twarz Lance’a chłodną mgiełką. Czajnik zaśpiewał cichutko, rywalizując z pralką o tytuł największego rozpraszacza ciszy, ale natychmiast przegrał, wyłączony pewną ręką przez kogoś w kuchni. Lance odetchnął świeżym powietrzem, próbując skupić się na odgłosach za oknem, ale zamiast deszczu słyszał już tylko ptaki na zewnątrz. 

Ciche pukanie sprawiło, że otworzył oczy. 

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Hunk, wchodząc do ich maleńkiego salonu. 

— Lepiej, dzięki. — Lance chwycił kubek z herbatą i ponownie zamknął oczy, czując na twarzy chłodny wietrzyk. Odetchnął głęboko, czując w gardle smak świeżego powietrza, wypełniając płuca tak mocno, by zaczęły boleć. 

Hunk przysunął jedno z krzeseł w pobliże kanapy. 

— Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? — zapytał z troską. 

Lance zsunął się niżej w poduszki i spojrzał figlarnie na przyjaciela. 

— Nowego albumu Shakiry i ciasta czekoladowego — odpowiedział, szczerząc się. 

Hunk westchnął, poprawiając się na krześle. Lance zadrżał przez kolejny podmuch wiatru i spróbował w końcu herbaty. Ostry smak imbiru połaskotał mu język, ale upił jeszcze trochę, czując słodycz miodu i lekką cierpkość cytryny. Zamrugał, wyczuwając coś jeszcze. 

— Ananas? — zapytał. 

— Suszona papaja. — Hunk uśmiechnął się. — Zwykle dodaję ją do muesli, ale w herbacie też jest pyszna. 

Lance wziął jeszcze jeden łyk i zajrzał do kubka. Faktycznie, różowe kosteczki na dole dodawały trochę koloru herbacie. Wróżbita uśmiechnął się. 

— Weronika zawsze dawała mi herbatę z pieprzem, kiedy byłem chory — powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie. — Dodawała cytrynę, imbir i miód, a potem to mieszała i siedziała obok tak długo, póki nie wypiłem. 

— Działało? — zapytał Hunk. 

— Tak długo jak piłem to trzy razy dziennie, ale zwykle smak był tak porażający, że wylewałem do doniczki, jak nie patrzyła. — Lance ponownie podniósł się i skrzywił, czując ciągnięcie w boku. Bandaż sprawiał, że swędziały go plecy. 

— Lance… — Hunk spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. 

— No co? — Lance odwzajemnił wzrok znad kubka. — Nie mogę się już nawet podrapać? 

— Dlaczego w ogóle skoczyłeś na to paskudztwo? — Hunk zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął dłoń, wskazując na Lance’a. — Rozumiem przepowiadanie przyszłości i całą resztę, ale nie wierzę, że podjąłeś ryzyko tylko dlatego, że akurat tak wyszło. 

Lance wzruszył ramionami. 

— Nasze szanse malały z każdą chwilą, a uznaliśmy, że lepiej nie mieszać w to policji. Jak w ogóle sytuacja w oceanarium? 

— Znaleźli trupa, ale wciąż nie wiedzą, co go zabiło. — Hunk przyjrzał się Lance’owi. — Mieliście niesamowite szczęście, że nikt nie sprawdził magicznych śladów w środku, bo powietrze tam pewnie aż krzyczy „odbyła się tutaj magiczna walka”. 

Lance podniósł wzrok. 

— To nie było szczęście, Hunk — powiedział, wracając do kubka. — Sprawdziłem wcześniej możliwości wykrycia i z jakiegoś powodu w każdej rzeczywistości nasze ślady znikały do następnego dnia. Wczoraj miałem tylko tyle siły, żeby zająć się Keithem i plamami krwi, nie było szans, żebym usunął ślady energetyczne. 

Hunk zmarszczył brwi. 

— Więc jak…? 

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Lance ponownie wzruszył ramionami.— Prawdopodobnie duch wrócił do oceanarium i usunął po sobie wszystkie ślady, przy okazji ratując też nasze tyłki. 

— A kamery? — zapytał Hunk. 

— Część, na której mogliśmy być widoczni została uszkodzona tydzień temu. Po prostu wybierałem te korytarze, w których i tak by nas nie znaleźli. 

Hunk odetchnął z ulgą, wyjmując z rąk Lance’a pusty kubek. Słońce powoli wyszło zza chmur, ogrzewając dłonie wróżbity, a Lance ponownie zamknął oczy, oddychając z ulgą. 

— Hunk? — zapytał. 

— Tak? — Hunk wstał z krzesła, patrząc z ciekawością na przyjaciela. 

— Kiedy ostatnio pracowałeś nad czymś z Pidge? — zapytał. 

Hunk stanął, patrząc badawczo na Lance’a. 

— Jakiś czas temu — odpowiedział. — Od kiedy pracuję w sklepie Shay, raczej nie było na to czasu. 

— Myślisz, że moglibyście coś dla mnie zrobić? — zapytał. 

Hunk wzruszył ramionami. 

— Jasne, stary. — Hunk zatrzymał się, patrząc podejrzliwie na Lance’a. — A czego dokładnie potrzebujesz? — zapytał. 

Lance otworzył jedno oko, sprawdzając, na ile zainteresowany jest Hunk. 

— Jeszcze nie wiem — powiedział, ponownie zakopując się pod kocem. 

— Żadnych skoków przez następne dwa dni, Lance — rzucił Hunk, kładąc dłoń na biodrze. — Twoje ciało tego nie polubi. 

— Tak, tak, mamo. — Lance wtulił się w poduszkę. — Będę grzecznie leżeć i pić mikstury lecznicze, spać i patrzeć, jak robią mi się śliczne, seksowne blizny. 

Hunk prychnął, wchodząc do kuchni. 

— Już to widzę — powiedział, zamykając drzwi. 

+++

— Wstawaj śpiochu! Potrzebuję twojego łóżka! — Lance uderzył drzwiami o ścianę, biorąc zbyt duży rozmach przy wejściu. — Nie ma spania! 

Wilk uniósł łeb i postawił uszy, ale kształt pod kołdrą tylko zajęczał, zmieniając pozycję. Lance zmarszczył brwi i trzasnął drzwiami w drugą stronę. Pokój pogrążył się w ciepłym półmroku. 

— Jest… Jakakolwiek jest godzina, Lance, jest za wcześnie — wychrypiał spod kołdry Keith i owinął się wokół zaciekawionego wilka. Lance ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że większą część łóżka zajmuje właśnie wilk. 

— Przydałoby się wam większe łóżko, wiesz? — powiedział, opierając się o ramę i zdejmując buty. — Mogę się założyć, że codziennie budzisz się połamany. 

Keith w końcu wysunął głowę spod kołdry, patrząc na Lance’a nieprzytomnymi oczyma. 

— No co ty nie powiesz? — zapytał. 

Lance prychnął, patrząc na kompletnie potargane czarne włosy, śpiochy w kącikach oczu i kompletnie wygniecioną skórę na policzku. Keith wyglądał uroczo. 

— Kto cię tu w ogóle wpuścił, co? — zapytał mag, uderzając głową w poduszkę. 

— Shiro. — Lance był bardzo zadowolony z siebie, zdejmując skarpetki. — Zaanonsowałem się jako wróżbita na wizycie domowej z racji ograniczonej zdolności motorycznej klienta, wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego. — Lance zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na potargane końcówki włosów wystające spod kołdry. — Dlaczego właściwie był taki zadowolony? — zapytał. 

— Nie mam pojęcia — wyjęczał Keith. — Jego się pytaj. 

Lance wyprostował się, wpatrując w drzwi, jakby faktycznie zamierzał to zrobić, ale przypomniał sobie, że stoi już bosy na podłodze tuż obok Keitha i najwyraźniej zmienił priorytety. Przesunął się, patrząc na łóżko i zmarszczył brwi, nie widząc ani kawałka wolnej przestrzeni. Wilk machnął ogonem, ziając radośnie w kierunku Lance’a. 

— No i jak ja mam się tu zmieścić? — zapytał Lance, sprawdzając, które części kołdry mają szansę być zwyczajnie zmięte, a które jednak zawierają człowieka. Keith skulił się mocniej. 

— Idź sobie, Lance — jęknął, jeszcze nie widząc, do czego zmierza wróżbita. 

— Nope. — Lance w końcu znalazł kawałek wolnej przestrzeni, a wilk odsunął się usłużnie, wciąż radośnie dysząc. Keith sapnął pod kołdrą. 

— Laaance — zajęczał, nie widząc chłopaka szykującego się do skoku. — Uuf — jęknął, czując łokieć wbijający się w jego żołądek. 

— Przepraszam, proszę i bardzo dziękuję za wybranie mojej usługi — powiedział Lance, chwytając kurtkę wiszącą na oparciu krzesła tuż obok wilka. Ścisnął ją, zamykając oczy i wtulił się w futro wilka tuż obok niego. 

— Ooo nienienienienie, nie, nie ma mowy. — Keith wyskoczył spod kołdry jak oparzony. — Nie ma szans, Lance. Nie zgadzałem się na wilka, trupa i mnie w jednym łóżku, słyszysz? — powiedział, szarpiąc ramię Lance’a. 

Wróżbita otworzył jedno oko. 

— Ale wiesz, że przeszkadzanie wróżbicie przed wejściem w trans jest dość niebezpieczne, nie? — zapytał. 

— Że niby jak? — Keith zmrużył oczy i poprawił się na łóżku, uciekając przed wciąż dyszącym wilkiem. 

Lance spojrzał na niego ze złym błyskiem w oku, jedną ręką puścił kurtkę i chwycił wciąż ledwo przytomnego Keitha za nadgarstek. 

— A że niby tak — rzucił, przyciskając jego dłoń do kurtki. 

Keith szarpnął za nadgarstek, widząc jak źrenice Lance’a uciekają w głąb czaszki.   
Ciało maga zrobiło się potwornie ciężkie i niewygodne, świadomość znikała, zastąpiona przez chmurę dymu. 

Nie poczuł już kolejnego uderzenia w poduszki. 

+++

Keith wrzasnął, czując uderzenie ciepła prosto w twarz i zaczął dyszeć, tracąc poczucie przestrzeni. Lance tuż obok śmiał mu się prosto w twarz. 

— Nie żebyś musiał tu oddychać, wiesz? — powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Keith rozejrzał się, nie widząc nic poza unoszącym się łagodnie białym dymem. Nie czuł podłogi, żadnych zapachów ani smaków, nawet jego ciało było… mało fizyczne. 

— Gdzie… właściwie jesteśmy? — zapytał, dopiero teraz zwracając uwagę na dłoń Lance’a, wciąż zaciśniętą na jego nadgarstku. 

— Nu—uh — powiedział Lance, pomagając mu wstać. — Żadnego odrywania dłoni albo spadniesz w tę chmurę jak bardzo elegancki, zaspany kamyczek. I proszę, ty mi powiedz gdzie jesteśmy, panie „walczę ogniem jak wariat i nie patrzę na rezerwy energii”. 

Keith jeszcze raz rozejrzał się, nie widząc nic poza dymem. 

—Tak wygląda granica między rzeczywistościami? — zapytał. 

Lance prychnął, ściskając czerwoną linię. 

— Może wyglądać, jak ci się podoba — powiedział, robiąc krok i zmieniając otoczenie w pole pełne luster. 

Keith zmarszczył brwi, widząc odbicie swoje i Lance’a, spoglądające na nich ciekawie. Poczuł ciepło na twarzy, widząc dłoń wróżbity na własnym nadgarstku. Lance uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, i pociągnął go kawałek dalej. 

— Chyba wolałem wersję z dymem — powiedział Keith, czując się osaczony przez nieskończone ilości odbić. 

— Jak sobie życzysz. — Lance przesunął się kawałek dalej, a przestrzeń natychmiast odpowiedziała, zasnuwając się leniwymi wstęgami dymu. Keith poczuł się chory. 

— Jak ty w ogóle jesteś w stanie pracować w takim miejscu? — zapytał, nie będąc w stanie zorientować się w żaden znany sobie sposób. 

— Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. — Lance spojrzał na Keitha z wyższością. — Nie żeby jakaś większa orientacja w ogóle miała tu znaczenie. 

Keith spojrzał pytająco na Lance’a. 

— Jest coś, co chciałbyś wiedzieć? — zapytał wróżbita, wzdychając. 

Keith zamyślił się. 

— Kiedy Shiro i Adam się zaręczą? — zapytał. 

Lance skrzywił się trochę. 

— Drogowskazem jest twoja kurtka, nie mam nic, co należałoby do Shiro. 

Keith pociągnął za swoją koszulkę. 

— Ulubiony t—shirt wystarczy? — zapytał. 

Lance uniósł brew, ale zamknął oczy, skupiając się na przestrzeni. Powoli skinął głową. 

— Pytania o czas są trochę bezsensowne w tej przestrzeni. — Lance otworzył oczy i wskazał nosem na linkę. — Co powiesz na pytanie: „Jak będą wyglądały ich zaręczyny?”

Keith zmarszczył brwi i skinął głową, nie rozumiejąc różnicy. 

Lance tupnął, a dym przerzedził się, ukazując rząd drzwi po obu stronach mężczyzn. Keith uniósł brwi. 

— Gdyby któreś z nich zdecydowało się oświadczyć właśnie w tym momencie, wyglądałoby to dokładnie tak — powiedział Lance, otwierając drzwi po prawej. 

Keith wszedł za Lance’em, widząc salon własnego domu. Shiro klęczał, ściskając dłoń Adama i rumienił się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Adam wyglądał na dość zszokowanego. 

— Ja… — Shiro sięgnął do kieszeni jeansów. — Myślę, że to dobry moment, żeby zapytać… — odchrząknął. — Adam — powiedział już pewniej. — Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, czego tak naprawdę potrzebuję. Jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej niż… absolutnie ktokolwiek. Czy jesteś gotowy… — zapytał, otwierając pudełko — by wziąć ze mną ślub? 

Adam zrobił się szary jak papier, wpatrując się w elegancki sygnet rodu Gane i natychmiast klęknął, obejmując Shiro. Keith nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, ale łzy radości na twarzy brata powiedziały mu absolutnie wszystko. 

Mag stał, przytłoczony emocjami w pokoju, walcząc z uczuciem grzejącym mu pierś. 

— No i tak to ogólnie wygląda. — Lance odchrząknął i pociągnął Keitha, wyprowadzając z pomieszczenia. — Ale gratulacje, to znaczy po pierwsze, że twój brat cały czas nosi ze sobą pierścionek zaręczynowy, a po drugie, że Adam jest właśnie w domu, więc mamy teraz chwilę spokoju. 

Keith spojrzał zdezorientowany na drzwi. 

— Tak wygląda… przyszłość? — zapytał. 

— Nie, tak wyglądała teraźniejszość. Cóż, potencjalna teraźniejszość — powiedział Lance, wskazując na znikające drzwi. — Widzisz? Jeśli Shiro zdecydowałby się na zaręczyny, te drzwi by nie zniknęły. Za to reszta — powiedział, machając dłonią z linką — znikłaby w dymie, bo nie byłoby już innych możliwości pokazania tego zdarzenia. 

— Z tego wynika, że możesz sprawdzić też przeszłość — zauważył Keith. 

— Jasne. — Lance cofnął się, wskazując na drzwi, które pojawiły się tuż za Keithem. — Zapytałem, co Shiro jadł dzisiaj na śniadanie. I prawdopodobnie znam już odpowiedź. 

Keith nacisnął klamkę i stanął, wpatrując się w większą ilość dymu za drzwiami. Spojrzał pytająco na Lance’a. 

— To po prostu znaczy, że nie jadł śniadania — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie mogę pokazać ci czegoś, czego nie było. — Uśmiechnął się, sprawiając, że drzwi zniknęły i wskazał kolejne, widniejące na horyzoncie. — Ale mogę dokładnie sprawdzić, co robiłeś wczoraj o północy — powiedział, śmiejąc się głośno na widok czerwonej twarzy Keitha. 

— To może sprawdźmy jednak przyszłość — powiedział mag, ciągnąc Lance’a w drugą stronę. 

— Okej. Krótkie szkolenie z poruszania się. — Lance ponownie przywołał rząd drzwi. — Prawa strona oznacza zawsze pomyślne rozwiązanie problemu. Lewa zawsze oznacza… niepomyślne. Przy czym to nie do końca oznacza to, co chcesz usłyszeć, bo nie, to nie znaczy, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. — Lance westchnął. —To po prostu znaczy, że warunek zawarty w pytaniu zostanie zrealizowany lub nie. 

Keith zaczął się gubić. 

— To znaczy? — zapytał. 

— Jeśli zadamy pytanie o treści „Kiedy Shiro i Adam się zaręczą?” musimy zapytać czy, po pierwsze, to w ogóle dojdzie do skutku, a po drugie, czy będą zaręczeni. Zbyt skomplikowane pytanie, więc przestrzeń odpowie na nie w bezsensowny sposób. — Lance poszedł krok naprzód i stanął, pokazując Keithowi dziesiątki bezsensownie ustawionych drzwi. — Widzisz? Bez sensu. Ale zadając pytanie „Jak będą wyglądały ich zaręczyny?” zostawiamy tylko jedno założenie, czy będą zaręczeni. I przestrzeń odpowie „tak” lub „nie”, układając odpowiedzi w czasie. 

Keith skierował się do drzwi po lewej stronie i nacisnął klamkę, ciągnąc za sobą Lance’a. 

Domowy warsztat powitał go zapachem oleju silnikowego i starych szmat, a Keith potrzebował chwili, zanim zrozumiał, że widzi Shiro siedzącego na oponie i śmiejącego się z Adama klęczącego w plamie tłuszczu. Adam zaklął, ściskając wielką nakrętkę od śruby i spojrzał na Shiro. 

— Czy ty… — zapytał, przesuwając się na klęczkach w suchsze miejsce. — Takashi Shirogane, zrobisz mi ten, ekhm, honor, zostając ze mną do końca mojego życia, podając mi olej jak normalny człowiek, a nie jak małpa na wybiegu? 

Shiro płakał ze śmiechu, ale wciąż starał się wczuć w atmosferę sytuacji. 

— Adamie — powiedział, pociągając nosem. — Wybacz moją zuchwałość, ale śmiem twierdzić, że klejnot koronny twojego rodu spadnie z moich protetycznych paluszków, więc muszę odmówić, sądząc, że przyniesie to nieszczęście naszemu małżeństwu. 

Adam podniósł się, patrząc na plamy na kolanach.

— Skoro księżniczka odmawia, rad byłbym otrzymać chusteczkę na jej cześć — powiedział, wyciągając dłoń po szmatę, a Shiro podał mu ją, wciąż ocierając łzy ramieniem. 

Keith wysunął się z pokoju. 

— Nie wszystkie rzeczywistości będą wyglądały tak dobrze, prawda? — zapytał, wskazując na rząd po lewej stronie. 

— Nie — powiedział szczerze Lance. — W części z nich prawdopodobnie się pokłócą. Możliwe że część będzie wynikiem jakichś wcześniejszych uprzedzeń albo wahań, ale we wszystkich jedno z nich powie „nie”. 

— A rzeczywistości, które widziałeś przed walką w oceanarium? — zapytał Keith. 

Lance zmarszczył brwi. 

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał. 

— Mówiłeś, że… rzeczywistości, w których wszedłem do wody, nie kończyły się dobrze — powiedział z wahaniem Keith. — Czy to znaczy, że…? 

Lance spochmurniał, ponownie pogrążając ich w dymie. 

— Nie będę sprawdzał z tobą potencjalnych wyników walki — powiedział kategorycznie. — Ale tak czy inaczej jesteśmy tutaj, żeby coś sprawdzić, więc właściwie moglibyśmy się za to zabrać — powiedział, ściskając czerwoną nitkę. 

Tym razem rząd drzwi pojawił się znacznie dalej. 

— Jakie pytanie zadałeś? — zapytał Keith, kierując się w stronę drzwi. 

— Jakiej broni potrzebujemy do walki z duchem — odpowiedział Lance. 

— Więc drzwi po prawej odpowiedzą, jakiej broni potrzebujemy, a te po lewej jakiej nie, tak? — upewnił się Keith. 

— Tak, więc właściwie możemy zignorować lewą stronę — powiedział Lance, ciągnąc za sobą nitkę. Keith spojrzał się na niego pytająco, kiedy szli do przodu, nawet po ominięciu pierwszych drzwi. 

Lance westchnął. 

— Następny atak nastąpi dopiero w ciągu tygodnia od poprzedniego, pamiętasz? — zapytał. — Jeśli wyszedłbym z transu w tej chwili i poprosił Pidge o pierwszą rzecz, jaką ma do walki z duchem, broń, którą bym dostał znajdowałaby się za tymi drzwiami. 

— Ale nam się nie śpieszy. 

— Dokładnie, więc nie interesuje nas pierwsza lepsza broń. — Lance poprawił dłoń na nadgarstku Keitha i ruszył dalej, wzdychając. — Chodź, to będzie długa droga. 

+++ 

— Sprawdzanie przyszłości zawsze trwa tak długo? Nie da się tego sprawdzić w szklanej kuli czy… w czymś? — Keith zaczynał być zmęczony oglądaniem tej samej scenerii od pół godziny, a jego nadgarstek drętwiał od uścisku Lance’a. 

Lance prychnął. 

— Mogę ci postawić tarota, ale nazwy broni to on nam raczej nie poda — powiedział. 

— To w ogóle działa? — zapytał Keith, zaciekawiony. 

Lance spojrzał z ukosa na rozmówcę. 

— Większość starej magii działa, ale jest niepraktyczna i zawodna — powiedział. — Jeśli komuś zależy na czasie albo oszczędnościach, zwykle stosujemy karty albo wróżenie z herbaty. 

Lance zamilkł, mijając kolejne drzwi. 

— Keith? — zapytał. 

— Hmm?

— Skąd miałeś ten płaszcz? — Lance spojrzał na Keitha. 

— To… był prezent. — Mag odwrócił wzrok. — Nie zamierzałem go używać zgodnie z przeznaczeniem, ale wiesz, jak mocne bariery potrafią stawiać wampiry. 

— Znasz wampira? — Lance uniósł brwi. 

— Kilku. Magowie ognia są dla nich dość przydatni, jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie ciał — przyznał Keith. — To było podziękowanie za… szczególnie brudną robotę. Czułem się źle, biorąc za to pieniądze, więc przyjąłem płaszcz. 

— Zabawka erotyczna w zamian za sprzątanie ciała, ciekawa wymiana — wymamrotał Lance. 

— Był nieużywany! — jęknął Keith. — Poza tym dla normalnych magów to nie ma nic wspólnego z… 

— Jasne, jasne, tłumacz się dalej. — Lance poruszył brwiami. — Co, jestem dla ciebie aż tak atrakcyjny, że chcesz wciągnąć mnie do łóżka w samym szlafroczku i ssać krew? 

Keith zrobił się bordowy. 

— Przypomnieć ci, kto SAM Z SIEBIE wskoczył mi do łóżka przy dosłownie pierwszej możliwej okazji? — zapytał. — Dwukrotnie?

Lance prychnął. 

— Moja praca wymaga szczególnego środowiska, atrybutów, wiedzy i zdolności, bardzo przepraszam. — Wróżbita nabzdyczył się, przewracając oczami. — Ale czego ja oczekuję, zrozumienia? Od homofobicznego paniczyka ze zbyt dużą ilością pieniędzy i obsesją na punkcie bycia najlepszym? 

Keith stanął, patrząc na Lance’a w szoku. 

— Nazywasz mnie homofobem? — zapytał. 

Lance odwzajemnił spojrzenie, unosząc brwi. 

— To zaskakujące, że uczepiłeś się akurat tego — powiedział.

— Jestem gejem, Lance! — Keith wyciągnął wolną dłoń, patrząc na Lance’a z niedowierzaniem. — Jakim cudem mógłbym być homofobem?

Lance zamrugał, patrząc na maga. 

— Och — powiedział, odwracając się i kontynuując drogę. 

— Och? — Keith zaśmiał się. — I kto tu teraz jest homofobem, co? 

— Nie jestem homofobem, okej? Po prostu… to było niespodziewane. Nie chciałem cię urazić. — Lance przewrócił oczami. — Ani zmuszać do wychodzenia z szafy — dodał. 

Keith zamrugał. 

— To nie jest jakaś tajemnica. — Wzruszył ramionami, kontynuując drogę. — Określiłem się mając piętnaście lat i wszyscy przyjęli to zupełnie normalnie. Chyba większe zamieszanie zrobił mój pierwszy chłopak, ale ja i James jakoś nigdy nie pałaliśmy do siebie entuzjazmem. 

Lance roześmiał się, wyrównując krok z Keithem. 

— Mój pierwszy chłopak chlapnął, że się spotykamy przy obiedzie z moją mamą — powiedział, zasłaniając oczy. — Rozmawialiśmy o projekcie grupowym, a on po prostu rzucił, że znajomi wrobili nas w projekt tylko dlatego, że się spotykamy. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do rozmowy o projekcie, ale mama nie mogła dojść do siebie przez miesiąc, płacząc, że nie będzie miała moich wnucząt. 

Keith patrzył w ciszy na Lance’a. 

Lance spojrzał pytająco na Keitha. 

Samoświadomość wymalowała się na twarzy wróżbity. 

— Fuck — powiedział, stając się bordowy. 

— Więc gej, huh? — Keith odwrócił wzrok. 

— Właściwie to bi. — Lance westchnął. — Nie rozpowiadam o tym naokoło. 

Keith wpatrywał się w drzwi. 

— Ale jednak zdarzało ci się mieć partnerów, więc ktoś chyba wie — zauważył. 

Lance wzruszył ramionami. 

— Moje romanse z facetami i tak nie mają szansy na związek długoterminowy, a każdy z nich doskonale o tym wiedział. 

Keith spuścił głowę, czując się dziwnie rozbity. 

Nie mają szansy? — pomyślał ze złością. — Każdego skreślałeś w ten sposób od samego początku? 

Lance przystanął, ciągnąc go za rękę. 

— Co tym razem, Lance? — westchnął Keith. 

— Jesteśmy — powiedział Lance, wskazując na drzwi. 

+++ 

Keith otworzył oczy natychmiast po wyjściu z transu. Lance wciąż leżał, kompletnie nieruchomo tuż obok niego, ale Keith nie umiał się powstrzymać od ruchu.   
Wejście do przestrzeni między rzeczywistościami było jednym z najgorszych doświadczeń jego życia (było kilka gorszych, ale to zdecydowanie znajdowało się w pierwszej dziesiątce) i nie chciał tam spędzać ani chwili dłużej. 

Całe jego ciało było sparaliżowane i lodowate. Dłoń Lance’a, wciąż zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku, była kompletnie sztywna, ale sam wieszcz wydawał się być… spokojny i zadowolony. 

Nawet mimo chłodu ciała Keith poczuł rumieniec na policzkach. Lance leżał tuż obok, jego dłoń na dłoni Keitha, zapach lawendy mieszał się z zapachem domu. Wokół panowała cisza, przerywana tylko oddechem wilka, a złote, popołudniowe światło wpadało pasmami przez nie do końca zasunięte zasłony. Kurz wirował w powietrzu, osiadając na ciemnych rzęsach Lance’a, a Keith zazdrościł mu tej odrobiny światła ogrzewającej policzki. 

Powoli poczuł większą giętkość mięśni. 

— Nie ruszaj się jeszcze — powiedział z trudem Lance. 

Keith zamarł, przerywając próbę wyciągnięcia dłoni. Zastanawiał się, czy Lance’a zawsze tak miał: trupio martwe dłonie, ciało zachowujące się jak nie jego, godziny spędzone wśród dymu i drzwi, samotność w miejscu, które normalnych ludzi doprowadziłoby do szaleństwa w kilkadziesiąt minut. 

Keith zamknął oczy. 

Coś ciepłego kiełkowało mu w piersi, szarpiąc i drapiąc w gardle. Coś dziwnego, barwiącego policzki na różowo, ale i ciągnącego żołądek w niewypowiedzianym żalu. Drażniło, drapiąc, próbując wyjść na powierzchnię, nawet jeśli Keith uparcie utrzymywał, że tego nie ma. 

Teraz, zamknięty w swoim ciele, tylko ze swoim umysłem, Keith nie umiał już tego powstrzymać. 

Tego wstydu. 

Wstydu i szacunku do pracy, którą wykonywał Lance. 

Wypuszczania własnej duszy do miejsca niebezpiecznego jak walki, w których uczestniczył, tych godzin spędzonych w cudzym życiu, szalonych możliwości i pokracznych przyszłości, bólu kończyn sparaliżowanych po seansach i chłodu, który ogarniał ciało. Nie chciał tego czuć ani przyznawać, nie chciał myśleć o ludziach, którzy byli skłonni poświęcić się tak bardzo żeby uzyskać informacje dla innych. 

Poczuł ciepło i wilgoć pod zamkniętymi powiekami. 

— Hej, wszystko w porządku. — Lance przekręcił się w jego stronę, nie puszczając nadgarstka maga. — Pierwszy seans jest dość intensywny, ale zaraz wrócisz do siebie, obiecuję. 

Keith milczał, bojąc się przyznać, że wcale nie myślał o skoku. 

— Mój pierwszy był całkiem przerażający, wiesz? — Lance kontynuował, mówiąc cicho i spokojnie. — Miałem tylko osiem lat. Wpadłem w trans na zajęciach z wykorzystywania aury. Mieliśmy medytować, skupiając się na kolorach energii dookoła nas i przelewania jej w amulety. Pamiętasz takie zajęcia? 

Keith skinął głową, otwierając oczy. 

— Mój nie został oczyszczony jak trzeba — przyznał Lance, kontynuując opowieść. — A ja nie wiedziałem, czym jest skok i jak go przerwać, ani jak poruszać się po tym świecie. Myślałem, że to tylko element ćwiczenia. — Lance westchnął. — Pierwsze co zrobiłem, to puściłem drogowskaz. To nie tak że musisz go trzymać, ale linia istnieje tylko w głównym pniu zdarzeń. Jeśli wejdziesz głębiej, możesz nie wiedzieć, jak wrócić. 

Keith spojrzał na Lance’a z niepokojem. 

— I tak. — Lance zachichotał. — Od razu się zgubiłem. 

— Jak długo tam zostałeś? — zapytał Keith. 

Lance zawahał się, ściskając dłoń Keitha. 

— Czterdzieści pięć dni — odpowiedział. 

Keith patrzył na Lance’a z niedowierzaniem. 

— Ale mówiłeś, że maksymalny czas to dwadzieścia godzin! Jakim cudem w ogóle byłeś w stanie… — zaczął mag. 

— To nie jest tak, że cykl nie może trwać dłużej. — Lance westchnął, spuszczając wzrok. — Ograniczeniem jest twoje ciało. Jeśli nie jesz, nie pijesz, nie ruszasz się ani chodzisz do łazienki, to w pewnym momencie zaczniesz umierać. Moja klasa była przerażona, kiedy nie budziłem się przez kilka minut, a po chwili stałem się lodowaty. Dzięki bogu moja wychowawczyni była na tyle trzeźwa umysłowo, że nie pozwoliła zabrać kamienia z którym skoczyłem. 

— Jak… to wyglądało? — zapytał Keith. — Tamten skok? 

— Na początku po prostu nie wiedziałem, co się działo i myślałem, że drzwi prowadzą do wyjścia z tego świata. Po prostu nie rozumiałem, dlaczego cały czas widziałem jakiegoś obcego dzieciaka, jego rodzinę, a drzwi z pokoju na piętrze nagle prowadziły do piwnicy. — Lance westchnął. — Po kilku godzinach udało mi się wrócić do głównego pnia i po prostu szedłem prosto, szukając drzwi, które w końcu nie będą miały tego chłopaka w środku, ale nie mogłem niczego znaleźć. Nie czułem głodu, nie byłem senny ani zmęczony, więc po prostu szedłem coraz głębiej, patrząc, jak ten koleś stawał się starszy, ludzie z jego rodziny umierali, a potem znów wracali, kiedy znajdowałem inne drzwi… 

— Czułeś się… 

— Głównie samotny — przyznał Lance. — Nikt mnie nie widział ani nie słyszał, ale rzeczywistości zachowywały się normalnie, mogłem usiąść na fotelu albo łóżku. Nie mogłem nic podnieść, oczywiście, ale udało mi się obejrzeć kilka filmów. Lubiłem te rzeczywistości. 

Lance rozciągnął się i przykrył kurtką. 

— Dziesiątego dnia śpiączki kryształ przyjął wystarczającą ilość mojej aury, żebym zaczął widzieć moją własną przyszłość. Widziałem moich rodziców, rodzeństwo, mojego psa. — Lance uśmiechnął się. — Ale widziałem wszystko z dwuletnim wyprzedzeniem. Widziałem jak zakochuję się w moim byłym, a potem widziałem jak zrywaliśmy, widziałem śmierć mojej babci, a potem wszystkich z mojej rodziny. — Lance spuścił wzrok. — Nie mogłem przestać płakać, wchodząc coraz głębiej i głębiej w jedną rzeczywistość i nie wiedziałem, jak wrócić, a im więcej razy wejdziesz w jedną możliwość, tym bardziej absurdalna i chora staje się przyszłość. — Głos Lance’a zaczął się łamać, ale chłopak odetchnął i dodał spokojniej. — Prawdopodobnie około dwudziestego dnia spotkałem Blue. 

— Blue? — Keith zmarszczył brwi. 

— Yup. — Lance uśmiechnął się. — To była jedna z bardzo głębokich odnóg, w których coś na poziomie prawa stanowego pozwalało na eksperymenty na zwierzętach — powiedział. — A ja byłem akurat w zoo i spotkałem Blue, niebieskiego lwa. Blue była pierwszą istotą, która mnie widziała. 

Keith przypomniał sobie rzeczywistości, które dzisiaj odwiedzili i zmarszczył brwi. 

— Przecież to niemożliwe — powiedział. 

— I to samo stwierdzili wszyscy, z którymi o tym rozmawiałem. — Lance wzruszył ramionami. — Uznali, że to bujdy dziecka albo efekt zgubionego umysłu, a życie jakichkolwiek istot w przestrzeni między światami jest wykluczone. Ja wiem co widziałem. 

— Więc, udawało ci się rozmawiać z tą… Blue? — zapytał Keith. 

— Była lwem, jak miałem z nią rozmawiać? — Lance spojrzał na Keitha z kamienną miną. — Nie, nie rozmawialiśmy, ale Blue była moim przewodnikiem po tym świecie. Zadawałem jej pytania, a ona prowadziła mnie do odpowiedzi. 

— To tak udało ci się wyjść? 

— Tak, ale to było znacznie później. — Lance zadrżał pod kurtką, a Keith naciągnął na niego koc. — Przez pierwsze kilka dni pokazywała mi, jak nawigować w korytarzach i dowiadywać się pewnych rzeczy, ale byliśmy już bardzo głęboko, w wizjach miałem już szesnaście lat. — Lance uśmiechnął się. — To Blue pokazała mi jedną z możliwości, w których zostałem dyplom z wróżbiarstwa, a ja polubiłem tę opcję. Uwierzysz, że mogłem zostać pilotem? Była nawet jedna opcja, w której wylądowałem z Hunkiem i trzema innymi, zupełnie losowymi ludźmi, totalnie zagubieni w kosmosie. 

Keith prychnął. 

— Nie śmiej się. — Lance pogroził palcem. — Nazywali nas paladynami, ratowaliśmy planety i formowaliśmy wielkiego robota z pięciu gigantycznych lwów. 

Keith śmiał się w głos. 

— Może jeszcze mieliśmy ufoludków na pokładzie? — zapytał, ocierając łzy. 

— Nie, ale mieliśmy krowę — odpowiedział Lance, nagle śmiertelnie poważny. 

— A inne ścieżki kariery? — Keith uspokoił się. 

— Była rzeczywistość, w której pomagałem Hunkowi prowadzić schronisko dla kotów, byłem baristą, zaskakująco często lądowałem na astrofizyce albo astrologii, dość często byłem profesjonalnym tancerzem albo sługą u wampirów… Sam nie wiem, czemu tak często mi się to trafiało, ale potem przeczytałem „Zmierzch” — Lance zaśmiał się. — Ale były też kompletnie nudne przyszłości, w których byłem przedszkolanką, magazynierem w upadającej firmie, po prostu pracownikiem biurowym… — Lance zamyślił się. — A tak, była też ta jedna, w której zostałem profesjonalnym koszykarzem, a mój chłopak był bajecznie bogatym biznesmenem. 

— Żadnych wstydliwych zawodów? — Keith przysunął się, widząc rumieniec na twarzy Lance’a. 

— Em… — zawahał się. — Może była jedna, w której nie miałem pieniędzy na collage i zatrudniłem się jako tancerz w barze ze striptizem. 

— Co? — jęknął Keith. 

— Na dodatek żyłem w gejowskim trójkącie. — Lance zasłonił twarz dłońmi. — I byłem bardzo szczęśliwy w tym związku. 

Keith roześmiał się, rozciągając zesztywniałe kończyny. 

— To dlaczego cały czas utrzymujesz, że związek z facetem nie ma szans? — zapytał. 

Lance spoważniał. 

— Zapytałem Blue, czy umiałaby mi pokazać przyszłość z najbardziej prawdopodobnym partnerem — powiedział Lance. — A ona mi ją pokazała. 

Keith ponownie zesztywniał, odwracając głowę. 

— Tak? 

— Zaprowadziła mnie nad rzekę w nocy — powiedział. — Musiało być bardzo późno, bo wokół nie było nikogo poza skuloną dziewczyną na ławce. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy i wydawało mi się, że na kogoś czekała. Starszy ja podszedł i pocałował ją w czoło. 

— Widziałeś ją z bliska? — zapytał Keith. 

— Nie, Blue nie pozwoliła mi podejść. — Lance westchnął. — Było bardzo wiele przyszłości, w których kończyłem z dziewczynami i mężczyznami, były takie, w których umawiałem się nawet z fioletowym kosmitą i syreną, ale żadna nie była tak wyraźna i czysta jak ta jedna. — Lance rozmarzył się. 

— Kiedy… miałbyś ją spotkać? — zaniepokoił się Keith. 

Lance spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. 

— Obudziłem się czterdziestego piątego dnia od skoku — powiedział. — Czyli dziesięć lat po pierwszym wejściu w trans. 

— I masz… osiemnaście lat? — zapytał Keith, a świadomość uderzyła go jak pociąg. 

— Dokładnie — powiedział Lance. — Coś z tym nie tak? — zapytał. 

Keith spuścił wzrok, czując ogromny ciężar z żołądku i gulę w gardle. Miał ją spotkać już w tym roku? To dlatego jego spotkania z chłopakami nie miały mieć sensu? Dlaczego Keith w ogóle miałby się tym przejmować? 

Mag zamrugał, rozumiejąc, jak bardzo nienawidzi tej wizji. 

Nie chciał, żeby Lance znalazł tę dziewczynę. 

Nie chciał, żeby kiedykolwiek poszedł nad rzekę. 

Nie w momencie, kiedy sam był zainteresowany Lance’em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału, mam nadzieję że bawiliście się przy nim przynajmniej tak samo jak ja przy pisaniu go :)  
> Ponieważ kolejny chapter zamierza być ostatnim (a ja nie do końca wiem jak bardzo zmieszczę się z treścią), istnieje szansa że rozbiję go na dwie części i opublikuję partiami, w taki sposób żeby przynajmniej jedna z nich pojawiła się w Halloween. Trzymajcie kciuki i zostańcie ze mną!
> 
> A tymczasem  
> Nikomu niepotrzebne ciekawostki część 2:
> 
> 1\. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie tak łatwo jest uruchomić system przeciwpożarowy, nawet jeśli jest to budynek użyteczności publicznej. Zraszacze uruchamiają się w efekcie pęknięcia kuli glicerynowej w temperaturze powyżej 57*C lub w wyniku wykrycia dymu. Keith spala tlen i własną aurę, więc płomień nie wydziela dymu, a samą temperaturę.  
> To właśnie stąd nasze dorki miały czas na walkę, a ograniczeniem był brak tlenu i temperatura.
> 
> 2\. W ciągu 15 minut Lance jest w stanie zobaczyć jeden dzień przyszłości. Przestrzeń między światami tak naprawdę nie podlega ziemskim regułom czasu, a Lance jest w stanie orientować się gdzie jest, poprzez liczenie drzwi w pierwszym szeregu. Tak, w rzeczywistości za każdymi z drzwi, które widział Keith znajdowały się kolejne i kolejne, ale Lance ukrył je, nie chcąc go niepotrzebnie denerwować. Widok drzwi i dymu po horyzont z każdej strony? Dajcie spokój, każdy by zwariował.
> 
> 3\. Płaszcz niewolnika naprawdę jest wykorzystywany przez wampiry jako zabawka erotyczna, pozwalająca połączyć się z ofiarą na każdym poziomie istnienia: przez krew, ciało, energię aury i duszę. Keith nie jest wampirem, dlatego połączenie jego i Lance'a jest bardzo, bardzo ułomne, pozwalając tylko na połączenie i nadpisanie aury oraz słabą świadomość gdzie jest osoba nosząca płaszcz. Prawdziwy niewolnik nosi płaszcz jako element poddania i ochrony wampira, dlatego w splotach tkaniny znajduje się potężna dawka magicznych barier.
> 
> 4\. Każda z opcji przyszłości, jakie widział Lance, była inspirowana moimi ulubionymi fanfickami :3 Wybaczcie, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Jeśli macie ochotę na pełną listę, dajcie znać w komentarzu i podzielcie się swoimi przemyśleniami, z dziką chęcią odpowiem na każde pytanie ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith skinął głową, a czerwony neon nad ich głowami rozbłysł, zalewając twarz kierowcy światłem. Lance nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak długie i gęste są rzęsy Keitha, ale cień jaki dawały zdawał się ciągnąć przez pół długości jego nosa.  
> Lance mrugnął, nagle boleśnie świadomy ciepła, jakie czuł od drugiego chłopaka. 
> 
> — Załóż kask i trzymaj się mocno — powiedział Keith, odwracając się. — To nie będzie długa droga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Zgodnie z obietnicą chapter na Halloween :D  
> Tak jak uprzedzałam, ten konkretny będzie nieco krótszy niż poprzednie ze względu na mniejszą ilość czasu.  
> Dzięki za cierpliwość i miłej lektury!

— Wrzód na dupie. — Usłyszał Lance, zawijając drewno w brązowy papier. Powoli odwrócił się, patrząc na niską dziewczynę wśród drzew i uniósł brew. 

— Też cię kocham, ptaszku — odpowiedział, szczerząc się i wolno podchodząc do jej pleców. 

— Zamknij się i nawet nie próbuj się do mnie zbliżać, wszystko widzę — odpowiedziała, trzymając dłonie na wijącym się powoli konarze. Drewno jarzyło się łagodnym, zielonym blaskiem. 

Lance westchnął z irytacją, wpatrując się w korony drzew. 

— Konfidenci — wyszeptał do najbliższego pnia. 

— I wszystko słyszę — odpowiedziała Pidge, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. Konar powoli zastygł, tracąc wewnętrzny blask. Dziewczyna odetchnęła. 

— Nienawidzę przyznawać ci racji, ale ten jeden faktycznie będzie potrzebował więcej czasu — powiedziała, odwracając się w stronę wróżbity. — Najgorsze w przyznawaniu ci racji jest przyznawanie _mi_ racji, bo wiem, że wiesz to _ode mnie_ , ale ja wiem rzeczy _od ciebie_ , więc to tak, jakbym odmawiała przyznania racji samej sobie. 

— Ciężki poranek, Pidgey? — Liście rozsunęły się, ukazując głowę Matta. 

— Zaraz będzie jeszcze cięższy — powiedziała Pidge, uśmiechając się ironicznie do brata. — Jak sprawa z projektem? — zapytała. 

— Utknąłem na etapie połączeń siłowników z nerwami drewna. — Matt wzruszył ramionami. — Spasowanie ich z ciałem nie będzie problemem, ale mechanizm nie potrafi rozpoznać kodowania w roślinach i uparcie odmawia połączenia. — Chłopak wyszedł z krzaków i podniósł głowę. — O, cześć Lance. 

Lance podniósł dłoń, witając się z Mattem. 

— No więc połączyłem to siłowo za pomocą aury i ma szansę działać, ale nadpisanie połączenia trwale barwi aury i w dłuższej perspektywie zabija rośliny — kontynuował Matt, wychodząc powoli z krzaków. — Czyli proteza nadaje się tylko dla osób z naszą aurą, a to bez sensu, bo… 

— Bo większość żołnierzy ma czerwoną lub czarną. — Pidge odwróciła się, zamyślona. — Trzeba załatwić sprawę kodem, bo połączenie czasowe zmarnuje całą pracę. 

— Czyli wracamy do punktu wyjścia — westchnął Matt, otrzepując liście z włosów. 

— Nad czym właściwie pracujecie? — zapytał Lance, patrząc na wybrzuszenia w korze. Magia Pidge nigdy nie przestała go zadziwiać. 

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? — zapytała, patrząc na Lance’a spode łba. 

Lance przypomniał sobie ten cały naukowy bełkot sprzed chwili. 

— Właściwie to nie — odpowiedział, chwytając pakunek. — Ale doceniam chęć podzielenia się informacją — rzucił, szczerząc zęby. 

Pidge westchnęła, sięgając do szafy po jeszcze jeden pakunek. 

— Ten jest dla Hunka — powiedziała. — To kostur, więc będzie mu łatwiej nim operować, bo jest przyzwyczajony do laski, której używa do wędrówki po górach i podejrzewam, że będzie się z nim czuł pewniej. Umieść kamień w tym miejscu — powiedziała, wskazując na wgłębienie w górnej części. 

Lance mimowolnie spojrzał na drzewo, przy którym dziewczyna pracowała jeszcze chwilę temu. 

Pidge westchnęła. 

— Mamy jeszcze czas — powiedziała. — Mówiłeś, że drugi atak nastąpi za trzy dni od dzisiaj, prawda? 

Lance zarumienił się i skinął głową. 

— W takim razie masz dwie bronie, z którymi możesz już próbować ćwiczyć — powiedziała, wskazując na drugi pakunek. — Co zamierzasz zrobić z pozostałymi odłamkami? — zapytała. 

— Oh, właśnie. — Lance sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając woreczek. — Pomyślałem, że skoro i tak mamy za dużo, to mogłabyś go wykorzystać. 

Pidge zamarła, patrząc na zielony tektyt w środku. 

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytała, powoli wyjmując kamień. — Mogłabym zrobić jeszcze jedną sztukę. 

— Tak czy inaczej zamierzamy go załatwić następnym razem. — Lance uśmiechnął się, zaciskając palce na kosturze. — Więc nie powinien być mi potrzebny. No i nie mam do niego żadnych wytycznych. 

Pidge uniosła kamień, oglądając go pod światło. 

— Szkoda żeby się zmarnował — powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. — Może popracuję nad nim w wolnej chwili. Właściwie… — zawahała się. — Co jest następnym celem? 

— Jakiś facet z gangu doków. — Lance usiadł na zwalonym pniu. — Duży koleś z bandą pomagierów. Duch zamierza go zeżreć i zostawić tak samo jak rekina. 

Matt gwizdnął, siadając na zwalonym pniu.

Lance nie bał się, że rodzeństwo Holtów może komukolwiek donieść o jego przygodzie w oceanarium. Znali się co prawda dość krótko, bo od roku, ale od kiedy pomógł im ochronić gaj przed klątwą, stali się dla niego jak rodzina. Pidge doskonale dogadywała się z Hunkiem, a Matt był przyjacielem Lance’a jeszcze na studiach, od kiedy zorientowali się, że mieli pokój na tym samym piętrze w akademiku. 

— To nie brzmi najbezpieczniej. — Pidge uniosła brew. 

— Z twoją nową zabawką będę bezpieczny jak niemowlę w dłoniach mamy — powiedział, czochrając jej miedziane włosy. 

Pidge spojrzała się na niego w wyrzutem. 

— O ile w ogóle nauczysz się ją obsługiwać — powiedziała, poprawiając okulary.

+++

Ciepło farelki przy łóżku i nikły zapach kadzidła działał na Lance’a uspokajająco, pomagając mu pozbyć się chłodu i odrętwienia z kończyn. Ciepłe koce, kolorowe poduszki i pluszowy rekin, którego dostał od Hunka, dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a cichy szum deszczu połączony z gasnącym ruchem ulicznym sprawiały, że robił się senny. 

Chłód i ciężar chryzolitu działały odwrotnie. 

Lance otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w błękitne odblaski lampki na suficie. 

Kolejny skok, kolejne pudło. Coraz więcej pustych drzwi w odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Coraz więcej dymu i niedopowiedzeń, coraz głębsze skoki i żadnych wskazówek. 

Dziewczyna zniknęła, zastąpiona mgłą, a Lance zamknął oczy, czując wilgoć pod powiekami i ciężar nie tylko na, ale i w piersi. Czuł się potwornie. 

Każde spojrzenie na kalendarz sprawiało, że czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Każdy skok bez odpowiedzi pozostawiał go kompletnie rozbitym, a nawet najbardziej szczegółowe pytania nie dawały mu żadnych wskazówek. 

Lance leżał, zamknięty w swoim ciele, czując krew powoli przyśpieszającą tempo. 

_Prawdopodobnie jest za późno_ — pomyślał, walcząc z rwącym się oddechem, próbując uspokoić się, słuchając deszczu na szybach. — _Zostały tylko dwa miesiące._

Lance nie miał pojęcia, kiedy miało nastąpić spotkanie. Dziesięć lat temu gubił się w korytarzach tak często, tak często zawracał i zostawał w niektórych gałęziach, że po powrocie nie był już w stanie podać ostatecznej daty. Wtedy nad rzeką nie potrafił określić temperatury, wiedział tylko, że drzewa wciąż miały liście, a świat nie był pokryty śniegiem. 

Teraz nadejście zimy było tylko kwestią czasu. 

Lance poruszył palcami, z trudem pozwalając, by minerał wyślizgnął się z jego dłoni i bezgłośnie spadł na koc. 

Pierwszy śnieg miał nadejść nie dalej niż za tydzień, a on zamiast pracować nad jakimikolwiek poszlakami, spędzał dni, szukając rozwiązania na złapanie ducha. 

Klakson za oknem rozerwał ciszę, sprawiając, że Lance przewrócił oczami. Przekręcił się na bok, rozciągając powoli zastałe mięśnie i spuścił stopy na podłogę, pozwalając, by grzejnik pomógł przemarzniętym mięśniom. Nienawidził skoków zimną. 

— Lance? — Ciche pukanie sprawiło, że Lance podniósł głowę. 

— Już czas? — zapytał, rozciągając nogi. 

Hunk wszedł do pokoju z herbatą w dłoniach. 

— Tak, już pora, Lance.— powiedział, przekazując mu kubek. — Ubierz się ciepło, w nocy ma być przymrozek. 

Lance skrzywił się, myśląc o szybciej opadających liściach. Hunk pozostał milczący. 

— Myślisz, że już za późno, co? — powiedział Lance, uśmiechając się smutno w stronę kubka. 

Hunk odwrócił się, marszcząc brwi. 

— Nie, dopiero zaczęło się ściemniać. Właściwie to jest za wcześnie, jeszcze będą się tam kręcić ludzie — odpowiedział. 

— Nie o tym mówię — fuknął Lance. 

Hunk westchnął. 

— Widziałeś… bardzo wiele, wiesz? — powiedział. — Nie tylko wtedy. Każdego dnia wchodzisz do tego przerażającego miejsca, z którego możesz nie wrócić i widzisz rzeczy, które tylko mogą się zdarzyć. — Hunk podniósł chryzolit, wzdychając głęboko. — A jednak z jakiegoś powodu dziesięć lat temu zadecydowałeś, że wybierzesz właśnie tę przyszłość, która ma takie same szanse na powodzenie jak wybuch bomby nuklearnej. 

Lance uśmiechnął się. 

— Już niedługo — odpowiedział. — Powoli przewidują już pierwszy śnieg, wiesz? 

Hunk ponownie westchnął. 

— Dlatego prosiłem, żebyś ubrał się cieplej. — Hunk wstał, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Lance’a. — Zawsze tu jestem, jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, pamiętasz? — zapytał z ciepłym uśmiechem i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. 

Lance wstał, odstawiając herbatę na szafkę, założył sweter przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła i chwycił za klucze. Nie chciał rozmawiać. 

Chciał ją znaleźć. 

W głupim, instynktownym szale złapał za torbę z kadzidłem, podniósł chryzolit i wybiegł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Hunk wyjrzał ciekawie z kuchni, widząc jak Lance z zaciętą miną zakłada buty i naciąga kurtkę. 

— Uczeni wyliczyli, że jest tylko jedna szansa na milion, by zaistniało coś tak całkowicie absurdalnego — rzucił Lance. — Jednak magowie obliczyli, że szanse jedna na milion sprawdzają się w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć. 

Wróżbita wybiegł, po raz kolejny trzaskając drzwiami, a Hunk oparł się o framugę, patrząc na opal ochronny nad drzwiami, bujający się łagodnie na sznurku po gwałtownym wyjściu. Hałas klaksonu za oknem zwrócił także jego uwagę, ale Hunk tylko westchnął, uśmiechając się łagodnie i wrócił do kuchni. 

_Oby_ — pomyślał, wracając do przygotowywania kolacji. — _Oby magowie mieli rację._

+++ 

Lance wyszedł z bramy, wpadając w zimną mżawkę deszczu i rozejrzał się krótko, wbiegając na ulicę przed sobą. Czerwone światła samochodów oświetliły jego twarz, dając chwilowe, dziwne uczucie ciepła i natychmiast zniknęły, kiedy przecisnął się między stojącymi w korku pojazdami. Poślizgnął się, wpadając na chodnik i ruszył dalej, biegnąc w stronę rzeki. Światła wyjącej karetki oświetliły mu twarz, a Lance poczuł nasilający się deszcz na ciele, krople rozpryskujące się na twarzy i wsiąkające w papierową torbę z kadzidłem. 

Kolejny klakson przerwał jednostajny szum miasta. 

Lance odwrócił się, widząc motocykl tuż obok siebie, ale nie zareagował. 

W końcu wiedział co robić. 

Mężczyzna na motocyklu przyśpieszył, manewrując w korku i minął go, parkując kilkanaście metrów dalej. 

— Lance! — krzyknął. 

Keith zdjął kask, pozwalając, by deszcz zmoczył mu włosy i patrzył na Lance’a ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

— Podwieźć cię? — zapytał. 

Lance podbiegł, dysząc ciężko i odwrócił się, łapiąc kątem oka własną kamienicę. Jego forma naprawdę była do niczego. 

— Jasne — powiedział, wciskając Keithowi torbę z kadzidłem. 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego pytająco. 

— Wizyta domowa? — zapytał, chowając torbę do schowka. 

— Parkowa. — Lance patrzył na motocykl z mieszanymi uczuciami. — Masz w ogóle drugi kask? 

— Jasne. — Keith podał mu drugi hełm i usiadł z powrotem, patrząc na Lance’a pytająco. — Więc gdzie jedziemy? 

Lance zawahał się, ale usiadł za Keithem, odkładając hełm na kolana i chwytając jego kurtkę palcami. Czerwona skóra była mokra od deszczu i nieszczególnie chciał mieć tę wodę na własnej kurtce, przetarł więc materiał dłonią, powodując zaskoczone drżenie ze strony Keitha. 

— Zejście na bulwary od strony Uniwersytetu Altei — powiedział, podnosząc kask z kolan i przysuwając się bliżej. — Wiesz, gdzie to jest? — zapytał. 

Keith skinął głową, a czerwony neon nad ich głowami rozbłysł, zalewając twarz kierowcy światłem. Lance nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak długie i gęste są rzęsy Keitha, ale cień jaki dawały, zdawał się ciągnąć przez pół długości jego nosa. Lance mrugnął, nagle boleśnie świadomy ciepła, jakie czuł od drugiego chłopaka. 

— Załóż kask i trzymaj się mocno — powiedział Keith, odwracając się. — To nie będzie długa droga. 

Lance poczuł ciepło na policzkach, patrząc jak Keith ponownie naciąga hełm, a czerwony blask neonu zmienił kolor na biały, topiąc jego sylwetkę w płaskim świetle. Lance naciągnął kask, oddychając znajomym zapachem dymu i zacisnął dłonie na talii Keitha, czując ciepło swetra na jego bokach. Kierowca odwrócił się lekko i zadrżał ze śmiechu, a potem pociągnął jego dłonie, zaplatając je na wysokości pępka. 

Lance odetchnął, uderzając klatką piersiową o plecy Keitha i poczuł swój własny, ciężki oddech, gdy maszyna pod nimi zamruczała, budząc się do życia. Lance pisnął, czując szarpnięcie i przytulił się mocniej, zamykając oczy. Keith ponownie zadrżał, ale Lance nie słyszał jego śmiechu, kiedy mag powoli manewrował między samochodami w korku. 

Po chwili Lance przyzwyczaił się do ruchu maszyny, rozluźniając mięśnie. Keith stanął przed przejściem dla pieszych, prawdopodobnie czekając na zielone światło, a wróżbita odetchnął, relaksując się. Deszcz przestał padać, ale ulica wciąż była mokra, odbijając światła na czarnej powierzchni. Lance uśmiechnął się, przysuwając biodra i czekał z niecierpliwością na zmianę sygnalizacji.

Keith łagodnie dotknął jego dłoni, zachęcając do ich mocniejszego zaciśnięcia ponownie skupił sie na drodze dokładnie w momencie zmiany światła na żółte. 

Lance zawył z radości, kiedy prędkość szarpnęła jego kurtką. 

+++ 

— Obożeobożeobożeoboże! — Lance zsunął się z siedziska, a Keith parsknął, widząc, jak niezgrabnie próbuje zapanować nad drżącymi nogami. Lance ściągnął hełm, odsłaniając dziki uśmiech na twarzy. — Ja chcę jeszcze raz! — wrzasnął, szczerząc się do Keitha. 

Mag zamknął oczy, próbując zapanować nad własnym uśmiechem i zdjął kask, czując lekkość w brzuchu i echo dotyku dłoni na własnej kurtce. Odchrząknął, mając nadzieję, że jego twarz nie jest tak czerwona, jak mu się wydawało. 

— Mogę poczekać, jeśli chcesz — powiedział. 

Lance kiwnął głową, kierując się w stronę rzeki. Wiatr był nieprzyjemnie chłodny, ale deszcz ustał, zostawiając tylko kałuże lśniące w ciemności październikowego wieczoru. 

— Chodź ze mną! — krzyknął Lance i zbiegł po schodach. 

Keith wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i schował kaski do bagażnika. Lance biegł w kierunku ławek, a Keith znowu poczuł łagodny uśmiech na twarzy, patrząc na zapomnianą torbę w bagażniku. Chwycił ją i zszedł w kierunku wróżbity, poprawiając kurtkę. 

Lance wydawał się być zupełnie rozluźniony, biegając po słabo oświetlonej przystani, a Keith rozejrzał się, wchodząc na drewniany chodnik prowadzący wzdłuż rzeki. 

— Więc… co ty tu w ogóle robisz? — zapytał. 

— Zwykle po prostu na nią czekam. — Lance usiadł na ławce, wskazując na rzekę. — Widzisz taką bardziej samotną ławkę? Tam usiądzie — powiedział. — Wtedy przyszedłem z tyłu, więc teraz też czekam w odległości. 

Keith zadrżał na lodowatym wietrze. 

_Och_ — pomyślał. — _Więc dzisiaj też…_

Ciężar w gardle utrudnił mu oddychanie. Keith zacisnął palce na papierowej torbie i uciekł wzrokiem, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co czuł. 

_Lance jest już zajęty_ — pomyślał z goryczą. — _Zajęty przez kogoś, kogo nawet nie spotkał._

Jak Keith mógł w ogóle mieć szansę z kompletną imaginacją, z którą Lance żył przez dziesięć lat? 

Mag odetchnął głęboko, podając Lance’owi torbę. 

— Więc po co ci to? — zapytał. 

— Hah. — Lance ponownie wyszczerzył się, wyciągając z torby kamień i zapalniczkę. — Pomyślałem, że to doskonały pomysł, żeby… 

Męskie krzyki przerwały spokojną ciszę przystani. Keith odwrócił głowę, patrząc w stronę doków i zmarszczył brwi, ponownie patrząc na Lance’a. 

— Mamy dzisiaj jakiś mecz? — zapytał, próbując przerwać to… cokolwiek, co próbował zrobić Lance. 

— Nie? Nie wiem? — Lance podniósł głowę, ale chwilę później wzruszył ramionami i ułożył się na mokrej ławce. — Tak więc, tak jak mówiłem, wpadłem na pomysł… 

— Dostaniesz zapalenia płuc. — Keith patrzył z kamienną miną, jak wróżbita zaciska palce na kamieniu. 

— Nie, nie dostanę. — Lance zamknął oczy. — Możesz proszę odpalić kadzidło? No więc pomyślałem… 

Wrzaski stały się bliższe, a Keith spojrzał z niepokojem w stronę ciemnego fragmentu nabrzeża. To nie brzmiało jak mecz. To w ogóle nie brzmiało jak coś normalnego. 

— Lance, myślę, że możesz to przełożyć — powiedział, wyciągając mu kamień z palców. Krzyki były coraz głośniejsze. 

Lance funknął. 

— A co jak ona tu przyjdzie? — zapytał. — To jest absolutnie normalne, w jakimś opuszczonym doku siedzą szczyle z miejskiego gangu. — Lance chwycił kamień i ponownie położył się na ławce, zamykając oczy. — Jeden z nich prawdopodobnie będzie następnym celem — powiedział. 

Keith uniósł brwi. 

— Po pierwsze, jaka normalna dziewczyna przychodziłaby sama w nocy na przystań w pobliżu siedziby gangu? — Keith machnął dłonią w kierunku odgłosów. — A po drugie, naprawdę siedziałeś tu sam z takim towarzystwem? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. 

Lance westchnął głęboko. 

— Nie wybrałem sobie tej miejscówki, wiesz? — powiedział, nie otwierając oczu. — A panowie są niemagiczni i po prostu głośni. Upiększają miasto. 

— Upiększają miasto. — Keith ponownie spojrzał w kierunku hałasu. — Barwiąc na żółto rogi budynków i kolorując garaże. 

— Tak, dokładnie. — Lance nawet się nie poruszył. — Wciąż nie czuję kadzidła. 

Keith przewrócił oczami i sprawdził, czy sztylet poprawnie wysuwa się z pochwy, po czym ruszył wzdłuż nabrzeża. Lance otworzył oczy i podniósł głowę. 

— Ja bym tam nie szedł, wiesz? — powiedział. 

Keith zignorował go, kierując się w stronę suchych basenów. Te odgłosy podobały mu się coraz mniej. 

— Keith?

Lance w końcu porzucił pomysł leżenia na ławce i ruszył za przyjacielem. Keith machnął dłonią, wskazując by trzymał się za jego plecami i wychylił się, patrząc na suchy basen. 

Widok nie spodobał mu się ani trochę. Pojedyncza postać stała w rogu basenu, próbując wyjść, a reszta gangu krzyczała, szamocząc się w środku wokół czegoś dziwnego. Keith zatrzymał Lance’a, zanim ten wyszedł zza osłony magazynu. 

Pojedyncza postać zniknęła, ukrywając się w za małymi magazynami oddzielającymi doki. Keith zmarszczył brwi, wracając do sceny poniżej. 

— Co tam się dzieje? — zapytał. 

Lance przycisnął papierową torbę do piersi. 

— Czy to naprawdę nas teraz interesuje? — zapytał, zmęczony. — Atak i tak będzie dopiero za dwa dni, a oni robią takie akcje za każdym razem. Pewnie znowu znęcają się nad jakimś biednym, głupim kolesiem, który chciał zrobić zbyt łatwe pieniądze. 

 

— Nie byliby tacy przerażeni, gdyby chodziło o jakiegoś randoma. — Keith wyszedł zza magazynu i ukrył się w cieniu. — Zostań tutaj, zaraz wrócę. 

Lance odetchnął, rozglądając się po okolicy. Doki znajdowały się na samym końcu bulwaru, łącząc się z maleńką firmą naprawiającą i budującą łodzie. Od kiedy zaczęli mieć problemy z opłatą czynszu, część doków stała nieużywana, służąc za miejsce zabaw pobliskich gangów i meneli. Lance nie lubił tego miejsca, chociaż przez lata doskonale nauczył się zachowań tubylców. 

W końcu musiał wiedzieć, jak chronić swoją księżniczkę w razie potrzeby. 

Lance westchnął, patrząc na skradającego się Keitha. 

_Oto twoja księżniczka, kretynie_ — pomyślał, grzebiąc w papierowej torbie i rozglądając się za wyższym miejscem. Ciepłe drewno grzało mu palce, kiedy Lance chwycił swoją broń i umieścił w środku tektyt. Gałęzie rozchyliły się, kolejny raz zaskakując go pięknem swojego kształtu. 

Lance westchnął i zaczął wspinać się na najbliższy mur. 

+++ 

Keith zadrżał na zimnym wietrze, czując na twarzy krople powracającego deszczu. Było za wcześnie na atak istoty, ale zachowanie ludzi z doku wydawało mu się dziwne. Nie tego uczono go na studiach. 

Wychylił się zza kontenera, patrząc na grupę. Kolejny mężczyzna odłączył się, uciekając w pośpiechu w kierunku schodów, a Keith zobaczył ciemne plamy ciągnące się na jego rękawie. Człowiek odwrócił się, krzycząc do reszty, ale nikt nie zareagował, wciąż szarpiąc coś w środku kręgu. 

Keith nadal nic nie widział, więc przysunął się bliżej, unikając wejścia w zakres światła latarni i syknął, w dalszym ciągu widząc tylko ciemną plamę pod grupą. Nie chciał schodzić do doku, ale kompletnie nie umiał powiedzieć, co ci ludzie tam robią. 

Keith wycofał się, decydując poczekać, aż więcej ludzi opuści dok. Kolejny człowiek odszedł, szarpiąc kompana i skierował się w stronę bulwarów. Keith szarpnął głową, sprawdzając, czy Lance ich widzi, ale wróżbity nie było w miejscu, w którym go zostawił. 

Keith rozejrzał się, zaskoczony. 

Magazyny i stelaże remontowe dookoła dawały dobre miejsca do ukrycia się, a leżące dookoła śmieci i odpadki po budowach sprawiały, że Keith nie widział, kto może być w pobliżu. Kolejny podmuch wiatru szarpnął jego włosami, a Keith odgarnął je, wciąż nie widząc wróżbity. 

Mag zamknął oczy, skupiając się na aurach dookoła i natychmiast spojrzał ponownie na scenę w doku. 

_Niemożliwe_ — pomyślał z przerażeniem. 

Kolejny mężczyzna odbiegł z krzykiem, a Keith skoczył w kierunku krawędzi basenu, patrząc na ludzi w dole. Grupa znacznie się przerzedziła, pozwalając mu w końcu zobaczyć ciemny kształt między nimi, a Keith zrezygnował z prób nie zostania wykrytym, wyciągając nóż z pochwy. 

— Odsuńcie się! — krzyknął, szukając zejścia do doku. 

Kilku mężczyzn spojrzało na niego z dołu, odsłaniając zadrapania na twarzy i dłoniach. Tym razem Keith był już pewien tego, co znajdowało się między nimi i zaklął, orientując się, jak bardzo był nieprzygotowany do walki. Zakreślił znaki w powietrzu, rozpalając ogień i mając nadzieję, że zwróci na siebie uwagę reszty grupy. 

— Odsuńcie się do cholery! — powtórzył, splatając większe zaklęcie. 

Mężczyźni w końcu go zauważyli i w popłochu odskoczyli, odsłaniając psa pokrytego czarną smołą. Keith jęknął, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie brak wilka przy nodze, ale splótł zaklęcie i skierował się w stronę potwora. 

_Nie powinno go tam być_ — pomyślał, rozgniatając kulę ognia prosto na stworzeniu. 

Stojący bliżej mężczyźni zawyli, czując żar i odskoczyli na krańce doku. Keith w końcu znalazł schody, po których wchodzili i powoli przemieścił się w tamtą stronę, czując ciepło rodzące się w amulecie. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Lance, byli nieprzygotowani do walki, a duch wydawał się być o wiele silniejszy niż w oceanarium, stojąc na środku doku i pokazując kły. 

Tylko jedna rzecz była inna niż w oceanarium, a Keith uśmiechnął się dziko, chowając sztylet i wyciągając dłonie najdalej jak umiał. 

Tym razem miał doskonałe pole do bitwy. 

+++

Lance prawie spadł z muru, kiedy uświadomił sobie, na co patrzy. 

Atak nigdy nie nadchodził wcześniej niż w piątek, a mieli dopiero środę. Lance był pewien swoich przewidywań, na pewno nie pomylił dat ani okoliczności, duch miał być zwabiony piątkową imprezą halloweenową w doku. Miał nadejść od rzeki, skupić się na dużym facecie, który właśnie przebiegł obok muru z zakrwawioną ręką i zeżreć go tak samo jak rekina. 

W… tej gorszej wersji rzeczywistości. 

Lance był zdezorientowany. 

To nie tak, że nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego wizje się nie sprawdzały. Około dziewięćdziesiąt procent możliwości, które widział, nigdy się nie zdarzały, co było zupełnie normalne, biorąc pod uwagę zmienność rzeczywistości i samo to, że wzajemnie się wykluczały, ale bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się… w ogóle nie zobaczyć jakiejś możliwości. 

Lance przeciągnął broń przez plecy, stanął na murze i z trudem podciągnął się na dach pobliskiego magazynu. Blacha odpowiedziała głuchym odgłosem, kiedy wróżbita czołgał się po brudnej powierzchni i skrzypnęła, kiedy zajął pozycję. 

Kula ognia wybuchła, ponownie ściągając jego uwagę na walkę. 

Mag stał na skraju doku, chowając sztylet i rozpościerając ramiona. Patrzył, jak Keith powoli zaczyna tańczyć, podpalając deski pod swoimi stopami i wysyłając kolejne pociski w stronę zwierzęcia. Czarny punkt na środku doku rozrósł się, przypominając z tej odległości jeża. 

Lance zacisnął palce na ciepłym drewnie i pozwolił mu się rozwinąć. 

Łuk zaśpiewał, lśniąc błękitną energią, a Lance uśmiechnął się, czując deszcz na twarzy. Perfekcyjna pogoda dla kogoś z błękitną aurą. 

Lance poczekał, aż Keith wykona kolejny atak i skupił się, delikatnie dotykając rękojeści łuku, zostawiając na nim nitkę energii. Aura krystalizowała się coraz mocniej, gdy niewprawnie dotknął cięciwy i naciągnął ją, próbując uformować strzałę. 

Wróżbita wysunął język, czując opór cięciwy i naciągnął ją mocniej, pogłębiając napięcie w ramionach. Zaparł się o dach, wycelował i puścił cięciwę…

Obserwując jak strzała wbija się w ziemię metr za magazynem, na którym siedział. 

Lance zaklął, patrząc jak Keith uderza w potwora raz za razem, oświetlając całe doki i ogrzewając twarz wróżbity. Lance nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak pięknie wygląda walka maga ognia na wolnym terenie, a Keith… był niesamowity. 

Lance potrząsnął głową, po raz kolejny skupiając się na koncentrowaniu aury. 

Wdech, wydech… Cienka igła błękitnej energii po raz kolejny zmieniła się w stabilną strzałę. Lance chwycił ją mocniej i stanął na dachu, próbując naśladować pozycję łucznika, po czym odetchnął i wypuścił kolejny strzał. 

Wiatr zachwiał nim, zalewając oczy deszczem i zniósł strzałę na dach budynku obok. Lance zamknął oczy i przetarł twarz, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle jest w stanie cokolwiek zrobić. Keith unikał ducha jak tancerz, ciskając w niego ogniem mimo deszczu, a Lance nie potrafił wycelować nawet jednej, głupiej strzały. 

Odetchnął głęboko, tworząc kolejną strzałę. 

Miał tu stać, aż trafi. 

+++

Keith prawie nie czuł deszczu, stojąc wśród płomieni na samym brzegu doku. 

Potwór ryczał co chwilę z bólu, raniony energią Keitha, a ten tańczył, kontrolując poziom aury. 

Miał wrażenie, że raczej jej przybywa niż ubywa. 

Potwór cofnął się, wciągając igły i wbijając się w róg doku. 

Keith uśmiechnął się i zignorował schody, po prostu zeskakując na beton i łagodząc uderzenie przewrotem. W końcu. W końcu mógł przestać się ograniczać i po prostu wykorzystywać cały potencjał, który miał. 

Potwór ryknął, wystrzeliwując kolejną igłę, ale Keith uskoczył, wyciągając sztylet. Łagodnie poprawił chwyt na ostrzu i aktywował je, tworząc miecz. 

Duch ryknął kolejny raz, atakując ze zdwojoną siłą. 

Ogień działał, ale Keith zastanawiał się, jak utrzymać potwora w jednym miejscu, tak by wykorzystać tektyt, albo… 

Keith po raz kolejny rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Lance’a. Doki były całkowicie puste, ale był pewien, że wróżbita nie zostawiłby go w takim miejscu. 

Pobiegł po pomoc? Chował się, przerażony ogniem? Keith zamarł. A co jeśli nie zauważył jak ktoś go zranił? Nie tylko duch był tutaj zagrożeniem, przed właściwym atakiem byli tu ludzie. 

Duch po raz kolejny zaatakował, zmniejszając dystans między nimi i skoncentrował uderzenie na klatce piersiowej Keitha. Mag osłonił się, ale siła uderzenia odrzuciła go i powaliła kilka metrów dalej. Odkaszlnął, czując ból w żebrach. 

— Keith! — usłyszał, podnosząc się na kolana. 

Mag po raz kolejny rozejrzał się, próbując znaleźć Lance’a, ale potwór nie pozwolił mu się skupić. Keith wysłał kolejną kulę ognia i pociągnął ją w dół, dodając impetu przed uderzeniem. Duch wrzasnął, wciąż próbując dotrzeć do Keitha.   
Mag nie mógł się ruszyć, wciąż łapiąc oddech. 

Duch był coraz bliżej. 

— Keith, rusz się! — usłyszał głos napięty od emocji. 

Mag zacisnął zęby i uskoczył, unikając kolejnego uderzenia. Usłyszał świst, a moment później potwór szarpał się, wbity w ziemię dokładnie w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał Keith. Chłopak patrzył zdumiony na strzałę w karku ducha i w końcu zrozumiał, skąd krzyczał Lance. 

Wróżbita stał na dachu z oczyma jaśniejącymi niebieską energią, trzymając w ręku łuk. Deszcz uderzał w niego razem z wiatrem, a Keith po raz pierwszy w życiu uznał, że Lance wyglądał… niesamowicie. 

Dość niebezpiecznie. 

Ale wciąż niesamowicie. 

Duch zmalał i wyszarpnął strzałę z ziemi, na powrót stając się wielkości psa. Keith odsunął się, wciąż mocno trzymając za żebra, ale następny atak nie nastąpił.   
Potwór warknął i uciekł, kierując się w stronę schodów. 

— Lance…! — Keith podniósł się powoli, próbując ruszyć za zwierzęciem, ale wciąż był zbyt słaby. 

Lance wypuścił jeszcze jedną strzałę, ale wiatr zwiał ją, pozwalając, by duch odszedł. Keith odetchnął głęboko, patrząc jak ostatnie z jego płomieni gasną w deszczu. 

Położył się na betonie w pachnącym dymem doku i pozwolił, by jesienna mżawka obmyła mu twarz. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z braków w aurze i czuł się, jakby za moment miał zasnąć. 

Keith odwrócił głowę w kierunku schodów. 

_Trzeba będzie za nim pójść_ — pomyślał, próbując wstać. 

+++

Lance stał na dachu, opuszczając łuk i patrząc jak duch ucieka w stronę portu z jego strzałą w karku. Musiał zejść do Keitha i sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, ale został w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, czując jak jego aura powoli wraca do normalnego stanu.

Prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu się tak nie bał. Szczerze mówiąc wciąż czuł zimny pot na plecach i trzęsące się kolana, ale moment, w którym Keith upadł przed duchem był dla niego czymś zupełnie innym. Oddech zamarł w płucach, a potem powrócił, trzęsący się, zbyt szybki, kaleczący gardło strachem. 

Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co się stanie. 

Ktoś mógł zginąć, a on nie wiedział, co robić. 

Tym kimś miał być Keith. 

Lance zsunął się z dachu, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na murze i sięgnął po łuk pozostawiony na blasze. Jego dłonie drżały tak bardzo, że ledwo był w stanie go chwycić. 

Wtedy, gdy celował stojąc na dachu, drżały dokładnie tak samo. Lance nie potrafił policzyć, ile strzał rozwiało się na wietrze kiedy wciąż i wciąż próbował trafić bestię. Łzy piekły go pod powiekami ze wstydu, a on raz po raz naciągał cięciwę, widząc jak Keith tańczy samotnie w doku. 

A wtedy Keith został trafiony i upadł, lądując prosto pod dachem, na którym stał Lance. 

Wściekłość zawirowała w żołądku tak gwałtownie, że jego dłoń zbielała, zaciskając się na uchwycie łuku. Duch był tuż pod nim, gotowy w każdym momencie zabić Keitha, a on miał to oglądać, stojąc, szarpany wiatrem na dachu. 

Lance po raz kolejny uformował strzałę, tym razem o wiele grubszą i jaśniejszą, a dookoła łuku pojawił się celownik. 

Wróżbita odetchnął, kumulując aurę w powietrzu dookoła dłoni i krzyknął do Keitha, gotowy do strzału w każdym momencie. Palce jego stóp dotykały krawędzi dachu, a Lance co chwila chwiał się od uderzeń wiatru, ale adrenalina w jego żyłach nie pozwoliła mu drgnąć, naprężając i stabilizując każdy mięsień. Keith odskoczył, a Lance wypuścił strzałę, po raz pierwszy oddając czysty strzał. 

Tak samo jak nigdy nie czuł takiego strachu, nie znał ulgi tak wielkiej jak wtedy, kiedy Keith podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony jego widokiem. Lance opuścił łuk i wyprostował się, deszcz uderzał w blaszany dach, ale on nie słyszał nic poza szalonym szumem krwi w swoich uszach, nie widział nic poza deszczem spływającym z przemoczonych włosów Keitha. 

Chciał być wtedy obok niego, zatopić palce w tych ciemnych włosach i nie puszczać, póki nie… 

Lance przytrzymał się muru, szukając oparcia dla nóg i mrugnął, zaskoczony. 

_Nienienienienie_ — pomyślał. — _Co to w ogóle za…_

Lance zeskoczył, czując ból w kostkach i przycisnął dłoń do twarzy. Jego ręce we włosach Keitha? Tego Keitha? W dokach, tak blisko bulwarów, na których ma spotkać miłość swojego życia? 

Lance kucnął, próbując się pozbierać. Łuk grzał jego palce łagodnym ciepłem, ale Lance i tak zadrżał, czując mokre ubranie przyklejone do jego ciała. 

_Ciekawe czy Keith odwiezie mnie do domu_ — pomyślał, czując ciepło na policzku. 

Lance jęknął, przypominając sobie ciepły zapach kasku i przyjemne uczucie pleców Keitha przyciśniętych do jego brzucha. Jego dłonie zaciśnięte tak blisko pępka, prędkość szarpiąca jego kurtką, profil Keitha oświetlony neonami, jego twarz w łagodnym świetle latarni bulwarów, taniec wśród płomieni na brzegu doków… 

Lance wstał, ściskając łuk i ruszył w stronę maga. 

Wiedział, że to nie miejsce na takie myśli. Nie miał prawa do takich uczuć. Chciał tylko zabrać stąd Keitha, dać mu ciepły ręcznik i kakao, patrzeć jak ciemne włosy schną w przyćmionym blasku jego pokoju, a potem życzyć mu dobrej nocy, patrząc jak odpoczywa po walce. Zamiast tego mieli zbiegłego potwora biegającego samowolnie po mieście, gotowego w każdej chwili rozedrzeć granice między światami. 

Lance odwrócił się, słysząc pośpieszne kroki między magazynami. 

_Ktoś wciąż tu jest?_ — pomyślał, a potem przyspieszył kroku. 

Keith wchodził właśnie po schodach prowadzących do magazynów. Lance podbiegł, uważnie sprawdzając jego twarz, ale mag wyglądał po prostu na zmęczonego. Wróżbita odetchnął z ulgą i wsunął się pod jego ramię, pomagając mu iść. Keith spojrzał na niego zmieszany. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Lance. — Wyglądałeś na porządnie obitego. 

Keith skinął głową i westchnął. 

— Gdyby cię tam wtedy nie było, mielibyśmy poważne problemy — powiedział. 

Lance odkaszlnął, mając nadzieję, że Keith nie widzi rumieńca na jego twarzy. 

— Cudowny Lancey Lance znów ocalił dzień, hmm? — zapytał w przestrzeń. 

Keith roześmiał się, wyślizgując się z wsparcia wieszcza i otrzepał kurtkę z deszczu. Oboje byli kompletnie przemoczeni. 

— Myślisz, że dalibyśmy radę go wytropić? — zapytał. 

Lance rozejrzał się, próbując skupić się na znakach energetycznych, ale deszcz skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu znalezienie jakiegokolwiek śladu. Chłopak westchnął. 

— Sądzę, że lepiej będzie po prostu wrócić do domu i spróbować znaleźć go za pomocą skoku — powiedział. — Chodź, zanim naprawdę dorobimy się zapalenia płuc. 

Odgłos biegu znowu potoczył się echem między magazynami. 

Lance odwrócił się do Keitha. 

— Eee… Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że chyba wciąż ktoś tu… 

Keith wyciągnął sztylet, zasłaniając sobą Lance’a. Ktoś definitywnie był jeszcze w dokach, a żadne z nich nie wiedziało, czego się po tym spodziewać. Policja? Wracający członkowie gangu? Ktoś, kto po prostu zobaczył światło płomieni ze strony rzeki? 

Keith pociągnął Lance’a w najbliższy zaułek między magazynami, ale odgłosy kroków zamilkły. 

Keith wychylił się, patrząc ponownie w przestrzeń doku.

Męski krzyk rozdarł ciszę zaledwie kawałek dalej. 

Chłopcy rzucili się w stronę dźwięku, Lance zaciskając palce na łuku, a Keith na sztylecie. Wypadli z zaułku w tym samym momencie, w którym duch kończył wpełzać do gardła mężczyzny tuż przed nim. Lance poczuł mdłości, rozpoznając w mężczyźnie osobę najbardziej zagrożoną atakiem. 

To wszystko była jego wina. 

Keith stał bez ruchu, patrząc jak oczy mężczyzny powoli zmieniają kolor na czarne. Człowiek jeszcze przez chwilę drapał swoją szyję, ale wkrótce zamarł, wpatrując się w Keitha i Lance’a, a jego usta wygięły się nienaturalnie. 

Keith podniósł sztylet, po raz kolejny zasłaniając sobą Lance’a. 

— Zhaaaabijeeesz go? — zapytała istota, wskazując na własną pierś. 

Keith zamarł, a potwór uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. 

— Thaak myychlaem — powiedział i odwrócił się w stronę miasta. — Ghaaalra nadhejdzie. 

Lance szarpnął ramieniem Keitha, wskazując na oddalającego się potwora. 

— Musimy za nim iść, Keith — powiedział, zaciskając palce na jego kurtce. — Jeśli deszcz zmyje ślady, nie damy rady go znaleźć, a zanim skoczę, może minąć za dużo czasu. — Lance szarpnął jeszcze raz i podniósł wzrok na zmrożonego maga. — Keith? 

Keith drżał, wpatrując się w plecy człowieka tuż przed nim. 

— I co wtedy zrobimy? — zapytał, oddychając płytko, aż zbielały mu knykcie. — Jest tak, jak powiedział. Zabijemy go? — Keith spojrzał przerażony w oczy Lance’a. — _Ja_ go zabiję? _Znowu?_

Lance zmarszczył brwi. _Znowu?_

— Musimy za nim iść, Keith — powiedział, chwytając go za rękę. — Nie możemy go zgubić, rozumiesz? 

Keith ponownie zadrżał, ale Lance trzymał go mocno, ciągnąc w stronę zabudowań. 

— Jesteś w stanie prowadzić? — zapytał, odwracając się zaniepokojony w stronę maga. 

Keith pokręcił przecząco głową i zacisnął palce na jego dłoni. Dobrze, musieli poradzić sobie inaczej. Lance przyspieszył kroku, a chwilę później przeszedł w trucht, goniąc mężczyznę. 

Deszcz w końcu ustał, chmury odsłoniły księżyc, kiedy Lance ciągnął Keitha między wąskimi uliczkami portu. Mężczyzna przed nimi pojawiał się i znikał, za każdym razem budząc przerażenie w Lance’ie, ale wieszcz nie poddawał się, podążając dalej i dalej w głąb portu. W końcu Lance stanął, zagubiony wśród budynków, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie dalej powinien iść. 

— Lance. — Keith pociągnął jego dłoń. — Zostawiłeś w dokach chryzolit i kadzidła — powiedział. 

Lance odwrócił się, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na maga. 

— Kogo to teraz obchodzi? — zapytał. 

— Jeśli policja połączy sytuację z dokiem i znajdą twoją torbę, nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczysz. — Keith unikał jego wzroku. — Nie będziesz mógł znaleźć tej dziewczyny. 

Lance patrzył na Keitha z niedowierzaniem. 

— To o tym teraz myślisz? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. — O durnej przepowiedni sprzed dziesięciu lat? 

Keith uniósł wzrok.

— Jeśli ten… potwór otworzy bramy do pustki, nie będzie żadnej dziewczyny, Keith. — powiedział Lance. — Nie będzie nikogo, rozumiesz? Nie będzie mnie, ciebie, nie będzie tego opętanego gościa ani Hunka, ani Shay, Shiro, Pidge, nie będzie nikogo, Keith. Rozumiesz? — zapytał. — Dlatego właśnie musimy. Go. Znaleźć. 

Keith spojrzał na Lance’a i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. 

— W porządku — powiedział i ruszył do przodu, zamykając oczy. 

Lance stanął tuż za nim, rozglądając się, czy mężczyzna nie znajduje się gdzieś obok.   
Keith szedł do prozdu, łagodnie ciągnąc Lance’a i puścił jego dłoń. 

Wieszcz potarł dłoń, nagle zupełnie pustą bez palców Keitha. Lance czuł się rozbity: przez wydarzenia sprzed chwili, przez ogrom odpowiedzialności, jaka spoczywała na nim i Keithie, przez głupie myśli, tak nagle kiełkujące mu w głowie, przez lodowate, mokre ubranie, przez…

— Jest tam. — Keith wskazał na wyjście z portu. 

Lance podniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się, skąd zna to miejsce. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w tej części miasta. 

Włosy Keitha błyszczały w świetle latarni, kurtka lśniła od wody, a Lance drżał, marząc o cieple ciała przed sobą. Cała ta sytuacja była dla niego idiotyczna, został mu może tydzień, zanim szansa na spotkanie tej jedynej osoby całkowicie zniknie, a on stał, kompletnie przemoczony, marząc o jakimś kretynie, którego poznał nie dalej niż dwa tygodnie temu. 

Lance poczuł ciepło pod powiekami, czując się źle i żałośnie. 

_To nie tak miało być._

Miał znaleźć dziewczynę swoich snów w spokojną, cichą noc, miał pocałować ją w czoło i cieszyć się resztą życia trzymając ją w ramionach. Nikt nic nie mówił o polowaniu na krwiożercze demony, bitwach w opuszczonych dokach i chodzeniem za opętanym mężczyzną w środku nocy, podążając za człowiekiem, którego… 

Lance zaszlochał, patrząc na czerwoną kurtkę tuż przed sobą. Keith zszedł po schodach, wpatrując się w wejście do piwnicy. Energia wody wirowała pod jego stopami, a Lance ukrył twarz w dłoniach, w końcu przypominając sobie, skąd zna tę część miasta. 

Keith obrócił się, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Lance? — zapytał. 

Lance uśmiechnął się, czując łzy spływające mu po policzkach. 

Podążał za człowiekiem, którego kochał. 

Aż do zejścia do cysterny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tego rozdziału (bardzo powoli, ale jednak) powstaje art.  
> Brave yourself, postaram się go opublikować do końca weekendu. Dzięki za przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału!
> 
>  
> 
> Nikomu Niepotrzebne Ciekawostki Część III
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Każdy człowiek (nie ma znaczenia czy jest magiczny czy nie) posiada aurę będącą jego osobistym źródłem energii. Większość magicznych zawodów nie ma konkretnych wymogów jeśli chodzi o barwę aury (wróżbitą i wojownikiem może zostać osoba o każdym typie, chodzi raczej o osobiste predyspozycje, takie jak umiejętność wchodzenia w strefę między wymiarami, albo wystarczająco duże zasoby energetyczne), ale są też takie, w których konieczne jest posiadanie określonego typu — żeby pracować z inżynierią roślin konieczne jest posiadanie zielonej aury. Lance i Keith mają dość spore zasoby aury, ale korzystają z nich w różny sposób. 
> 
> 2\. Naturalną aurą Lance'a jest niebieska aura, co oznacza że źródłem jego magii jest woda i jej bliskość pomaga mu odnowić energię. To, że Lance praktycznie z niej nie korzysta nie ma znaczenia, nawet wróżbita wciąż może być magiem wody.


	4. Przed burzą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Więc totalnie wolny, gorący jak diabli facet leci na ciebie dokładnie tak samo jak ty na niego, idziecie razem na obiad do restauracji w ramach podziękowania za dwukrotne narażanie dla siebie życia, ale to wciąż nie jest randka — podsumował Hunk. 
> 
> — Dokładnie — potwierdził wróżbita. 
> 
> — Myślę, że Pidge całkiem dobrze podsumowała twój poziom intelektualny — powiedział Hunk. — Jednak jesteś idiotą, Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim! Wiemy że trochę to trwało, ale ze względu na moje studia i mocno ograniczoną moc przerobową pisanie tego rozdziału rozwlekło się do koszmarnych rozmiarów i na razie nic nie zapowiada poprawy. Na przeprosiny mamy dla was trochę lżejszy chapter ;) Dzięki za cierpliwość i miłego czytania!

Latarnia nad głową Keitha buczała elektrycznym szumem, na przemian oświetlając i zatapiając w mroku uliczkę, na której zostawił motor. Twarz Lance’a wyglądała jak pocięta, kiedy lampa znów się zapaliła, rzucając światło przez pręty daszku nad jego głową. Keith oparł się o siedzisko, patrząc, jak chłopak kiwa głową, wsłuchując się w telefon. 

— Tak, mam go przy sobie, jeśli… Tak, jeśli nie będzie miał żadnych planów na wieczór, poproszę, żeby przyszedł. Tak — powiedział, odwracając się plecami. 

Kolejna pauza. 

— Zgubiliśmy go przy cysternie. Zejście od strony portu, powinien być gdzieś w podziemiach, ewentualnie wszedł do kanalizacji, ale Keith nie mógł go już znaleźć. Nie, próbowaliśmy zejść na dół, ale… Tak. 

Ciężko to było nazwać próbą — pomyślał Keith, spuszczając oczy na mokry chodnik. 

_Kiedy obrócił się przed zejściem do cysterny, miał wrażenie że znikło całe powietrze wokół niego. Lance stał, trzęsąc się w deszczu, a kiedy podniósł oczy…_

Mag ukrył twarz w dłoniach, czując ciepło na policzkach. 

Lance westchnął. 

— Właściwie ciężko to było nazwać zejściem — powiedział, podnosząc dłoń na wysokość oczu. — Weszliśmy na teren cysterny, ale po ostatnich ulewach poziom wody był za wysoki, aleje były zalane. Tak. … Tak, próbowałem, ale to nie był najlepszy pomysł. 

Keith spojrzał na buty Lance’a i zadrżał. 

Powinien był go powstrzymać. 

_Kiedy Lance zauważył, że Keith mu się przygląda, natychmiast przepchnął się obok niego przy wejściu do cysterny. Keith… Cóż, próbował go złapać. Naprawdę próbował, ale Lance przepchnął się obok niego zbyt nagle, wchodząc do podziemi. Żadne z nich nie zdążyło zorganizować światła, ale Lance na ślepo wbiegł na schody prowadzące do basenów._

_Zalane schody._

_Kiedy Keith zorientował się, co robi Lance, było już za późno — chłopak stał po kolana w zalanej klatce schodowej, a co gorsza, brnął dalej — Keith w ostatniej chwili złapał go za rękę i wciągnął na suchą platformę. Lance drżał w jego ramionach, w kompletnej ciemności cysterny, a Keith sam nie wiedział, czy to nadal z powodu płaczu czy przemoczonych, lodowatych ubrań. Lance wydawał się taki kruchy, kiedy Keith pocierał jego plecy, ogrzewając powietrze wokół nich i susząc kurtkę pod palcami. Próbował ogrzać powietrze wokół nóg Lance’a, ale najwidoczniej niewiele to dało._

Keith kichnął. 

— Jasne, w porządku. — Lance odwrócił się, patrząc badawczo na maga. — Keith? — zapytał, przysłaniając dół telefonu dłonią. — Allura pyta, czy moglibyśmy pojawić się w jej biurze na moment. Już wie, co się stało z duchem — powiedział, wskazując wzrokiem na telefon. 

Keith westchnął. 

— Jasne — powiedział. 

— Będziemy za dwadzieścia minut. — Lance ponownie odwrócił się do telefonu. — Łuk? Tak. Tak, mam go przy sobie. Zaraz będziemy. Dzięki. 

Lampa zamrugała, ponownie pogrążając ulicę w ciemności. Keith w milczeniu odpalił silnik, dyskretnie patrząc na Lance’a, chowającego telefon w kieszeni kurtki. 

— Biuro Allury, tak? — zapytał, podając wróżbicie kask. 

Lance skinął głową, unikając jego wzroku. 

— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz wysuszyć tych spodni? — Keith patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Mokre spodnie, późny październik… Lance prawdopodobnie by zamarzł, jeśli będzie miał jechać w tym stanie, a Keith nie mógł ogrzewać powietrza tak długo, jak byli w ruchu. 

Lance pokręcił głową. 

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział, siadając za Keithem. 

_Wcale nie w porządku_ — pomyślał Keith z westchnieniem. _Dwie minuty na wietrze i zacznie jęczeć z bólu._

Keith założył własny hełm, dyskretnie spoglądając w kierunku Lance’a. 

To wszystko przez to co zrobił w cysternie? Nie miał pojęcia, czemu Lance zaczął płakać ani czemu tak nagle wbiegł do wody. Kiedy pytał, chłopak unikał odpowiedzi. 

Lance zadrżał, zaciskając dłonie w pasie Keitha. 

_Co ja w ogóle takiego zrobiłem? Wyciągnąłem z wody i wysuszyłem?_ — pomyślał Keith i westchnął, ruszając w kierunku biura. 

Chyba na razie nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

+++ 

Drzwi otworzyły się, zalewając twarze Keitha i Lance’a łagodnym światłem. Allura wyjrzała na zewnątrz, uśmiechając się łagodnie i popychając szerzej drzwi. 

— Cieszę się, że już jesteście — powiedziała, wpuszczając ich do środka. 

Lance wszedł z ulgą do ciepłego pomieszczenia, zrzucając z nóg przemoczone adidasy. Jazda tutaj była dramatem, dobrze, że Keith zdążył chociaż wysuszyć jego kurtkę. 

Lance zatrzymał się w połowie ściągania skarpetek, czując powracający rumieniec. Dłonie Keitha błądzące po jego plecach, łagodnie rozgrzewające kurtkę i powietrze wokół nich. Ciepły zapach jego kurtki, ta bliskość w kompletnej ciemności, cisza rozpraszana tylko łagodnym szumem wody wokół nich… 

Lance zerwał skarpetkę i wcisnął ją do buta. Priorytety. Trzeba mieć… priorytety. Tak. 

— Keith, mógłbyś proszę wysuszyć mojego pracownika? Czekam na jeszcze kilka osób, a wolałabym nie witać ich z mokrą podłogą. 

Lance zastygł. 

On i Keith? Czemu? 

Co? 

Allura patrzyła na niego tym nieznoszącym sprzeciwu wzrokiem. Lance ciężko przełknął ślinę. 

— Allura, ja… — zaczął. 

— Czy to jakiś problem? — zapytała. 

Keith odchrząknął, powoli przesuwając się w stronę Allury. 

— Żaden problem — odpowiedział za Lance’a, spuszczając wzrok. 

Lance jęknął w duchu. 

_Dwóch na jednego to niesprawiedliwa walka_ — pomyślał. Już pomijając, że Allurę powinno się liczyć podwójnie.

Allura uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Lance jęknął, ale podniósł się, rzucając jej spojrzenie spode łba. Tak jakby to było konieczne. 

— Ostatnie drzwi na prawo, Keith, te same co ostatnio. — Allura wskazała dłonią i przesunęła się. — Herbaty? 

— Poproszę. — Keith ruszył w kierunku składzika. — Lance? — zapytał z wahaniem. 

— Idę. — Lance odwrócił wzrok. 

Składzik powitał ich światłem świetlówek i łagodnym zapachem kadzidła. Lance rozejrzał się zrezygnowany, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek przyniósł do pracy dodatkową parę dresów, ale półki jak na złość były obładowane tylko kadzidłem i pudłami z minerałami. Był pewien, że Allura kiedyś zabierała do pracy ubrania na zmianę. 

— Wolisz, żebym wysuszył je na tobie, czy po prostu je zdejmiesz? — Keith patrzył na niego pytająco, przyciągając składane krzesło. 

Lance się zakrztusił. 

_Naprawdę miał do wyboru tylko siedzenie w majtkach i dotykanie po łydkach?_

_Naprawdę?_

Lance stał pod drzwiami, zastanawiając się nad ucieczką. Jasne, że było mu zimno, koszmarnie zmarzł, ale byli już w biurze. Wyschnie sam.

Keith westchnął, siadając na krześle. 

— Nie musimy tego robić, Lance — powiedział, odwracając wzrok. — Mogę po prostu powiedzieć Allurze, że przywiązałeś się do tej wody w materiale albo po prostu wziąć spodnie, wyjść, wysuszyć i wrócić. Brzmi jak plan? 

Lance westchnął, siadając na kozetce.

— Najszybciej będzie wysuszyć je na mnie — zdecydował, czując kolejny zbliżający się rumieniec. Wszystko, byle nie zostać w samych majtkach. 

— Jasne. — Keith podniósł się z krzesła i ukląkł przy kozetce. Lance mógł przysiąc, że widział ślad czerwieni na policzkach chłopaka. 

Pierwsza fala ciepła sprawiła, że Lance po raz kolejny zadrżał i zaraz potem rozluźnił się pod dotykiem. 

_Boże, a mogliśmy to mieć za sobą dawno temu w dokach_ — pomyślał, wpatrując się w łagodną mgiełkę unoszącą się w pomieszczeniu. Dłonie Keitha przesuwały się powoli po tkaninie, rozluźniając i rozgrzewając mięśnie, a Lance odetchnął głęboko z ulgą. 

_Jak dobrze…_

Keith przesunął dłoń na łydkę, a Lance wzdrygnął się, otwierając szeroko oczy. 

_Okej, nie przemyślałem tego_ — pomyślał, wpatrując się w dłonie, powoli przesuwające się po tkaninie. — _Nie tam, nie tam, niee…_

Lance zachichotał, a Keith podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony reakcją. Jego palce przesunęły się trochę wyżej, a Lance podskoczył, natychmiast odwracając wzrok. 

Keith uśmiechnął się. 

— Łaskotki? Poważnie? — zapytał, celowo dotykając miejsce pod kolanem. 

Lance jęknął, wyrywając nogę, ale Keith przytrzymał go za kostkę, tym razem celowo łaskocząc w tym jednym miejscu. Lance jęknął, próbując się uwolnić, ale uścisk Keitha był zaskakująco mocny.

— Keith, Keith, proooszę, proszę, nie tam! — załkał Lance, rzucając się na kozetce. 

Mag tylko się wyszczerzył, poprawiając uścisk i zwiększając natężenie łaskotek. Lance machnął wolną nogą, próbując się uwolnić, ale zamiast trafić Keitha, przesunął ciężar ciała i runął prosto na ścianę, boleśnie obijając głowę i kark. 

— Lance? — Keith natychmiast przestał, pochylając się nad chłopakiem. 

Wróżbita jęknął, delikatnie dotykając obitej głowy i zamknął oczy. 

_To zabawne, że po całym tym dniu będę miał siniaka tylko po wizycie w pracy_ — pomyślał, powoli rozchylając powieki. 

Keith opierał się kolanem o kozetkę, jedną dłoń wciąż trzymając na kolanie Lance’a, a drugą wyciągając w stronę jego głowy. Lance wtulił się w ścianę, unikając dotyku, ale Keith najwyraźniej wziął to za strach przed wywołaniem bólu, bo zamiast się odsunąć, łagodnie dotknął obitego miejsca. 

—Boże, Boże, tak mi przykro — powiedział, powoli przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

Lance nie był pewien, czy to wina zaklęcia ogrzewającego, ale nagle każdy dotyk Keitha dosłownie go palił. Był świadomy każdego palca błądzącego w jego włosach, zapachu ciepła bijącego od Keitha, dłoni bezmyślnie opierającej się o jego kolano…

Lance jęknął cicho i natychmiast spuścił wzrok, zakrywając twarz dłonią. 

— Jest aż tak źle? — Keith spojrzał na niego z troską, wyciągając dłoń z włosów Lance’a. 

_Tak, zdecydowanie jest tak źle_ — pomyślał Lance, wdzięczny że Keith uznał ten jęk za odgłos bólu. — _Jest ze mną bardzo, bardzo źle._

— Jest coś, co mogę zrobić? — zapytał mag. 

Lance odchrząknął, próbując się pozbierać. Odetchnął głęboko, uśmiechając się krzywo. 

— Nie, poważnie, Lance. Widzę, że boli. — Keith pochylił się, przeczesując wzrokiem czubek głowy Lance’a, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć tam co najmniej strugi krwi. 

Lance odkaszlnął, podnosząc wzrok. 

— Wiesz, w takich przypadkach najlepiej pocałować — powiedział, szczerząc się do maga.

Keith drgnął, zaskoczony i w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy. Dopiero gdy mag zrobił się różowy, Lance zorientował się, jak blisko znajduje się Keith i jak… dwuznaczne było to, co powiedział. Natychmiast zrobiło mu się gorąco. 

— Jak… jak mama, kretynie! — wrzasnął, podciągając kolana i ponownie wbijając się w ścianę. — Jeśli się uderzysz, to trzeba pocałować to miejsce, prawda?! 

Keith zachwiał się, nagle pozbawiony oparcia i jęknął, wbijając brodę w kolano Lance’a. Poderwał się, wciąż czerwony na twarzy i stęknął, pocierając kość. 

— Tak, myślę, że jesteśmy kwita — powiedział, patrząc na Lance’a z grymasem bólu. 

Przez chwilę trwali bez ruchu, patrząc się na siebie, aż nagle Lance wybuchnął śmiechem. Keith dołączył do niego sekundę później, rozcierając bolące miejsce. 

— Żałuj, że nie widziałeś swojej miny! — Lance jęknął, kładąc się bez tchu na kozetce. — Wyglądałeś jak spłoszony kurczak!

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak wygląda spłoszony kurczak, Lance? — Keith kucnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. 

— Prawdopodobnie tak jak ty minutę temu — odpowiedział Lance, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Jesteś gotowy? — zapytał. 

Keith skinął głową. 

— No to chodźmy zobaczyć o co chodzi. — Lance wstał i otworzył drzwi składzika. 

+++

Pidge uniosła brew, patrząc na Lance’a. 

Wróżbita udawał, że wcale tego nie widzi, przepychając się w korytarzu zaraz za Keithem, ale mimo chęci chłopak wzdrygnął się, czując żelazny uścisk na nadgarstku. 

— Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytała, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Lance odetchnął, zastanawiając się, jak tak kruche dziecko może mieć taką siłę w dłoniach. 

Keith odwrócił się, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie. 

— Allura prosiła, żebyśmy zebrali się w głównym pomieszczeniu — wymamrotał Lance, unikając wzroku dziewczyny. — Może po zebraniu udałoby mi się znaleźć trochę czasu na…

— Musimy porozmawiać, Lance. Teraz. — Pidge łagodnie pociągnęła dłoń chłopaka. — Wciąż czekamy na Shiro. 

— Na Shiro? — Keith zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. 

Pidge nie odpowiedziała, puszczając dłoń Lance’a, ale wciąż uparcie nie odwróciła wzroku. Chłopak westchnął, przewracając oczami. 

— Poczekaj na mnie, dobrze? — poprosił maga i ponownie skierował się do drzwi magazynu. Pidge westchnęła z ulgą. 

Para weszła do składzika, a Lance ponownie odetchnął ciężkim od kadzidła powietrzem. Zaczynał mieć dość tego pomieszczenia.

— Więc? — wróżbita oparł się o zamknięte drzwi, wpatrując w dziewczynę. 

— Nie powiedziałeś mi, że te odłamki to części lwiego kamienia. — Pidge założyła ręce na piersi i obniżyła głos. — Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć? 

Lance zamrugał. 

— Że co proszę? — zapytał. 

Pidge patrzyła się na niego przez chwilę. 

— Nie wiedziałeś — stwierdziła, opuszczając głowę i przyciskając palce do skroni. 

Lance poczuł się zupełnie zagubiony. 

Cisza zawisła w pomieszczeniu, kiedy Pidge nabrała powietrza. 

— Lwi kamień po połączeniu w jeden daje użytkownikowi dostęp do niemal nieograniczonej ilości energii w aurze. Cóż, pięciu użytkownikom — powiedziała, poprawiając okulary. — Ale poza tym, że kamień jest potwornie rzadki, to jeszcze rytuał jego poświęcenia jest znany tylko kilku osobom na świecie. 

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, widząc jak Lance ze zdenerwowaniem pociera nos. 

— Lance, jesteśmy tutaj, bo ojciec Allury zginął za jeden z tych kamieni, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic rozdajesz je wszystkim dookoła — powiedziała, siadając zrezygnowana na kozetce. — Allura widziała wszystko w wizjach, mówi, że to część proroctwa, że paladyni muszą się zebrać w jednym miejscu tuż przed zagrożeniem dla wszechświata, a kiedy nadejdą… 

— Poczekaj. — Lance uniósł dłonie. — Słucham?!

Pidge westchnęła i uniosła wzrok do sufitu. 

— Dawno, dawno temu było sobie pięciu paladynów, którzy znaleźli kolorowy meteoryt przebijający barierę między wymiarami — zaczęła. 

— Dziękuję, skończyłem z bajkami na etapie gimnazjum, zaraz po tym jak Veronica uświadomiła mnie, że siostry Kopciuszka obcinały sobie pięty. — Lance przycisnął dłoń do oczu i łagodnie ścisnął mostek nosa. — Więc Allura od początku wiedziała o duchu? — zapytał. 

— Myślę, że Allura wiedziała o znacznie większej ilości rzeczy. — Pidge podniosła wzrok. — Dlatego muszę wiedzieć wcześniej, Lance, czy… jesteś pewien, że możemy jej ufać? — zapytała. 

Lance usiadł powoli pod drzwiami składziku, opierając plecy o chłodny metal. 

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał. 

— Skoro Allura wiedziała o proroctwie i szukała meteorytów, jest szansa, że sprowokowała przywołanie ducha. — Pidge spojrzała poważnie na chłopaka. — Pomyśl, jeśli chciałbyś wezwać strażaków, czy nie najłatwiej byłoby coś podpalić? 

Lance zaczerwienił się, unikając wzroku Pidge. 

— To… nie tak — powiedział. 

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. 

— Co masz na myśli? Naprawdę nie podejrzewasz, że cała ta sytuacja potencjalnie mogła być wynikiem działań Allury? — jęknęła, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na wróżbitę. 

— To była moja wina — wymamrotał Lance. 

Pidge prychnęła. 

— Allura widzi przyszłość tak samo dobrze jak ty, ale ma znacznie większe doświadczenie i mogę się założyć, że spędza więcej czasu między wymiarami. Mogła skierować Keitha idealnie na twoją zmianę, sprowokować ducha, podstawić wilka, możliwości są praktycznie nieograniczone, a ty nadal…

— To naprawdę… była moja wina. — Lance zawahał się, czując palący rumieniec na policzkach. — Ja… — obniżył głos do szeptu. — Celowo wybrałem najgorszego możliwego chowańca dla Keitha. 

— Co? — Pidge jęknęła. 

— Keith wyrwał mnie z wizji — przyznał Lance. — Allura zawsze powtarza, że wróżbici powinni zachować aurę tajemniczości i nie pozwalać wchodzić klientom na głowę, więc… złośliwie wybrałem mu najgorszego chowańca. 

+++ 

Keith właściwie powinien był wrócić do głównego biura, ale Allura rozmawiała właśnie z Hunkiem, organizując stół, a on naprawdę nie chciał przebywać w otoczeniu osób, które ledwie znał, więc po prostu oparł się o drzwi, starając się nie słuchać odgłosów z pomieszczenia obok. 

— …łucham?! — Głos Lance’a przebił się przez drzwi, przyciągając uwagę maga. Keith założył ręce na piersi, twardo patrząc w ścianę naprzeciwko. 

Właściwie coraz mniej rozumiał z tego, co się tu działo. Bezwiednie dotknął kamieni na szyi, czując gładką powierzchnię agatu i chropowatą teksturę tektytu. Oba kamienie łagodnie ogrzały mu palce, dając znać, że wciąż rezonują z jego (i tak mocno nadwątloną) aurą. 

Chciał się dowiedzieć, po co właściwie ściągają tu Shiro. 

Ciche uderzenie po drugiej stronie drzwi ponownie zwróciło jego uwagę. 

— …yśl, jeśli chciałbyś wezwać …aków, czy nie… podpalić? 

_Podpalić?_ — Keith skupił się, przyciskając ucho do drzwi. _Czyli jednak rozmawiają o nim?_

Przez chwilę jedyne co był w stanie wyłowić, to pojedyncze słowa i szmery. W pewnym momencie drapanie po drzwiach prawie przyprawiło go o zawał, ale po chwili wszystko ucichło. Keith rozejrzał się, upewniając, że nikt nie nadchodzi i ponownie przyłożył ucho. 

— Co? — usłyszał całkiem wyraźnie.

— Keith wyrwał mnie z wizji — dobiegł go głos Lance’a. — Allura zawsze powtarza, że wróżbici powinni zachować aurę tajemniczości i nie pozwalać wchodzić klientom na głowę, więc… — Lance zawahał się. — Złośliwie wybrałem mu najgorszego chowańca. 

Keith odsunął się od drzwi. 

Coś zimnego urosło mu w żołądku i zrobiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy oparł się o ścianę naprzeciwko. Doskonale wiedział, że Lance od początku nie był nim zainteresowany, prawda? Miał nadzieję, że zostaną… 

_Boże_ — pomyślał Keith, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. 

Miał nadzieję że co, zostaną przyjaciółmi? Teraz? Teraz, kiedy był całkowicie pewny że uczucie, które żywi do Lance’a nie jest tylko przyjaźnią? Czego on w ogóle chciał, spędzenia życia we friendzonie? 

Keith ukrył twarz w dłoniach i prychnął. 

_Może to i lepiej_ — pomyślał, starając się ignorować to gorzkie uczucie w piersiach. 

— Keith? — Głos Hunka przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. — Mógłbyś nam pomóc? 

Keith wstał, łagodnie kiwając głową. 

— Czego potrzebujesz? — zapytał. 

+++ 

— Jednak jesteś największym idiotą jakiego znam — stwierdziła Pidge. 

— Hej! — Lance podniósł wzrok. 

— Powiedziałeś mu o tym? — zapytała. — Że cała ta drama to tylko twoja wina, a on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego? 

Lance milczał, odwracając wzrok. 

— Och, czyli stwierdziłeś, że sprawa rozwiąże się sama, a na koniec wylądujesz w ramionach potężnego maga, słuchając jaki dzielny byłeś, bezinteresownie pracując do utraty tchu? — Pidge patrzyła na chłopaka bez zrozumienia. — Oczywiście z nadzieją na buziaka i ładny transparent z napisem „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie”? 

— Pidge… — zaczął Lance.

— Na brodę Merlina, ty naprawdę tak myślałeś — powiedziała, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Coś ty sobie chłopie wyobrażał, że będziesz siedział jak dziewica w potrzebie i patrzył, jak wszyscy rozwiązują twój problem? 

Lance podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią ze złością. 

— A co według ciebie w ogóle mogłem zrobić, co? Wysłać go do walki, a samemu leżeć z kamieniem na klacie i udawać, że znajdę magiczny „słaby punkt” — zapytał ze złością. — Muszę cię rozczarować, ale to pieprzony DUCH, Pidge. DUCH. Duchy nie miewają „słabych punktów”, bo nie mają pieprzonych CIAŁ. 

— O? To dokładnie jak z niektórymi wróżbitami. — Pidge poprawiła okulary. — Nie mają pieprzonych JAJ. 

Lance sapnął, podnosząc palec. 

— JA nie mam jaj? — zapytał. — Byłem podczas każdej jego walki! — krzyknął, machając dłonią w stronę drzwi. — Spędzałem całe noce na granicy, żeby sprawdzić wszystkie możliwości walki z tym obślizgłym gównem, przychodziłem gotowy na każdą ewentualność, mogłem poświęcić życie w zamian za… 

— I ZA KAŻDYM RAZEM TO NIE TY STAWAŁEŚ DO WALKI, HM? — Pidge stanęła obok kozetki, patrząc z góry na Lance’a. — Jak wygodnie, co? Wysłać kogoś, żeby narażał swoje życie w zamian za TWOJE błędy i nawet nie powiedzieć mu, czyja to jest wina!

Lance zamrugał, powstrzymując łzy pod powiekami. 

— I co według ciebie miałem zrobić, co? — zapytał. — Powiedzieć mu prawdę i czekać, aż mnie znienawidzi? Jestem tylko pieprzonym wróżbitą, nie MAGIEM, nie miałbym najmniejszych szans przeciwko istotom z pustki!

Pidge wyprostowała się, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. 

— Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, że przyszłość zmienia się wraz z decyzjami, jakie podejmujemy — powiedziała. — A ty zdecydowałeś zostawić go z tym samego. 

Lance prychnął, ale spojrzał w górę, łapiąc zdecydowane spojrzenie Pidge. Błysk zrozumienia powoli pojawił się w jego oczach. 

— Co mówiłaś o tych kamieniach? — zapytał. 

+++ 

— Lwi kamień to w rzeczywistości meteoryt składający się z pięciu głównych związków chemicznych, ułożonych kolorystycznie w grupy: tlenku glinu, ditlenku krzemu, krzemianu sodu, węgla oraz berylu — zaczęła Allura. — W skrócie: po przejściu przez barierę międzywymiarową kamień najczęściej spala się w atmosferze, rozpadając na drobne kawałki i lądując w różnych miejscach, tak że ich odnalezienie jest praktycznie niemożliwe, szczególnie że wszystkie związki chemiczne występują na ziemi. W rzeczywistości najłatwiej odnaleźć fragment węgla, ponieważ… 

— Ponieważ karbonado występuje tylko w dwóch miejscach na ziemi — wymamrotał Hunk, patrząc na Lance’a. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, mam te kamienie od zawsze, nie miałem pojęcia, co to jest. 

Allura odkaszlnęła.

— Tektyt nie formuje się w naturalny sposób. Mój ojciec, jako jeden z paladynów, odkrył, że są w jakiś sposób połączone z rzeczywistością inteligentnych chowańców, wybierających swoich właścicieli. To tylko teoria, ale być może jest odpowiedzią na to, co nazywamy odwrotnym przywołaniem… Tak Pidge? — przerwała wróżbitka. 

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że paladyni są właściwie… chowańcami swoich chowańców? — zapytała.

Allura zamyśliła się. 

— Tak, właściwie tak. W rzeczywistości działa na takiej samej zasadzie partnerstwa, tylko w przeciwieństwie do normalnego przywołania stroną aktywną jest lew, a nie jego paladyn. Więc… tak. 

Pidge zakrztusiła się. 

— I nikt w ministerstwie nie uznał, że to pogwałcenie świętych praw czarodziejów? Allura, przecież to praktycznie herezja!

Wróżbitka spojrzała ciężko na dziewczynę. 

— Prawdopodobnie mieliby aż za dużo do powiedzenia, gdyby nie uznawali lwich kamieni za bajkę dla dzieci — powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. — Voltron prawdopodobnie od razu byłby uznany za broń masowego rażenia. 

— Poczekaj, poczekaj. — Lance machnął dłońmi. — Voltron? 

Allura odetchnęła głęboko. 

— Gdybyście tylko dali mi skończyć…

— Więc to co chcesz powiedzieć, to to, że zostaliśmy wybrani jako paladyni lwów, tak samo jak twój ojciec, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego mamy robotę w postaci ochrony wszechświata przed zalaniem nas czymś, co nazywasz Galrą, a my duchami, tak? — zapytał Shiro, trącając czarny odłamek przed sobą. 

— Tak, istota kamieni jest ściśle połączona z moją energią życiową, dzięki czemu mogę je rozpoznać i prawidłowo przypisać do… 

— To jakim cudem nie wiedziałaś, gdzie one w ogóle są… 

— Przepraszam, ale może zrobiłbym herbaty?

— Nie rozumiem, po co my tu jeszcze siedzimy… 

— Wyjątkowo zgodzę się z mulletem, chyba powinniśmy już… 

— POWIEDZIAŁAM, DAJCIE MI SKOŃCZYĆ! — Allura wrzasnęła, uderzając dłońmi o zaimprowizowany stół. — Dziękuję — powiedziała, rozglądając się po zaskoczonych twarzach zgromadzonych. — Kamienie nawiązują więź z chowańcami tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy dusze pięciu są zgromadzone razem w jednej harmonii. To rytuał wyzwalający potężne ilości energii, które mogą być przekierowane wedle woli paladynów lub ich maga, a w naszej sytuacji najrozsądniej byłoby go przeprowadzić w chwili ataku duchów. 

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

— Więc właściwie jak chciałabyś użyć moich broni? — zapytała Pidge.

— Mój ojciec mówił o broni, określanej jako bayard — powiedziała. — Myślę, że rzeczywistość, do której dotarł Lance, jest jedną z tych, w której poznałaś schematy mojego ojca, bo wygląd broni doskonale pokrywa się z tym, co znam z jego zapisków. Oczywiście mogłabyś je przejrzeć wedle życzenia. 

Tym razem Lance podniósł rękę. 

— Więc… Jak długo znasz plany moje i Keitha? — zapytał. 

Allura zmarszczyła brwi. 

— Wiedziałam o waszym spotkaniu na długo, zanim wybrałeś jego chowańca — powiedziała Allura. — Myślisz, że w jaki sposób uniknąłeś aresztowania po wydarzeniach w oceanarium, dlaczego kamery były uszkodzone na długo przed dniem walki, a ludzie w dokach zostali ostrzeżeni przed wszystkimi zwierzętami z morza? 

Lance zakrztusił się. 

— To… cały czas byłaś TY? — zapytał. 

Allura skinęła głową. 

— Oczywiście, przecież cały czas trzymałam chryzotyl na wierzchu — oznajmiła.

— Byłaś wściekła, kiedy go zabrałem — powiedział Lance, starając się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego. 

— Oczywiście że byłam wściekła. — Allura wzruszyła ramionami. — Jest mnóstwo rzeczywistości, w których już dawno dałeś sobie spokój z tą swoją idiotyczną przepowiednią, ale jak na złość akurat w mojej musiał żyć Lance, który twardo wierzy w przeznaczenie — powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem. — To nie było ciężkie do przewidzenia. 

— A wilk? — zapytał Keith. — Czy wilk… pojawiał się w każdej rzeczywistości? 

Allura usiadła, wpatrując się badawczo w Keitha. 

— Mag ognia z kosmicznym wilkiem brzmi prawie jak chory żart, prawda? — zapytała. — Nie mogę odpowiedzieć ci na to pytanie, bo ta wiedza może wpłynąć na naszą rzeczywistość — powiedziała. 

Allura zapatrzyła się na chwilę w przestrzeń, ściągając zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale po chwili wyprostowała się, patrząc na zgromadzonych. 

— Ty i twój wilk będziecie ważną częścią ostatniego ataku — powiedziała. — Tak samo jak reszta paladynów razem z ich bronią. Ja zajmę się przeprowadzeniem rytuału i przekierowaniem uwolnionej energii do załatania wrót między światami. Atak najprawdopodobniej nastąpi w ostatnią noc października, kiedy granica będzie najcieńsza, na terenie starego kręgu. 

Hunk zmarszczył brwi. 

— Ale w tym miejscu znajduje się teraz… 

— Plac ćwiczeń Uniwersytetu Bojowego Altei — dokończył Keith. 

+++

— Keith? 

Dzwonek gabinetu Allury zabrzęczał cichutko w słabym przeciągu, kiedy Lance otworzył drzwi. Deszcz w końcu przestał padać, ale ciężkie chmury otulały miasto ciepłym kokonem późnojesiennej wilgoci, która już za kilka godzin miała zmienić się w szron na szybach i chodnikach lub mgłę wczesnego poranka. Keith zdecydowanie nie chciał być wtedy na nogach. 

— Keith, poczekaj. — Lance przymknął na chwilę drzwi, a mag westchnął, walcząc z chęcią odpalenia silnika. 

Właściwie powinien odjechać. Skończyli naradę późno w nocy, nie pozwalając mu uzupełnić aury ani niczego zjeść. Brzuch zaburczał, jakby na samą myśl o posiłku, a Keith cicho jęknął, opierając się o motor. 

Po raz pierwszy od dawna zadrżał z zimna, co tylko przypomniało mu o tym, jak niskie były jego zasoby energii. Ręce na piersi pomagały tylko trochę. 

— Jestem! Już… jestem. — Dzwonek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał jeszcze raz, kiedy Lance wypadł przez drzwi, usiłując poprawić but. Ciepłe światło wnętrza oświetlało jego włosy i kurtkę, a Keith westchnął, patrząc na nagie kostki. 

Był prawie pewny że Lance się przeziębi. 

— Streszczaj się, marzę o czymś ciepłym — rzucił Keith, odwracając wzrok. 

— Ja właśnie o tym. — Lance zbiegł po schodkach, po czym zatrzymał się niezręcznie przed motorem. — Nie chciałbyś wpaść na gorącą czekoladę? Jestem pewny, że Hunk ma jeszcze trochę zapiekanki z popołudnia, więc kwestia obiadu… 

— Ja… — Keith zawahał się, uparcie wpatrując w deskę rozdzielczą. — Wolę po prostu wrócić do domu. To był długi dzień. 

Lance przestąpił z nogi na nogę. 

— Jasne — powiedział w końcu. — Może następnym razem. 

Keith skinął głową. 

— Może następnym razem — odpowiedział. 

Dzwoneczek przerwał ciszę jeszcze raz, tym razem wypuszczając na zewnątrz Hunka i Shiro. Cichy śmiech tylko zirytował Keitha, który przerzucił nogę przez fotel i odpalił silnik. Lance ponownie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. 

— Keith? — zapytał ponownie. 

Mag nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. 

— Mimo wszystko, gdybyś chciał… — zaczął Lance, niezrażony ciszą. — Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby postawić ci obiad. W podziękowaniu za to wszystko. 

Keith podniósł wzrok, patrząc na wróżbitę. Lance stał na krawężniku, wpatrując się we własne buty i lekko drżał, w podmuchach zimnego, nocnego wiatru. Keith poczuł się źle. 

— W porządku — powiedział, poprawiając chwyt na kierownicy.

Lance drgnął, podnosząc wzrok. 

— Naprawdę? — zapytał z uśmiechem. 

— Jasne. — Keith w końcu spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się złośliwie. — Wisisz mi to za wybór najgorszego chowańca. 

Oczy Lance’a rozszerzyły się w panice, ale Keith podniósł dłoń, natychmiast go uciszając. 

— Porozmawiamy o tym przy obiedzie — powiedział. — Dzisiaj naprawdę nie mam na to siły. 

— Lance! — Hunk stał przy samochodzie, trzymając kluczyki w dłoni. — Wracasz ze mną czy z Keithem? 

Shiro odwrócił się, zaciekawiony, a mag uciekł wzrokiem, udając, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Ciepło na policzkach prawdopodobnie mu w tym nie pomagało. 

— Z tobą! — Lance odsunął się od krawężnika, po raz kolejny drżąc na wietrze. — Zadzwonię, w porządku? — rzucił do Keitha, pokazując gest słuchawki. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz wybrać miejsce. 

Keith skinął głową, wrzucając bieg.

Kilka metrów dalej Shiro uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w plecy wróżbity. 

+++ 

Odgłosy kichania Lance’a prawdopodobnie obudziłyby zmarłego. 

— Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz tej herbaty? — zawołał Hunk. 

Lance bezwiednie skinął głową, jęcząc w chusteczkę i smarknął kolejny raz. Prawdopodobnie powinien wziąć gorącą kąpiel, ale sama myśl o wyjściu spod kołdry przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Chłopak naciągnął koc. 

Tym razem Hunk nie zapukał, wchodząc do pokoju z herbatą i ciasteczkami. Skrzywił się, widząc piramidę z chusteczek obok łóżka. 

— Jesteś obrzydliwy — stwierdził, stawiając kubek na stoliku nocnym. 

Lance w odpowiedzi tylko mocniej zakopał się w poduszkach. 

— Więc? — Hunk usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — Jak twoja randka z panem Gorący jak Płomienie, którymi Walczy? — zapytał. 

Lance prychnął, czując kolejną warstwę glutów w nosie. 

— To nie jest randka — wymamrotał przez nos. 

— Więc z częścią o byciu gorącym się zgadzasz — powiedział Hunk, patrząc na wróżbitę z kamienną twarzą. 

Lance przewrócił oczami. 

— Mam takie dreszcze, że nawet twoje lodowate serce wydawałoby mi się gorące — jęknął teatralnie i przycisnął dłoń do czoła. 

Hunk prychnął, odwracając się w jego stronę. 

— Jeśli to nie randka, to co to w takim razie jest? — zapytał. 

Lance odwrócił wzrok i złapał w końcu kubek. 

— Obiad z osobą, której jestem coś winien — wymamrotał. 

— Tak, czy powinienem ci przypomnieć te wszystkie razy, kiedy wypominałeś mi że nie traktuję Shay poważnie? — Hunk przewrócił oczami. — Myślałem, że dzielimy się takimi rzeczami. 

Lance zarumienił się, uporczywie patrząc w kubek. 

— Nie mam nic do podzielenia się — odpowiedział, delikatnie dotykając ustami brzegu kubka. 

Hunk uniósł brwi. 

— Dwa razy narażaliście dla siebie życie, walczyliście z potworem, zaprosiłeś go na obiad, na który się zgodził, ale… to wciąż nie jest randka. — Hunk podniósł wzrok na sufit. 

— Jest facetem — powiedział bez przekonania Lance. 

— Och. — Hunk ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela. — Hetero? Boże, Lance, tak mi… 

— Facetem gejem, do diabła — wykrztusił Lance, ponownie chowając twarz w kołdrze. 

— Ma chłopaka? — Hunk brzmiał na zagubionego. 

— Nie — wymamrotał Lance. 

— Więc totalnie wolny, gorący jak diabli, homoseksualny mężczyzna leci na ciebie dokładnie tak samo jak ty na niego, idziecie razem na obiad do restauracji w ramach podziękowania za dwukrotne narażanie dla siebie życia, ale to wciąż nie jest randka — podsumował Hunk. 

— Dokładnie — potwierdził wróżbita. 

— Myślę, że Pidge całkiem dobrze podsumowała twój poziom intelektualny — powiedział Hunk. — Jednak jesteś idiotą, Lance. 

++++

— Shiro? — Keith rozejrzał się po kuchni. 

Shiro prawdopodobnie już wyszedł. Keith zaklął cicho pod nosem. 

— Wróci za jakieś dwadzieścia minut — ziewnął Adam, mijając go w drzwiach. 

Keith odchrząknął, widząc go w samej koszulce Shiro i bokserkach. Odwrócił wzrok, czując ciepło na policzkach. 

— Siadaj. — Adam otworzył lodówkę i spokojnie zaczął wyciągać składniki na śniadanie. 

Keith rozejrzał się po kuchni, w panice szukając wymówki do wyjścia. 

— Siadaj — powtórzył Adam, tym razem śmiejąc się w jego kierunku. — Nie uważasz, że pół roku to wystarczająco długo, żebyś się w końcu do mnie przyzwyczaił? 

Keith ścisnął mostek nosa. 

— Przyzwyczajanie się do ciebie to jedno, oglądanie cię w bokserkach to coś zupełnie innego. 

Adam prychnął, sięgając po patelnię. 

— Po co ci Shiro? — zapytał, rzucając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. 

Keith zachmurzył się, siadając przy stole. 

— Ja i Lance mamy… mamy spotkanie — odpowiedział po chwili wahania. 

— Spotkanie — powtórzył Adam. 

Keith odwrócił wzrok. 

— Nie ubieraj tej kurtki na pierwszą randkę, pewnie będzie mu zimno od samego patrzenia na ciebie — westchnął Adam, wbijając jajka na patelnię. — I nie zabieraj go w żadne ekskluzywne miejsca, chłopak jest wróżbitą, nie milionerem. 

— On stawia — zapiszczał Keith, czując gorąco na twarzy. 

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zacisnął pięści na kolanach. 

— O? To miło z jego strony. — Adam roześmiał się, delikatnie mieszając jajka.

— I to nie jest randka. — Keith odchrząknął, rozluźniając palce. 

— Tak tak, pierwsze randki nigdy nie są randkami. — Adam machnął dłonią, odwracając się w stronę lodówki. — Takashi utrzymuje, że nie byliśmy na randce, póki Matt nie zszedł się z Nymą, co było głupie, biorąc pod uwagę, że poprzednie wyjścia były podziękowaniem za uratowanie mi życia przed… 

— Pocałowałem cię trzy dni po tym, jak Matt zszedł się z Nymą, więc tamto wyjście też nie było randką. — Shiro wszedł do kuchni, zostawiając siatki przed lodówką i roześmiał się, widząc jaskrawo czerwoną twarz Keitha. 

— O ile nazywasz to całowaniem się… — Adam uśmiechnął się, widząc mężczyznę tuż za sobą.

— Mam się poprawić? — zamruczał Shiro, wsuwając nos pod szczękę Adama. 

Keith zajęczał, ukrywając czerwoną twarz w dłoniach. Chyba już nie potrzebował pomocy. 

— To kiedy macie tę randkę? — zapytał Adam, ponownie skupiając się na zawartości patelni. 

— To nie jest raaandka — wymamrotał Keith. 

— Też uważam, że to nie jest randka. — Shiro odsunął się od swojego chłopaka, kierując w stronę lodówki. — Skoro Keith nie chce, żeby to była randka, to to nie jest randka, prawda? Jestem pewien, że mój młodszy braciszek nigdy nie ukryłby przede mną mydlanych oczu, niespodziewanej chęci pomocy nieznajomemu, zmniejszonej ilości dekadentyzmu w wypowiedziach… — Shiro zamarł przed otwartą lodówką, komicznie szeroko otwierając oczy. — Oooch, to dlatego wydawałeś się taki żywy od kilku dni!

Adam jęknął, przyciskając dłoń do twarzy. 

— Wiecie co, po namyśle naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym potrzebował pomocy. — Keith odsunął krzesło, teatralnie zakładając ręce na piersi. 

— I zignorujesz mój gastronomiczny majstersztyk. — Adam zerknął na Keitha z kamienną twarzą. 

— Skarbie, twój gastronomiczny majstersztyk się pali. — Shiro z uśmiechem pocałował go w czubek głowy, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko Keitha. 

— Chciałem po prostu zapytać o jakieś spokojne miejsce. Z dobrym jedzeniem. — Keith westchnął, ponownie opierając łokcie o stół. — Niezbyt… — Keith zamachał dłońmi, wskazując na styl kuchni — wyszukane. 

— Mała knajpka, dobry wystrój, klienci w trampkach, a nie lakierkach? — upewnił się Shiro.

— Dokładnie — Keith skinął głową. 

Shiro zamyślił się, zerkając na Adama nakładającego śniadanie. 

— Caroll? — zapytał. 

— Za dużo ludzi w weekendy, kompletnie nierandkowy nastrój. — Adam westchnął, stawiając talerz przed Shiro. 

— To nie jest randka. — Keith wyprostował się, wpatrując w Adama. 

— A ja mam zadatki na pilota myśliwca. — Adam oparł dłoń na biodrze, machając szpatułą w stronę Keitha. — Chcesz, żeby to była randka, więc idź w miejsce które nienachalnie wprowadzi taki nastrój. Caroll odpada. 

Shiro drgnął, podrywając wzrok znad talerza. 

— Pamiętasz tę małą knajpkę, na którą trafiliśmy po kłótni o psa? — zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

— Nie. — Adam postawił na stole dwa kolejne talerze. 

— Szary betonowy kontener, Park Północny, burza dwa lata temu? — Shiro pochylił się w stronę Adama. 

— Ten schowany za punktem widokowym? — Adam zmarszczył brwi, siadając obok Shiro. 

— Tak, dokładnie ten. — Shiro uśmiechnął się, ponownie skupiając na jajecznicy. 

Adam w zamyśleniu potarł nos. 

— O ile jeszcze nie splajtowali, to może być dobry pomysł. 

— Co to za miejsce? — Keith grzebał w jajecznicy, skupiając się na parze przed sobą. 

Shiro zerknął na Adama. 

— Kiedy Adam mieszkał jeszcze na terenie kampusu mieliśmy małą kłótnię o zwierzę domowe… — zaczął Shiro.

— Mam nawyk chodzenia, kiedy się denerwuję. — Adam wzruszył ramionami, kontynuując opowieść. — Kampus w pewnym miejscu styka się z Parkiem Północnym i północną stroną rzeki, jest tam punkt widokowy i mały krąg zasilający. Chciałem uzupełnić aurę w tamtym miejscu, ale… 

— Ale zerwał się deszcz i zamiast w okolice kręgu skręciliśmy w stronę punktu widokowego. Kawałek przed tym miejscem jest mały budynek, w którym ktoś założył restaurację — skończył Shiro. 

— Podejrzewam, że w sezonie jest tam więcej ludzi, bo to miejsce blisko kampusu, kręgu i punktu widokowego, ale w październiku powinni mieć tam spokój. — Adam skończył jeść, patrząc w zamyśleniu na Keitha. 

Keith odłożył widelec.

— Mają normalne ceny? — zapytał.

— To miejsce blisko kampusu, podejrzewam, że w zimie utrzymują się głównie ze studentów. — Adam wzruszył ramionami. — Jedzenie jest w porządku, wnętrze jest naprawdę ciepłe, ale nienachalne. Jeśli stwierdzicie, że to nie randka, możecie po prostu zamówić piwo i przegadać kilka godzin w spokoju. 

Shiro skinął głową. 

— I nie zwracają uwagi na przemoczonych, krzyczących klientów — rzucił, wpatrując się w Adama z uśmiechem. 

— Pff — żachnął się Adam, zabierając talerze. — Nie musieliby ich znosić, gdyby ktoś nie uznał chiuauy za doskonałego psa strzegącego demonich kręgów.

— Ale to jest doskonały pomysł! Te psy boją się własnego cienia, a co dopiero czarnych źródeł! Od razu alarmowałyby o zagrożeniu! — zapowietrzył się Shiro. 

— Demon zeżarłby tego szczura zanim zdążyłby pisnąć. — Adam odstawił talerze i ponownie oparł dłoń na biodrze. — To nieetyczne, głupie, ryzykowne i za drogie. 

Keith dyskretnie wstał od stołu. 

— Śpiące, małe psy niemal nie mają widocznej aury, za to doskonale ją wyczuwają i alarmują o zagrożeniu. — Shiro zaczął gestykulować, wpatrując się w Adama w skupieniu. — To oczywiste, że nie mają dużej możliwości samoochrony, ale na bogów, nikt nie każe im się bronić zębami, wystarczyłoby założyć im obrożę ochronną!

— Czuwający pies potrzebuje jedzenia, człowieka do zabawy, spacerów kilka razy dziennie. — Adam jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — Co ci tak strasznie nie pasuje w artefaktach alarmujących?

Keith odchrząknął, gestykulując w kierunku schodów. Panowie wydawali się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. 

— Są drogie, niestabilne — zaczął wyliczać Shiro. — I tak potrzebują regularnych odnów i strażnika kręgu, ale zamiast zostawiać człowieka w samotności, można dać mu psa, który spełni obie funkcje, ochrony i towarzystwa!

Keith powoli wycofywał się w stronę schodów. 

— A gdyby strażnik okazał się uczulony na sierść albo zwyczajnie nie lubił psów?! — Adam bezwiednie machnął dłonią w kierunku Keitha, który natychmiast zamarł w korytarzu. 

— Nie żyjemy w latach dwutysięcznych, magia odczulająca działa jak trzeba i nawet nie potrzeba fortuny do jej zastosowania. — Shiro uśmiechnął się, przekonany o wygranej. 

Keith postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu. 

— To wciąż nie rozwiązuje problemu „nie lubię psów”. — Adam zaczął maszerować po kuchni. 

Trzeci schodek.

— To praca, nie każdy aspekt pracy musi się lubić! — Shiro wyciągnął dłonie, próbując powstrzymać maszerującego mężczyznę. 

Keith powoli doszedł do połowy schodów, tracąc parę z oczu. 

— Dlaczego to w ogóle musi być pies, nie można znaleźć jakiegoś skrzeczącego kota albo papugi? — Głos Adama powoli zaczynał się łamać. 

Keith zniknął na półpiętrze, oddychając z ulgą.

— Keith? Keith, powiedz, że to może być papuga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział na pewno będzie już dość konkretnym zamknięciem całej fabuły (planuję go na około 10k, więc powinien być przyjemnym zamknięciem historii), a w gratisie pojawi się jeszcze dość krótkie opowiadanie w formie epilogu, na które możecie, ale już nie musicie szczególnie czekać. Trzymajcie kciuki żeby nie zabiła mnie sesja i do zobaczenia!


End file.
